Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei!
by RyotaEdge
Summary: Originally based off of the Gintama shorts "Teach us! Ginpachi sensei!" Our old immortal Sieghart governs a hell called a CLASSROOM,Watch the members of the Grand Chase be in many "classroom" situations...as classroomish as the GC can get anyways.Lots of randomness and references, and LOTS of violent female students! WOO! Pairings inside.
1. The 5th day of School

**Ryota:Hello everybody welcome to my first fanfic! It's a parody of Gintama's shorts "**_Teach us! Gintoki Sensei!" _**Just in the Grand Chase style "**_**Teach us! Sieghart Sensei!"**_

**Sieghart: I'm a TEACHER!? YES! I knew I was smarter than all the munchkins in the Chase!**

**Ryota: Quiet old one the story's about to start! Mari! Do the disclaimer!**

**Mari: Ryota does not own Grand Chase and it's contents or Gintama. If you sue him he will gladly stab you with Sieghart's many Gladius's.**

_**Teach us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 1- The 5**__**th**__** day of school.**_

_**-  
**_It was the 5th day of school, which was 4 days after the 1st day, and 96 hours after the start of it. A mildly young aged looking teacher with pitch black spiked hair who apparently thought it was cool to wear a student's uniform under a long professors coat was walking through the halls of Serdin Academy. He walked into his classroom, 3-X(apparently the room number) fashionably late to see a bunch of dopey multi-colored haired students sitting in desks set across the room in rows.

"Hello poor residents of 3-X,-I mean young hopefuls in….stuff. I am your teacher Sieghart Sensei, thought all of you should've know that since it's been 4 days since the 1st day of school, which is 96 hours after the 1st day! Now to get to know me even better I shall write my name in Korean symbols on the board" Sieghart Sensei said and proceeded to do so.

"Sensei!" said a short purpled haired girl as she raised her hand. "Why must you write in Korean symbols when we end your name in "sensei" which comes from the Japanese version of teacher?" she asked.

"Shush now Arme, as if I would know blame it all on the author that is writing our every move out right now" Sieghart Sensei replied." Author! Don't get lazy and put me in really cool scenes you hear?!" he exclaimed.

"Sensei!" yelled a girl with long red hair and an egotistic-like aura as she raised her hand. "I can't see the board since Shio's horns and shaggy hair is getting in my way!" she said.

"Shio, I told you to saw those horns off and sheer off all that hair, it's bothering Elesis and all the people behind you." Sieghart Sensei said. "If you don't do it I'll cut all of it off for you.

The horned, shaggy purple-pink-whatever-the-color-of-his-hair-is with an unbuttoned shirt, boy replied coolly "I told you I can't do that they're my pride and joy, if I have any. Second of all it's not Shio, its DIO do I look like a bowl of ramen to you?! I'll rip all your hair off!" Shio, I mean Dio replied the last part angrily.

"See, even the Author calls you Shio, you sure are one rotten bowl of ramen, and button up your shirt only truly sexy people can wear it like that" Sieghart Sensei bluntly said and proceeded to write questions about _Kintama _on the board. Shio, I mean Dio, grumbled.

"Sensei!" called a white haired boy with azure eyes. "Elesis is banging Ronan's head on the table continuously, and beating the crap out of him" he said.

Sieghart Sensei barely turned around at this and simply said "It's a lover's feud leave them to their romantic moment Lassy" as Elesis began to pull on Ronan's ponytail, and Ronan, being the pacifist he is, just simply let her do it.

"It's not Lassy! It's just La-" Lassy *cough* I mean Lass began, but was cut off by a blonde girl with long ears. "Sieghart Sensei! I've lost my flute! What will we do about it?!" she exclaimed and promptly walked up to the front of classroom to get everyone's attention.

"Hai, no problem Lire, we'll just let you borrow someone else's until you find yours, I need one to record BGM for the classroom anyways" Sieghart Sensei said in a dull voice. "Could I borrow someone's flute? A girls if possible." He asked the class. Everybody stayed silent and some girls just shook their heads no.

"HERE! I'LL LET LIRE BORROW MINES!" a orange headed long eared boy exclaimed.

"Alright, give it here." Sieghart Sensei said with a slightly disappointed tone. Lire just stood there with a smile on her face. Since it was known that the orange haired boy named Ryan was pining after Lire, what came next came as no surprise.

"Oh Lire, oh Lire, my beautiful flower, will you be so empowered to accept my invitation to dinner?" Ryan sang.

Lire stood with a smile. Then she twitched, then her face turned into rage, and she balled her fist and punched Lire yelling" HELL NO CARROT-TOP!". The force of her punch was so strong it flung Ryan out the window. She went back into her smiling pose and sat down in her seat. Sadly, Ryan never learned to give up, no matter how many times he was rejected, beaten, and threatened by a multitude of arrows by Lire, he still pined after her.

At that time the bell rang. "Okay, class dismissed! Remember all that you learned today well everybody!" Sieghart Sensei said. "Oh yes, don't forget your new flute Lire" he added.

"No need, it was in my binder the whole time!" she said then laughed.

As the students exited the classroom one by one a silver haired boy with blood red eyes watched the bruised Ronan exit the class room and injured Ryan climb up the window and had one thought go through his head. "I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" and ran.

**Sieghart: …that's MY class?! They're so violent and ignorant! And why am I the uncaring kind of teacher!?**

**Ryota: Probably because you don't care for knowledge in general.**

**Sieghart- I guess that's a good point.**

**(Dio runs in)NOOOOO YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY HORNS!**

**Ryota- How'd you like it? Review so that I'll know how my 1****st**** attempt went!.**


	2. The student acts upon the Teacher

**Teach Us! Sieghrt Sensei! Chapter 2:**

**Ryota: Hellooooooo everybody! Welcome to another Chapter of **_**Teach**__**Us! Sieghart Sensei!**_** Today's chapter is based more on the INSANE STUDENTS!**

**Class: YAAAAAY!**

**Ryota: Try to keep criticism about most of the characters at a minimum, I'm warning you, they'll come out and beat you badly if they see you have said something bad about them…you can insult Ronan though, he's a pacifist, he won't attack you. Rufus! Disclaimer!**

**Rufus: Ryota does not own Gintama, Grand Chase or any of the contents in between, however he DOES own the new bazooka he gave me for the story!**

_**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 2: The Student acts upon the Teacher's actions.**_

The students in class 3-X were very diverse each one had their own special ability. Let's look into these students shall we?

Oh look! There's 2 of Sieghart-Sensei's students Elesis and Ley! Otherwise known as the "Red demon of Serdin" and the "Pink demon of Serdin"(which IS an actual demon) the duo have been dubbed the "Valentine Demons of Serdin" due to their colors. However, noone has ever called them that since the last person who tried it was beaten badly and was nearly sta-. At that moment an Ultima and Sword crashed through the Fourth Wall and stabbed the walls near the Author's head.

…..Let's continue shall we?

The Red and Pink demons of Serdin were walking to class 3-X together, why together I don't know...maybe they have a lesbi-.

At that moment a Sellion and Squire Gaikoz came crashing through the –already damaged- Fourth Wall and smashed into the Author's family jewels.

….Let's…continue…shall we? *wheeze*.

Let's avoid making anymore contact with those students. Oho! Look who it is! It's Shio, the demon student! He really needs to button that shirt up.

"It's not Shio! It's Dio!"

Whatever floats your boat. Moving on from that minor student we move on to the Sadistic Student, Rufus.

"Yo" the Sadist said making the peace sign with a poker face. And here is his cherry stuffing loving brother Lass!

"Hi" Lass said with a bored face and a monotonous voice. These guys must have a BUNCH of fun times and an exciting life! By the way…who the hell are these guys greeting anyways? Hum? Look, why it's the Red demon Elesis! She seems to be advancing towards Lass. She must've gotten bored of Ronan hence the desk squashing the blue haired boy. She cracks her knuckles, that's a good sign right?

Suddenly she grabs Lass by the shirt and starts harassing him badly.

Huh?

Sieghart Sensei sees this! He walks over to intervene.

"Now, now Red, you must control your crazy battle drive or else you might end up killi-"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Elesis roars and proceeds to grab his head and throw him at his teacher's desk, my, what a violent student they have here.

As Elesis continues Lass's abuse, Lass screams to Rufus "HELP GOD DAMN IT! HELP!"

The Sadist looks up, looks back down, then summons a giant bazooka with an eye on it(pretty much a bazooka version of an eyeteeth).

"Hasta la vista Lass" Rufus says and shoots. Lass's eyes widen in shock, everybody in the class turns around to him, and Sieghart Sensei gets up and cleans his nails.

There's a surprisingly big explosion.

Then *poof* more smoke, surprisingly everyone in class 3-X is still alive, however, the windows are broken, there's a huge hole leading to a possibly dead class, and Lass and Elesis are still alive on the floor.

"Aw, I missed" Rufus said.

"YOU MISSED?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INTEND TO KILL ME!?" Lass screams.

"It was just a joke!" Rufus says with a huge grin.

"Joke my ASS!" Lass said

"Ehehehehe" they heard someone from the floor giggle. They look to an Elesis with the "Rage Aura" she has obtained from one of her certain ancestors…. "You dare shoot at me?" she growled. Both Lass and Rufus gave a face that said FUUUUUUUUU. Then Elesis laughed, yea, she LAUGHED. "You dared to shoot at me! I like you guys! You all are taken off of my kill list!" she walked away laughing and advanced back to Ronan.

"…."Lass and Rufus went. "What just happened?" they thought and sat back down. Anyways! Moving on from those badass students! We have Zero! The apparently blind student that always carries a giant sword with an eye on it's back named "Grandark". Zero claims it can talk and some people are starting to believe that, especially when he passes the Janitor, Duel, who also has 2 giant swords on his back named Eclipse and Transcendence. When Zero passes by Duel people swear they hear a conversation that goes like this.

"_Heya beautiful where ya going?"_

"_Shut up Gran I don't wanna talk with you"_

"_But we're the only 2 swords that talk! Transcendence is too quiet so I don't know if he can talk or not!"_

"_If you stop flirting with me every single time we pass we'll talk."_

"_That's impossible though!"_

"_Oh too bad then see ya green goblin"_

"_T.T Bye moony moon"_

People say it's Duel's and Zero's swords talking, some people say it's Duel being a pedophile and Zero refusing in code. NOOOBODY knows…. Quite the creepy group huh? Oh look here comes Zero! Let's pick up what he's saying.

"…Gran, you need to learn to give women their space"

"…."

"How do I know? I researched all this stuff while you just shoot random theories"

"….."

"You don't exactly sway women with those kinds of words…."

"….."

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know…."

Wow, what a weirdo. Hopefully no one I know will go crazy like him. Anyways! Oh whoops we're out of time for this chapter! Bye! I'm off to repair the Fourth Wall, and what are they gonna do about class 3-X? It's completely destroyed!

**Ryota: Like it? Btw has anyone seen the human version of one of Duel's swords, Eclipse? She's real pretty. Then I see Grandark's human form then BAM this came out. **

**Review to tell how good I put the characters and I might just send you one of the Eyeteeth Bazookas!**


	3. The student acts upon the Teacher pt2

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Ch.3**

**Ryota: Must…unlock….Amy….Why must she have 35 orbs to farm ugh T.T…..Anyways this is Chapter 3 of Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei!...35 greater orbs…urgh, but yay! Got Ley!**

**Disclaimer(noone's gonna do it today!):Ryota does not own Gintama or Grand Chase's contents yada yada yada.**

**Chapter 3: **_The student acts upon the teacher's actions part 2_

"Good day misfit boys and girls" Sieghart Sensei said as he entered room GC-17. Oh, but first let's re-cap on what happened before shall we?

First we learned of the existence of the ********* Demons, and the existence of the Sadist, Rufus, and his practically non-existent brother, Lassy, I mean Lass. The Red Demon started harassing the non-existent brother so the Sadistic one decided to SAVE THE DAY by blowing up the next classroom.

On accident of course.

So, to avoid being sued for killing half a class and blowing up a classroom, Sieghart-Sensei and his class were moved to the top of the school at class GC-17, which was apparently the room number, to keep Rufus in hidi-I mean to a better learning environment for everybody, while the Red demon became buddies with the Sadist and non-existent brother….oh, and we learned about Duel and Zero's pedophile-like relationship…and their swords.

Oh, and to clarify things the building is NOT 17 floors tall it actually counts upward by 2 from 1, kind of like this-

13F(7)

11F(6)

9F(5)

7F(4)

5F(3)

3F(2)

1F(1)

Okay?

Anyways onwards to the present!

"To all you idiots who got us moved to the top floor we have a new student attending our class, please do try to keep her sane, unlike what you have done to me" Sieghart Sensei said as he chewed on a piece of Blue Slime. "You may come in" he said.

AND IN ENTERED a short blue haired girl with glasses and dual colored eyes.

Everybody stared at here eyes.

"So, this is our new student Mari! She's a fully matured girl at the age of 19 and apparently wanted to attend a class to study how students act in class, what better class to study than ours? Right, -" Sieghart Sensei was about to finish as he placed his hand on her shoulder, but was then shocked by a small device in Mari's hand.

"Please refrain from touching, 99.999998% of all rapes begin with a touch to the shoulder."

Ronan, who was touching Elesis's shoulder while she tormented him, was then thrown halfway across the classroom.

"A-A-alright ma'am" Sieghart Sensei said as he got up. "Ronan, get up from your seat" he said.

"Huh?" Ronan sputtered, confused. "But I want to be near Elly!"

Ronan moved to his new seat next to Asin with a spear impaled in his hair. He sure was lucky the Red Demon didn't know Ronan's head from hair.

"Anyways!"Sieghart Sensei began. "There will be no breaking the 4th wall today! The author currently has it down for maintenance!" he said as the 4th wall came crashing down on the current construction workers.

The Author then tied up Sieghart-Sensei and stuffed him in the janitor's closet to be used by Duel as a mop. The Author then assigned Elesis to be the teacher for a chapter. Hey, the title's "_Teach us! __Sieghart_ Sensei" so any Sieghart is suitable.

"Okay! Today we are going to have Mari ask for every reaction of every student of her entering the classroom!"

What kind of assignment us that!?

Elesis: "She tazzed Sensei, I like her!

Arme :( Looks below the face, runs out of room crying)

Lire: "Could I borrow that weapon?"

Lass:…..

Ronan: "I hate you! You moved me away from Elly!"(He was shortly stabbed after this)

Amy: "Do you know what "rawr" means?"

Jin: "Good day to you miss"

Ley :( same as Elesis)

Dio: "…THE AUTHOR PRONOUNCED MY NAME RIGHT!"(4th wall collapsed at this, and Shio joined Sieghart in the janitor's closet…nothing implied whatsoever)

Elsword: "I'm in the wrong class"

Everybody else: "She has a red and blue eye."

Oho! Look at who it is! It's the original Sieghart Sensei! He enters the room carrying a crying Arme by the back of her shirt!

"Everybody sit down, I've been let out of the janitor's closet to avoid all the Yaoi fangirls from filling the closet up, for now it's just Shio vs. an army of fangirls" Sieghart Sensei said as he locks the class door.

"Elesis back to your seat, I'm going to assign something special to all of you…You are all going to have to take a test on how to cook a Krakos and combine it with the rice and mushroom salad as punishment for Rufus's eradication of a classroom and- hey, where did Ley go?"

As it turns out Ley was going to Shio's aid, surprisingly because the Pink Demon really hated SiegxDio fangirls as it turns out, for she "believed" Shio was meant to be forever alone ever since she nearly ripped out one of his horns in grade school. Oh, forgot that this is a student introduction chapter….

Um, shall we introduce more character's personalities? Errr so….. oh yes! Let's go with Jin! Jin was a good man! Always polite and helpful to others, for example let's see what's he up to!

Jin was sitting at his desk looking at Amy dreamily…..

Um, that…..was not the action I was looking for…let's move away from the fake stalker and move to the REAL stalker shall we?

Ryan! Our good ol' elf that stalks his "destined one" Lire! Let's see what Ryan is doing right now?

Ryan was sitting as his desk staring dreamily at Lire while she continuously shoots arrows at his head.

"Hey, Ryan you sure you're gonna be okay?" Jin asked him.

"Yup, Lire always hits the spot on my head that never bleeds!" Ryan replied.

"That's why I'm asking you. Your head is bleeding A LOT." Jin replied

"Eh….?" Ryan said as he felt his head and, surprise, surprise, it was bleeding like crazy. Ryan then fainted on the ground. "Oh no! I hit the wrong spot on Ryan head!" Lire exclaimed. "My arrows are all dirty!" she said as she plucked each one out of Ryan's head as Jin screamed "SOMEBODY HELP RYAAAAAAAAN!"

And here walks in the Sadist, Rufus. He points an Eyeteeth to Ryan's bleeding head and said "It'll be best to end his misery, very slowly, and painfully."

"THAT SHOULDN'T BE HOW WE DEAL WITH THIS! WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE A LIFE NOT END A LIFE!" Jin yelled.

As Jin yelled that, the calm, cool, and intellectual Mari walked over uncapping a Magical Elixir of Healing and poured it all over Ryan's head, drying all the blood and sealing the hole.

BONZAI for Mari!

Rufus then re-pointed his Eyeteeth at Ryan "Now to end his misery, very slowly and painfully."

Sieghart Sensei looked up and said "Rufus, if you shoot anyone in this classroom I shall personally throw you into the hallway of fangirls and boys trying to touch Dio's and Ley's junk, you will be thrown specifically at Ley's chest."

Everybody stayed silent and behaved the rest of the class time, surprisingly.

"By the way has anyone seen Gran? I've lost him a long time ago" Zero said abruptly. Then Duel came running up to class GC-17 banging on their door screaming "THERE'S A WAR IN MY JANITOR'S CLOSET, AND IVE LOST MY PRECIOUS ECLIPSE!"

My, it seems there's a conspiracy going on somewhere…..is this story going to actually have a plot now? Nah, probably not, I'll just leave this as it is and see what goes on from here, but holy hell Grandark and Eclipse are gone! What in hell happened to them?!

**Ryota: AAAAND THERE'S CHAPTER 3! WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TO ECLIPSE AND GRANDARK?!**

**Zero & Duel: WE DON'T KNOW! THEY'VE BEEN FLIRTING, well, GRANDARK'S BEEN FLIRTING WITH ECLIPSE A LOT!**

**Duel: This is all your Gran's fault! You need to keep him under a leash!**

**Zero: Really!? This could've well been Eclipse's fault!**

**Ryota: and so the bickering starts, don't forget to review and possibly fave….. I think I've been abusing Ronan too much…..is that wrong?**


	4. The MAJOR CHANGES!

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 4!**

**Ryota: I'm in the 4****th**** chapter already? Sweet! I must be realllly into this.**

**Sieghart: Or you just have nothing to do every week (peh) what a person with so many blank spaces in his life.**

**Ryota: Shut the hell up Sieghart , I'm about to make some grand announcements and thank yous….at the end of the chapter. So without further ado I shall make Elesis of all people do the Disclaimer!**

**Elesis: Huh, wha? (Looks at sign off screen)-In robot like voice- Ryota-does-not-own-Grand-Chase-and-Gintama-content-how-ever-he-does-own-the-wondering-of-the-chapters-not-being-Gintama-like-any-more. What the hell? That doesn't make any se-(screen goes to chapter)**

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 4: The major changes…**

Re-cap!

Mari: Please refrain from touching 99.9999997% of all rapes begin with a touch to the arm.

Sieghart: is in the Janitor's closet

Dio: is in the Janitor's closet

Sieghart: is taken out of the janitor's closet

Ley: Murdered bunches of students trying to touch her

Arme: Ran away crying

Sieghart: Punished the Class

Jin: Ryan's head is bleeding like hell! Someone heeeelp!

Ryan: is bleeding on floor

Mari: Heals Ryan

Rufus: is a Sadist

Duel: is a Janitor that lost his precious Eclipse

Zero: is a threatened student by the Janitor that lost his "precious Grandark"

Duel & Zero: Scream

Rufus: is a Sadist

Rufus: is a SADIST

Got caught up with everything? Good! I don't really care if you don't because this is a new chapter!

Sieghart Sensei entered room GC-17 with some MOAR SURPIRISING NEWS! I wonder what could it be? School being cancelled? Another war between students? Duel finally showing his true colors as a pedophile?

"Haaai, today we have new students…again…two of them…..keep them sane" Sieghart Sensei said as he chewed on a Krakos Claw.

Oh….

And IN ENTERED…. A young girl with long white hair and purple eyes in a school uniform and red & black boots, following her is a young spiky green haired boy with some kind of headband that has 2 sharp ends on it in his hair, along with a black half-jacket that has a large round sphere embedded in the back.

"May I introduce our 2 new students, Eclipse and Gran," Sieghart Sensei said.

"He-hello every body I-I'm E-Eclipse" Eclipse stuttered looking down with a blush.

" Oi, Clipsy, why the hell are you stuttering?" Gran asked.

"Shu-Shut up Gran! I'm not used to being around people with this body! It's gonna take some getting used to!" Eclipse whispered back.

"Whatever.." Gran said as he touched Eclipse's butt.

***SLAP***

Was the sound that reverbrated throughout the Atti-I mean Classroom, as Eclipse slapped Gran, and Gran crashing into the board creating a large whole in the board. Everybody stared(except Zero, cause' you know…he's blind).

"We've got another one" Jin whispered to Ryan. Ryan nodded.

"Ow, ouch, ouch, ouch, I get it, I get it, you're sensitive to the touch Clipsy." Gran said getting out of the hole.

Eclipse just blushed and sat down in the nearest empty seat.

Zero then, finally registering the presence of the two new students yelled "GRAAAAAN!" then pounced onto Gran hugging him.

"I've missed yooooouuuu! I didn't have anyone to talk to but Duel's constant nagging conversation for the past day!" Zero said with tears coming out from his blindfold. "And...Wait…you're….different" Zero said feeling Gran's head and arms. "Your aura's the same, but your body…." Then realization sunk in.

"YOU'RE DEMON NOW?!" Zero exclaimed.

Sieghart Sensei walked over to Zero and Gran. "Now, now boys, we have no time in class to ponder about your current romantic relationship with each other in class." Sieghart Sensei said.

"WE'RE NOT IN THAT KIND OF A RELATIONSHIP!" Gran yelled. "My heart belongs to Eclipse(Eclipse looked down and twiddled her thumbs while smoke balls flowed from her head and her spicy red face), well it was when I was a sword at least." Gran finished.

Eclipse looked up, then away.

"Oh yeah! Here Zero, you can have the shell of me I used to have." Gran said, throwing the Grandark Sword at Zero."

"Ah, uh thanks" Zero replied.

Suddenly Duel burst through the door of GC-17 and charged straight at Eclipse, knocking her down.

"EEEEEECLIIIIIPSSSSEEE! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" He screamed, then he blinked as he saw her. "You're…different." He said.

He was then kicked out of the class for apparently "showing his true colors of being a pedophile".

Zero sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TUSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So then I was all like, like hell! I'll beat the crap out of you! Then I beat the crap out of him." Gran said to Zero in the cafeteria.

"Mmhmm, oh hey look Gran," Zero said pointing at the approaching Eclipse.

"S-Sorry, can I s-sit here? T-there's some v-very violent girls over there trying to m-make me sit with t-them" she stuttered.

"Sure, sure." Zero said 'How're you adapting?"

"Doing quite f-fine I t-think, t-though I c-can't s-stop s-stut-ttering." She said.

"I'll fix that in a jiffy" Zero said, then he opened the door to the newly-refurnished 4th wall.

"Yo, Author, could you make Eclipse stop stuttering?" Zero asked the Author.

"Errr….maybe? What're you gonna pay up?" The Author asked.

"Make Gran try to flirt with girls and get beaten in the process, there's an idea for the next scene" Zero replied.

"Oh, great idea! Kay'! Eclipse shall no longer stutter!" The Author announced.

"Thanks" Zero said then re-entered the cafeteria. "Try your voice Eclipse."

" Um, okay? Testing testing 1,2,8, Oh! It works!" Eclipse said.

"Greeaaat" Gran said chewing on a corndog. "Hey, Zero let me show you a few tricks to pick up chicks." Gran whispered to Zero.

"Hey Eclipse! Looking nice in that school suit today!" Gran said to Eclipse.

"Really?" Eclipse asked. "I think it looks kind of…weird on me"

"No! No! It looks perfect on you! Like the cuteness of a new-born puppy!" Gran said

That day, a new plant called "Grandark" was planted in the school gardens while a blushing Eclipse ran away from the school gardens.

Gran dug himself out of the hole while Zero helped pull him out.

"Was that a successful way to "pick up chicks"?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, it's called the "Let the girl feel more superior method"!" Gran replied.

"Mm…hmm" Zero replied.

"Oh look, here comes another girl! Watch and learn Zeroo!" Gran said to Zero.

Gran walked over to the white haired girl with a slight tan and cerulean eyes very confidently.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm hm, I wuv Sieghart Sensei, hmm hmm hmm hm." The young girl hummed to herself. Wha? A Sieghart-Sensei fangirl? That's abnormal.

Gran walked over to her, waved and said

"Hey baby, come with me and I'll show you a time you'll never forget." Gran said to her.

"Don't get cocky punk, I'll never come along with you." The girl, now identified as Rin, growled.

"RIIIN!" a young silvered haired boy with blood red eyes yelled, running over. "I'LL SAAVE YOU!" and kicked Gran back into his spot in the school gardens. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" the young man, now identified as Asin yelled at him.

"Was that alright to do?" Zero asked Gran. Gran got out of the hole.

"No" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TUSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ronan, Jin, and Sieghart were sitting at the front of the school, sucking on a jell-o straw bag.

"We haven't been paid for being here in awhile…." Ronan said

"Author said we're on a budget" Jin said.

"Meh, the school doesn't even pay me for what I do," Sieghart Sensei said as he sucked of the straw with all his might, causing him to choke from loss of air.

"What can be a good way for us to make money?" Ronan asked.

"Yeah, one that can show off our good looks" Jin said

"Mm one that we can have fun at and bring girls right into our palms" Sieghart said.

They thought, and thought, and thought, and thought.

Then a Slime of a lightbulb popped through each of their heads.

"A HOST CLUB!" all three of them said in unison.

**Ryota: And that was the end of chapter 4! With the entrance of Gran and Eclipse's demon form! Oh for those who don't know what a Host Club is it's a… pretty much a fancy restaurant/ club/bar/ where men in fancy tuxes or suits serve people food and drinks while pretty much sitting, eating, and talking with them. Hence the term" Host".**

**Sieghart: Yeah! We're gonna make big business!**

**Jin: (nods)**

**Ronan: Yippee!**

**Ryota: As for the big announcements, we're gonna start the official "Sieghart Sensei Answers your Questions and Comments!" If you have questions or just want Sieghart to reply to your review, just say SIIIIIIIIIIIIEGGGGG-SENSEI! After your review and on the occasional "Sieghart Sensei Answers your Questions and Comments!" chapter, your review might be chosen! And I would like to thank all the current people who have reviewed! Specially' Fasanation Rose for reviewing every chapter so far! You shall get a truckload of cookies that has cost ¾ of my all my GP!**

**This is the end! Review, Fav, or Follow if you want to! Because next chapter is the Boy's Host Club chapter, lots of randomness should happen there!**


	5. LET'S PARTY IN A HOST CLUB!

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 5: LET'S PAARTY IN A HOST CLUB!**

**Ryota: Look at the extra special chapter we have here! Hope it's worth it since I paid the rest of my GP in order to get those tux's for the characters, oh, and the sign for if you want Sieghart Sensei to respond to your review is no long SIIIIIIIEG-SENSEI, it is now just "Teach me! Sieghart Sensei!" after your review.**

**Sieghart: *Snores on couch* Nuh?**

**Ryota: Get up Sieghart! Ronan and Jin are waiting at the entrance!**

**Sieghart: Nrrrrrr (gets up)**

**Ryota: Do da disclaimer on the way out k?**

**Sieghart: Nrrr nrr nrr nrr, nrr, nrnrnr, nrnrrrrr nuh (Ryota does not own GC, Gintama, or any advertisement catch phrases in the following story, Nrrrrrr nuh.)**

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 5: LET'S PAARTY IN A HOST CLUB!**

It is 6:00 at the Serdin Academy, and what better time to start a whole party in the school? Ooh, lookie there it's a huge crowd in front of some grand looking doors. Let's see what's the commotion shall we?

The crowd of people (which were mostly girls somehow) was chattering in front of the grand looking doors; maybe I should call it "Gran" looking doors due to huge Grandark eye painted in the middle. Anyways, the crowd suddenly just shut up like ~wssssssh~ when the Gran looking doors opened up with a big flash of light, revealing a large fancy hallway with a carpet and everything.

The crowd walked to the end of the hallway to reveal an ACTUAL grand-looking door. This time, the door opened up with a great force from behind it bellowing cheesecake scented smoke through the hall.

Through those doors walked in 3 people, specifically 3 guys. The one on the right was a red haired boy in a red fancy suit, the one in the middle revealed to be a spiky haired man in a black tux, and the one on the left was a blue, longed haired boy in a blue tux.

"Welcome to the Serdin Chase Chaos Host Club!" they shouted in unison. "We are the 3 creators of this club…"

"I'm Jin" Jin said

"I'm Sieghart, because you're worth it" Sieghart said.

"I'm Ronan, I'll make you feel and taste the rainbow" Ronan said, then lifted up one arm to have random fireworks shoot out of his sleeve.

Then all 3 of them parted in the middle where Rufus and Lass walked in a maroon and cerulean suit holding a plate with a cup of water on it in a waiter like way.

"Welcome my Pomeranians," said Lass "You're going to have an explosive time here."

"We're going to have a DYMANIC and HOT party here tonight" said Rufus with his eyes closed.

Then Rufus opened his eyes, threw his plate with a cup of water back, and shot his Eyeteeth Bazooka above him which exploded into more flashy fireworks while he yelled

"LET'S PAAAARTY!"

"BOO YEAH!" everybody behind him said punching their fists into the air.

Every customer stared, then screamed, or applauded, or yelled a crazed yell, then ran in to get seated.

Yep, this is gonna be a busy day for them.

"Oi! Get this cheesecake to table 5 Sieghart! It'll taste like the rainbow!" Ronan yelled from the kitchen "Yeeesir! Because it's worth it!" Sieghart Tux Mode yelled back as he gathered the plate.

The Host Club was bustling with customers and food was going out from the kitchen like crazy due to Ronan's ultimate kitchen skills.

Sieghart walked to table 5,

"Here is your cheesecake, because you're all worth it," he said to the customers.

"Stop, just stop, that phrase will never become catchy on you," One of the customers said.

Sieghart then realized who he was talking to.

On the table were Elesis, Arme, Lire, and Mari with her Polaris hair…..in dresses, yes including Elesis. Elesis's face was turning very green though for some reason.

"E-e-e-excuse me?" Sieghart asked them.

"The "catch phrase" is not working out, for you, sorry." Arme said.

Sieghart twitched, put the cheesecake on the table and ran back to the kitchen, while grabbing Ryan on the way.

"RONAN!" Sieghart screamed.

"Yes, the rainbows tasting foods are ready," he replied.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Sieghart screamed.

"….What happened?" Ronan asked.

"Is there any more food going to table 5?" Sieghart asked.

"Um…yeah. 4 full meat deluxe plates, 3 Vegetation deluxe plate, 1 plate of lasagna, and….a bowl of oil?" Ronan finished, clearly confused.

"Is it ready?" Sieghart asked.

"Um, yes, it tastes and feels like the rainbo-," Ronan was about to finish his catch phrase when Sieghart interrupted.

"Good, good, good, here!" and Sieghart dragged Ronan out next to Ryan and went into the kitchen. "I'll get the cooking done for now just go SERVE TABLE 5!" Sieghart finished screaming.

"Alright, alright, come along Ryan." Ronan said.

Sieghart curled himself into a ball as heard the yells of

"ELLY!"

"LIRE!"

Then the crashes of jumping host's and loud beating and arrow shooting of 2 customers, then there was a strangely loud **ZAP**.

Sieghart dared to look over the door to see a cannon being pointed at the kitchen. There was a loud **BOOM** and Sieghart saw a blue and orange blast heading into the kitchen. Sieghart ducked away under a table as a Ronan and Ryan landed on the kitchen floors.

Ryan and Ronan got up, burnt black. They got up and dusted themselves.

"That felt like the rainbow!" Ronan said.

Ryan nodded, taking out the arrow that penetrated his head.

Ronan looked to find Sieghart cooking….something. He looked over and saw Sieghart frying stuff humans would call "dark matter".

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU COOKING SIEGHART!?" Ronan yelled.

"Well, there was a bunch of leftover food in that bin over there, so I thought it would work to re-cook it." Sieghart replied.

"NOOOOOOOOO! THE AUTHOR SAID WE CAN SPEND AS MUCH AS WE WANT FOR THIS CHAPTER!" Ronan wailed in despair and then threw Sieghart and Ryan out of the kitchen mumbling to his frying pan

"It's okay Panny, daddy's got you."

I didn't describe the surroundings yet huh? Well if we look around, the Host Club is a naturally well-made fancy room with bunches of large tables and a performance stage.

Atop the performance stage was Rufus in a maroon suit shooting random things throw at him from the customers with his Eyeteeth, a Host being one of them.

The Hosts were of a limited amount being Sieghart, Ronan, Jin, Ryan, Lass, Rufus, and Shio.

"It's not Shio, its Dio!" Shio yelled at the author while serving a bowl of Shio Ramen.

Lass was exceptionally good at serving plates, normally Hosts would sit down and probably dine with their customers, but Lass was pretty much acting like a super quick waiter, serving meals here and there a ninja like speed. Except for one incident…

"Lass, I've got another plate that'll taste and feel like the rainbow!" Ronan called to Lass.

"Got it!" Lass called back as he zoomed over.

Lass picked up the plate and looked at it. On it was a piece of delicious, heavenly, rainbow-tastic, SLICE OF CHERRY PIE!

Lass's hand began to shake like crazy.

"Get that to table 17," Ronan said to him.

"Go-Got it," Lass replied.

This time, Lass simply walked over to table 17 at steady pace.

"Here's your cherry pie young miss." Lass said to the customer.

The customer revealed to be Rita the teacher of the food and fabrics class.

"Yes, thank you." Rita replied.

Lass set down the plate. Rita was just about to dig in when she saw Lass staring at her, or more specifically, the cherry pie.

"Yes?" Rita said to Lass.

"I was wondering…if you'd like the super cherry deluxe with that?" Lass asked.

"Um…sure?" Rita replied.

"Great! RONAN!" Lass yelled towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Ronan asked looking over to him over the kitchen counter.

"I WANT 5 BOTTLES OF CHERRY SYRUP PRONTO!" Lass yelled at him.

"Fi-five?" Rita asked, clearly confused.

"Okay, the rainbow shall be on!" Ronan yelled back.

Ronan then threw 5 bottles of cherry syrup at Lass, who caught them and then proceeded to squirt all the contents of every single bottle.

"Wai-don-what are yo-Um-err" Rita mumbled as she watched Lass pour the 5th and final bottle of cherry syrup onto her piece of cherry pie.

"There you go, the super cherry deluxe cherry pie," Lass said.

"Oh….," Rita said as she looked at the now mountain of cherry syrup.

"What's wrong? Eat up," Lass said to Rita.

"…." Rita cautiously dug her spoon into the mountain of cherry syrup and ate some of it, completely ignoring the piece of pie at the very bottom.

Lass just stared at the mountain of cherry syrup adoringly, with a huge drooling grin plastered over his face.

Rita looked over to him. "…do you want some?" Rita asked him.

"Can I?" Lass said, like an excited little puppy getting its bone.

"Rita nodded. Lass got out a spoon from his suit and stabbed it into the mountain of cherry syrup and began to eat at fast steady pace.

Rita unconsciously scooped cherry syrup out of the mountain and into her mouth as she watched Lass eat cherry syrup at extreme speeds.

At one point Rita and Lass put their spoons in at the same time, causing both spoons to touch each other, making Rita look away blushing. This only drove Lass to eat even faster as she looked away.

Suddenly Bestair, the manager of the school clubs, walked over and began to yell at Lass.

"Why the hell are you messing around with my girlfriend?!" Bestair yelled.

"Huh?" Only then did Lass notice Rita blushing.

"Oh! She must've seen my hidden bottle of cherry syrup." Lass said.

Bestair, apparently took this the wrong way, and proceeded to beat up Lass.

But Lass flew away with a Mario Jump and went back to serving plates while yelling,

"Thanks for the meal miss!"

Bestair growled as he jumped away, but then noticed the full bottle of cherry syrup on the floor.

"Huh, he really did have one hidden away." Bestair mumbled.

Rita just pushed away her, now revealed, slice of cherry pie.

Gran, Eclipse, and Zero walked into the Host club, hoping to fetch something good to eat at night.

"Ronan said it was going to be fantastic "just like the rainbow" he said," Zero said to Gran and Eclipse as they got seated.

Zero was in a green suit, while Eclipse was in a purple dress, and Gran was being a rebel and wearing his casual street clothes.

"Couldn't you wear something ACTUALLY nice to a place like this Gran?" Eclipse asked him.

"I don't need to wear a suit to look hot, I'm good enough already!" Gran said, and then got a bottle of soy sauce splashed in his eyes, courtesy of Eclipse.

"She's going through the stage girls go through when they enter this school," Zero mumbled to himself as he watched Gran roll around the ground trying desperately to get the soy sauce out of his eyes, which didn't go so well, making him temporarily wearing one of Zero's spare eye covers.

"Yo! Zero! Gran, Eclipse! " Ryan said as he came over. "Nice to see you guys came! Would you like anything?" Ryan asked them.

"Ummmm, I'll take the…..oh hey I guess I'll try the dual steamed Krakos claws." Zero said.

"A regular piece of chocolate cake for me" Gran said.

"You've been eating nothing but cake ever since you became this form, I'll take the pure white rice with vegetables," Eclipse said.

"You've been eating nothing but vegetables ever since you became that form, what are you? An elf? You're secretly an Elf aren't you? Feel so much pity for animals huh? No pity for the plants you eat? They keep telling me "beans are the meat of the earth! Beans are the meat of the earth!" I can't really take anymore of that stupidity! They eat no meat but the female elves become as hot as ever it just doesn't make sense!" Gran ranted, but was silenced with more soy sauce soaked through the eye cover and into his eyes, courtesy of Eclipse.

"Yeah, you better leave and get our orders in now" Zero said to Ryan as he watched Gran rolling on the floor covering his eyes.

Soon the food came over, and as Zero, Gran, and Eclipse were about to dig in Ryan said something to them.

"Um, hey Zero, Gran, we're kind of running low of Hosts here due to the constant dining with the customers part of this thing, and Lass is currently in the toilet, puking out a red essence that smells like cherries, could you guys help us?" Ryan asked them.

"Sorry, I don't help with tedious stuff," Gran said to Ryan.

"You'll get paid,"

"COUNT ME IN!" Gran yelled.

"Good, Zero's already suited, all we have to do is dress you up." Ryan said to Gran.

"Wait what? NO! I refuse to wear something like that!" Gran panicked.

Suddenly Eclipse grabbed Grans collar and threw him into the changing room.

"You've already agreed, no backing out now, c'mon Ryan, Zero, let's force him into a tux!" Eclipse said with an evil look.

In the changing room Gran twitched.

"There! All set to go!" Eclipse exclaimed as she tied the tie onto Gran, who's face was full of soy sauce and had a double eye cover.

"Somebody kill me, kill me now," Gran mumbled under his breath.

"It's not too bad Gran," Zero said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Gran said.

"Hold on I'm coming too," Eclipse said as she came out of the changing room that she snuck into wearing a purple tuxedo.

"Wha?!" The 3 guys yelled in shock.

"Are you a cross-dresser?! You're a cross-dresser aren't you?! You fail at this kind of thing! Your womanly features are showing! Why are you a cross-dresser?!" Gran ranted again.

-Soy Sauce transition-

"I'm going to keep you and Gran in-line, no telling what you guys will do" Eclipse said as Gran rolled on the floor covering his hidden eyes. Suddenly Duel jumped in while he wore his janitor suit yelling

"DON'T DO IT ECLIPSE! YOU'RE A GIIIIRL!" and was then thrown out after that.

"…Okay then…" Zero and Ryan said in fear.

"Right! Let's get going!" Eclipse said happily and exited.

Ryan shivered and followed, while Zero dragged Gran along.

I'd rather not get into how things went from there, let's just say there was a lot of blind tripping, soy sauce shooting, and accidentally being thrown at Rufus's gun show.

All the hosts (including Eclipse) were sitting around one of the school fields in middle of the night, simply resting.

"Tiring day we had today" Sieghart said. "But it was all worth it."

"Mmhmm, I got to serve at Amy's table" Jin said happily.

"Aaaaah I made so many things that felt and tasted like the rainbow." Ronan said.

"Hoho~, I saw Lire," Ryan said in a daze.

"It's not Shio, it's Dio, and why was I put to serve all the Shio Ramens?" Dio asked.

"Cherry….Pie….Syrup….Deluxe….." Lass mumbled.

"I shot 10,456 things today" Rufus the Sadist said.

"It was quite fun," Zero said.

"I never had so much Soy Sauce on my eyes in my life." Said Gran, his eyes, now bandaged.

Eclipse just smiled in her sleep.

"By the way guys…" Sieghart started.

"Yeah?" they all said.

"The Host Club is closed down for now," Sieghart said.

"HUH?!" all of them exclaimed in confusion.

"The author said we wasted too much time in this chapter, and we have to get back into the regular basis of the story, even though there's no actual plot, and the club manager didn't like it much," Sieghart said.

"Awww," the male chasers said.

"However, he did say the Host Club may open up again." Sieghart said.

"YAY!" everybody yelled.

"Till' then, we have to spend the money we made today wisely." Sieghart-Sensei said.

"Got it!"

"Now get to your dorms and sleep, you have class tomorrow." Sieghart-Sensei said.

**Ryota: That chapter was realllly long huh? Well, that's the end of Serdin Chase** **Chaos Host Club! But rest assured, the Host Club WILL COME BACK…..maybe. Hope you enjoyed it and Eclipse's Soy Sauce attacks!**

**Don't forget to review and fave!**


	6. Turkey's only good with lots of Stuffing

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei Chapter 6: Turkey's only good with lots of Stuffing.**

**Ryota: Good day to you all! After all the hectic stuff on the last chapter, I just thought we should get back into the "custom adventures". So, here's chapter 6 of TUSS! Lire the Disclaimer!**

**Lire: Ryota doesn't own Grand Chase, Gintama, or any of its contents, though he does wonder what would happen if the actual creator wrote a FF and put something like this in their story.**

* * *

It was a typical day in class GC-17. The regular Sadistic explosions, the many strands of blue hair on the floor, more Krakos claws and blue slime on floor than you can ever imagine, and the natural sounds of someone getting beaten up in the class room.

These times usually don't stay for long; something will ALWAYS interfere with the learning environment. However, some events stand out more than the others.

How would you like to view what's inside the doors of heaven right now?

"So in the end, the word "Shio" comes from the very excess of salt inside a bowl of ramen, you should be proud of having such a glorious name Shio," Sieghart Sensei finished pointing at Dio to emphasis his point.

"It's not Shio, its Dio!" Shio said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sieghart Sensei replied.

"Sensei!" Elesis called from her seat. "Do you have any more of those extra spicy flavored pork left?"

"Indeed I do Elesis," Sieghart Sensei said as he through a giant body of pork on Elesis's desk. Elesis proceeded to dig in.

"That's not really good, meat's a horrible factor to the world," Lire said.

"Meat's awesome! I don't understand why you elves don't eat it along with other vegetarians." Elesis said as she chewed on her piece of pork.

"We don't eat meat because that meat has SOULS, SOOOOUULSS!" Lire yelled angrily.

Ryan nodded, earning an arrow in the spot of his head that doesn't bleed.

Eclipse gave a interested look while holding up an extremely dangerous green onion.

"Elesis! I demand that you hand that poor pig over so I can give it a proper burial!" Lire yelled at Elesis.

"NO! IT'S MY BABY!" Elesis screamed back while biting rapidly into her piece of pork.

"Grrrr," Lire growled menacingly.

"Now, now girls, there's only 1 way for us to settle all of this," Sieghart Sensei said casually while waving his hand downwards.

"HOW DO YOU SUGGEST THAT?!" Lire and Elesis yelled at him.

Sieghart Sensei flipped his arm to his right out dramatically and yelled

"A DEBATE!"

~~~~~TUSS~~~~~~~

"Here we are today folks, in the just-recently-created- News within the Serdin Academy documentaries!" Lass said into the cameraman (which was Zero)

"Today we're recording a once-in-a-life-time battle between Meat and Vegetables!" Lass said. "Now to the weather! Rin?! Rin?! Eh…?" It turns out Rin was buying as many snacks as possible at the snack bar and preserving them in a container.

"Uh…"

Not knowing what to do Lass grabbed the nearest person around him, when he looked over to who it was he found out it was none other than...Arme!

"Um…Lass what are you doing?" Arme asked cautiously.

"Um...Could you spare a few minutes of your life to be a weather girl for a few minutes?" Lass whispered to her.

"Oh...Sure!" Arme coughed, then posed into a weather-girl like pose. "Today's weather will be sunny with the 100% chance of getting hit my a meteor," Arme said.

"Goo-Wait! Meteor?! Where!? Where?! How?!" Lass said frantically.

"I was using a fire spell to heat up Elesis's steak for the debate, but accidentally used a meteor spell instead, don't ask me how I got those 2 mixed up, I just kinda do sometimes." Arme explained.

Then there was a huge explosion in front of the camera.

**BOOM**

Lass got up from all the rubble, "Was…that one of the meteors?" Lass asked himself.

"Oi, Lassy! You still alive?" Rufus the Sadist called from the smoke.

"That little….." Lass mumbled to himself.

-Super battle scene between Sadist and Cherry Addict GO!-

_Sadist used Bazooka Attack!_

_Cherry Addict countered with Cherry Syrup Burst!_

_Sadist used BANG BANG BANG with an Eyeteeth attack!_

_Cherry Addict countered with Giant Cherry Bomb and healed with Consumption of Cherries!_

_Sadist fainted!_

-Super battle scene between Sadist and Cherry Addict END!-

Anyways…on with the debate!

"Here we are with the debate contestants! Supporting Team Carnivorous Warriors are, Elesis! Gran! And…..Mari! Supporting Team Vegetarians are… Lire! Ryan! And…Eclipse! How will this amazing debate end?! Here comes the 1st two battlers! Elesis and Lire!" Lass exclaimed!

Elesis and Lire walked on to the stage. Lire, in her dress decorated with pictures of bunches of animals on it yelled "GO VEGEN! OR ALL THE ANIMALS WE CHERISH ON THE EARTH WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Silence bellowed the debate room…

Elesis then came up, in her rebellious Savior suit while chewing on a piece of well-done steak, yelled "EETZ ZE MEETZ! ITZ WELLZ GEVE YUU SUPRR PROWERS AND UNLIMEETERD ATTARK STRUNGTH!" Then walked off the stage while chewing on her piece of steak.

Silence once again filled the debate room…

"That was it?" Lass inquired. "Um….what's everybody's opinion so far?"

Silence once again filled the room….

"Um, what are the betting scores so far Zero?" Lass asked the cameraman.

Zero shrugged, because him being blind makes him incapable of looking at the scores.

Lass walked over to the betting boards and looked over the bets so far.

"Um, Ronan put his name here saying he voted for Carnivorous Warriors since Elly's on this team, and Amy put her name on the V-team because she didn't want her pet to be eaten and…why are there 2 Rufus's?" Lass looked over to his comment

"Here he says, "As you read this comment I recently put 2 of my names on each side just for the fun of it, I intend on making an appearance sometime into the debate to voice my true opinion because everybody needs to hail that opinion or else I'll use my super sadism to take over this Academy. And Lass, if you're reading this, where I put my names will explode as you finish this message" Lass read aloud. "WAIT, WHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lass yelled.

As Lass flee across the debate room Eclipse and Gran came on stage….

* * *

**Ryota: How was that for my 1****st**** ever CLIFFHANGER?! I'm still coming up for the Eclipse and Gran debate scene….. yeah this chapter was kind of rushed some what and not really funny…..but you guys get the gist of it right? Anyways stay tuned for next chapter of the V vs. M debate!**

**Don't forget to review or do whatever to da story!**


	7. Don't ever diss someone's speech

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 7: Don't ever diss someone's speech in front of the speech-giver.**

**Ryota: Heya everybody! Welcome to the 2****nd**** part of the Vegan vs. Carnivorous arc of this story! (Is it supposed to be called an arc?) This part ensues Gran, supporting the "Meat Team", and Eclipse, supporting the "Vege Team". Commence at once!**

**Disclaimer: Ryota does not own Grand Chase, Gintama or any other content used in the story, except the Soy Sauce, de Soy Sauce is RYOOOTA'S!**

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 7: Don't ever diss someone's speech in front of the speech-giver.**

* * *

Re-cap!

Elesis and Lire got into an argument of Meat and Vegetables/Fruits (though the fruit wasn't mentioned), and giving the poor pig that Elesis was eating in class a proper burial, though Elesis could just say eating it was a proper burial for it.

Lass started his own News Show for the Academy with Zero as the cameraman, and Arme as the newly-hired weather girl, and Rin getting fired for preserving junk food in his refrigerator (once again, the refrigerator was not mentioned, nor the fruit).

The Cherry Addict and Sadist had a giant face-off with the Sadist fainting, but not being caught.

Elesis and Lire made huge impactual (is that a word?!) statements while Lass was flinged half-way across the debate room by Rufus's/ The Sadist's name sticker.

As the Moon beckons in front of the Sun, and grand battle will begin between Eclipse and Gran….

Got it memorized? (Copyrighted to Axel from KH, a completely different game.)

* * *

Eclipse walked formally into debate stand, while Gran simply just ….walked into his debate stand.

"I'm Eclipse" Eclipse said.

"I'm Gran" Gran said.

"….."

"I'm gonna start with a speech!" Eclipse exclaimed.

Everybody groaned, and then was showered with The Author's Specially Made Soy Sauce.

Everybody cheered out of fear.

"Good! So *ahem* Today we gather, to determine our battle of Meat (Eclipse glares at Team Carnivorous Warriors) and Vegetables. I have one thing to say of what side I support, and that is VEGETABLES AND FRUITS! Meat is a horrible, horrible, thing. All the animals that are made into food are eaten, only to look forward to the prospect of being turned into disgustingly, horrifying, and stinky, bad, horrendous, evil, awful, outrageous, distasteful, detestable, foul, hideou-"Eclipse was then cut off by Gran.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WE GET THE POINT NO NEED FOR ALL THE SYNONYMS!" Gran yelled.

Eclipse glared at Gran and continued "-s, waste. I don't think ANYONE wants to feel ending up like THAT!" Eclipse said. "Our species has gone on living the age of meat and carnivores! The time of Vegetables and Fruits are upon us! We must act now or all of our precious buddies in the outside and inside lands will disappear due to human and demon consumption! We must also rid ourselves of all the pollution in the sea and ground! LONG LIVE THE VEGETARIANS!" Eclipse finished with a yell.

Nobody applauded.

They got The Author's specially Made Soy Sauce splashed on them.

"Now if you agree APPLUAD!" Eclipse yelled.

Everybody applauded, probably out of fear.

"Yes, yes, yes, that was all goodie, goodie, goodie, of you **Ms**.Eclipse," Gran said with a smug look. "But your way out of this world to have this whole place be full vegetarian,"

"How so?" Eclipse asked.

"Because in a world infested by vegetables would be….." (Simple anime formatted animation GO) Please imagine the following scene with a Simple Anime Formatted Animation of Gran and other effects.

* * *

"Let's say you walk to the lunch lines, and you see some barbecue sauced chicken in it, some would simply go take it. However, the line is very long, and by the time you get there all the BBQ chicken would be gone," Gran breathed in "So you see what else they're serving, and what you see horrifies you. Nothing but vegetables-Broccoli, Lettuce, Carrots, Tomatoes, and all the other horrifying sites of them. When you look at the BBQ chicken, you see it is nearly gone, but the line is still as long as ever. So to solve this problem, you massacre down everybody in front of you, in order to get to your BBQ chicken, when you finally slash down the last person to get the Chicken, you see your best friend grabbing it," As Gran said that, it showed a simple-animated Zero grabbing the last BBQ chicken with a very huge smug smile on his face and the simple-animated Gran falling to his knees while waterfalls of tears fall out of his eyes.

"You begin to wallow in despair that the last meat in the whole lunch line was taken, and you walk over sadly to the Farmlands, and take as much as possible. You feel saddened from losing the last BBQ Chicken to your best friend. As you sit down and begin to dig in, you see yourself in a full forest, chewing on the piece of leaf that'll keep you alive. As you chew you see a rabbit pass by, and your carnivorous instincts activate to chase it,"

As Gran said this, the simple-animated Gran got into a cat position and chased the simple-animated rabbit on all fours with a screen-to-screen animation.

"When you finally get the rabbit, you slash it open, in anticipation for all the flesh inside, but when you look inside the rabbit, you see all its organs and blood has been replaced by tomatoes, tomato juice, and bunches of connected celery. You begin to sob as you dig into the rabbit, realizing that its skin was also made of lettuce and cabbage, with an eye on an olive, when you realize that you're still sitting at the lunch table you still feel that tangy celery in your mouth. You look over to your best friend to see him chewing happily on the BBQ Chicken," The simple-animated Zero was chewing the BBQ Chicken with a smile and large blushes on his cheek while the words "OM NOM NOM" appear near his mouth.

"Your face begins to form a more evil change, and you pounce on your best friend knocking him out and taking his piece of chicken, then the ones who had their friends take their piece of Chicken pounced on them, and stole it, soon all humans and demons have formed an all out war for the rightful pieces of meat in the world, while the ones who couldn't fight or get it suffered in their forest fields,-

* * *

"-leading ultimately to the worlds destruction," Gran finished, crying.

Everybody else got up and applauded like crazy.

"That speech was so much better than that crappy speech you gave huh?" Gran whispered to Eclipse from under his covered crying eyes, he hid a sneer.

An imaginary blast of wind hit Eclipse in order to add dramatic effect.

"He-He just called my speech crappy…he's right! My speech IS crappy…BUT I WILL NOT TAKE THAT FROM GRAN!" Eclipse thought angrily. "RAAAAH!"

Eclipse cried as she pounced on Gran and started to beat him relentlessly by using whatever means necessary, from Soy Sauce, to Slaps, to even a random Eyeteeth that randomly appeared in Eclipse's hand.

~A few minutes of beating later~

"…and THAT is why vegetables and fruits must be beaten, I mean eaten," Eclipse said as she held up Grans somewhat lifeless body up by his shirt.

Everybody gave a scattered applaud,

"Hmm?"

Everybody applauded like crazy.

On another note let's see what Reporter Lass and Cameraman Zero are battling with their Pokemon in a double battle, wait, what?

Reporter Lass was watching the debate in interest as he squirted a whole bottle of cherry syrup with bunches of actual cherries into his bowl of Dio Ramen

"It's not Dio, its Shio!" The Shio Ramen said.

He also had Kaze'Doggeh in his lap, petting him like some evil mastermind.

"I wonder how this debate will end, and Rufus said he'll come in at any moment to openly and dramatically voice his opinion," Lass said as he began to slurp up his Dio Ramen.

"Hey, Boss…" Kaze'Doggeh began.

"Hrm? What is it?" Lass replied.

"There's some kind of Time Bomb under our seat," Kaze'Doggeh said as he jumped off Lass's lap and safely onto Zero's Camera.

"Wait, Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lass screamed as he was once again, blown across the debate room.

Elsewhere a Sadist chuckled evilly.

In another area The Genius Mari, and the Vegetarian Werewolf Stalker, Ryan, began to walk towards the debate stands.

* * *

**Ryota: AND END! That was it for the 2****nd**** M vs. V arc! I just noticed Asin had the longest Braid/Ponytail in the whole game and I never bothered to make a joke about it.**

**Next time! The Genius and The Vegetarian Werewolf Stalker face-off!**

**Review and do whatever please, and you shall gain the power to put bombs anywhere without being noticed!**


	8. Rotten Meat and Vegies taste the same

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 8: Meat and Vegetables taste the same when Rotten.**

**Ryota: Hello! Welcome to the final chapter to the M vs. V arc (arc!?). I would like to personally thank everybody again for keeping up to par with this story (you guys are aren't you?) Moving on, just a heads up, on Chapter 10, I'll be taking ideas (probably) from some reviewers, you can name the chapter whatever hilarious chapter name you want it to be for chapter 10 as long as it relates to the chapter. What will YOU make Sieghart Sensei's class do? And I just realized I'm doing this chapter on Earth day (week?!)**

**Moving on from that thought we have the Disclaimer! Then the story! Then the end note! That's a complete summary of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ryota does not own Grand Chase, Gintama, or any content used in the story, except the Soy Sauce, and probably the Goldfish.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meat and Vegetables taste the same when Rotten.**

* * *

Re-ca- you know what, screw it, if you don't get this chapter, read the previous one to re-cap yourself. I'm just gonna say that it's The Genius and The Vegetarian Werewolf Stalker.

Mari and Ryan walked into their debate booths Ryan pulled on his shirt collar nervously.

"Darn it! Why am I up against a Genius?! This isn't fair at all, all my comments will just look like puny puns used in some kind of ridiculous story made solely to entertain people, wait, what?" Ryan thought.

Mari gathered up her papers in a neat little stack and proceeded to look over them, and then she looked over to Ryan,

"Would you like to go first?" she said.

"Daaaarn it," Ryan thought. "She's letting me go first to see how ridiculous my speech will be, then she'll use that to her advantage and change around her lines in order to make her sound like the superior one!" Ryan thought twitching.

"Ahahaha, no, Ladies always go 1st, you can go," Ryan said to Mari.

"Oh no, I insist after all I bet you have a wonderful speech to give about the vegetarian idea," Mari replied.

"Oh craaaap! Now she's attempting to use flattery as an attempt to get me to go 1st, she isn't a Genius for nothing, she's a Tactician Prodigy!" Ryan thought panicky.

"Um, no, My speech probably sucks compared to yours, I'll go 2nd and wait, I want to hear your brilliant speech despite being on different teams," Ryan said. Mari smiled at him kindly.

"Yes! Take the bait! I need to know how the Ace of the Carnivorous Team is with her wording!" Ryan thought anxiously.

"Really now? Wouldn't you like to show off to Lire how good your speech is? She would obviously like to hear it first and show that your team isn't a coward right?" Mari said to Ryan.

Ryan gave a shocked face while grinding his teeth together. "She's using my personal wants to her advantage! Truly strategic! A true master of the debate room! I might have no chance here!" Ryan thought. He looked behind him, Lire was glaring at him determinedly. "How am I supposed to focus with that look behind my back!?" Ryan thought.

"No! I have to focus! I can't afford to lose this match! I'll have to give my speech while attempting to confuse the enemy!" Ryan thought.

"Ahem, well, if you insist, *cough*. My speech is solely based on the very purpose of vegetarian eating, as Eclipse has stated before, our animals are in deep trouble to going with extinction, but eating is not where it's at, it's with the pollution, and hunting of our animals, as well as the very destroying of their habitats," Ryan said, then swiped a glance at Mari, she was looking at him curiously.

"Heheh, that's it, I have to change the subject to make Mari lose complete sight of the actual purpose!" Ryan chuckled as he took out a small container of Goldfish and started to crunch on them in confidence.

"You see, going vegetarian can help all people in the world keep what means so much to them, the nature in the world!" Ryan yelled. "Go vegetarian! Save the planet! Clean the planet! Don't fall for those barbaric meat-eaters!" Ryan yelled making a loud *CRUNCH* on his Goldfish.

Mari looked at Ryan curiously, "That's all, that was a great speech Ryan," Mari monotones.

"Eh? Was that sarcasm? Or was that just Mari's voice? Can't tell, is she making me look bad? Or actually genuinely complimenting me? I can't really tell, huh? HUH?!" Ryan thought confusingly as he dropped his piece of Goldfish. "I intended on confusing her but now she has me confused! I can't take this! How tactful is she!? No! I can't give up now! The team is depending on me! I'll just wait for her to make her speech then lash out on her at the last minute!" Ryan thought quickly as Mari prepared her papers.

"Ahem, welcome you all today, to another Chapter of _Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei" _Mari said_._ "This chapter is the final part to the M vs. V arc, what happened last time was that Eclipse and Gran faced off in an all violent debate on the consumption of Meat and Vegetables, in all seriousness, Eclipse scared the audience into cheering for her with the Soy Sauce provided from the author and, Gran giving a well done presentation theory of the affects of the increased consumption of plants, vegetables, and other producers, making other carnivores go up on the food-chain and Humans and Demons killing one another, while Eclipse beat Gran up for insulting her speech. Meanwhile Lass was sitting comfortably in his Manager's Chair with his Kaze'Doggeh on his lap when Kaze found out that the Manager's Chair had a bomb planted by a Sadist there, Kaze'Doggeh jumped off safely as Lass was blown half-way across the debate room. While The Cherry Addict was blown away, the Genius and Vegetarian Werewolf Stalker began to walk up to their debate stands." Mari finished.

Ryan stared at her with a shocked face, then dropped his container of Goldfish and yelled confusingly, "THE RE-CAP OF THE LAST CHAPTER!? WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO SIGNIFY IN THIS DEBATE!? THAT WAS COMPLETELY OFF TOPIC WAAAAAY OFF TOPIC!" Everybody covered their ears as Ryan exploded into the microphone.

"That was just the 1st part of my speech," Mari said "The 2nd part will start now,"

Mari coughed.

"Meat is the ******* of the ***** so we should ******** all of it, make sure **** isn't ****** on useless ****** so that way **** will ****** so much better than ********* meshed with ******* in other words the ***** in the ******* will be able to ***** and ******* Lord ******* in conclusion for what we ******* ****** ***** ***** ***** ****** **** ** **** **** Okay?" Mari finished

The audience jumped up and applauded like crazy, some in tears, some jumping in joy.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! I DIDN'T GET THAT AT ALL! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE CENSORS! DID MARI SAY THAT MANY OBSCENE THINGS! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE AUDIENCE UNDERSTOOD ALL OF THAT AN ENJOYED IT!" Ryan yelled inwardly to himself. "Can't…Can't take this….. No more….." Ryan began to mumble. Everybody looked over to him.

"Let their be…Let their be…. **** AND *****!" Ryan yelled.

Suddenly their was a loud smoke bomb making so much noise that what Ryan said was incomprehensible, plus the censor sound.

"Oi, Oi, don't give me anymore of this crap, it's getting really boring," Someone said as a figure began walking through the smoke.

That figure appeared to be… (Dun, dun, duuuuuuun) THE SADIST, or in other words Rufus.

"Hey! You just deadpanned my introduction right there!" Luxus yelled. "Anyways, nice speech Mari, nice try Ryan," Lupus said as he pointed at the said person as he said their names.

"I'm here, to unite all the nations into one! Unite them all to form one perfect Union! I am here! Right now! To answer the problems here," Rufus said.

"Will we get a Banquet after this!?" A random audience member asked.

"….Yeah, probably," Lupus said, "AND STOP CHANGING MY NAME! I'M NOT GONNA END UP LIKE SHIO!" Luxus yelled.

"It's not Shio! It's Dio!" Shio yelled from the crowd.

"Anyways, the answers to this problem are right here, in my pocke-GAH!" Rufus was about to finish but was interrupted by a certain someone throwing a bomb at Rufus's feet, completely unnoticed.

"The answer is *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rufus yelled as he was blown across the room and landed near the doors.

The Cherry Addict ran up and yelled in triumph, "The Sadist has fallen! That's Karma for you!" Then felt someone grab his leg.

"Huh?"

Rufus looked up as he grabbed Lass's leg, "If I'm going down…then I'm taking my Bro down to Hell with me," Rufus said as smacked a bomb to the ground causing it to explode.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They both screamed as they were flung out the door and probably out the school windows.

Then Sieghart Sensei came up and grabbed Mari's mic and said into it,

"And that is the end of the debate! Thank you all for attending, and as Luxus said, they'll be a banquet at the Grand Hall!" Sieghart Sensei yelled

Everybody cheered.

As for the 2 Debate Teams, they ended up fighting each other to the door with the wildest methods of fighting, from hair pulling, scratching, punching, throwing, Soy Saucing, and yelling, to get out the door 1st to the Banquet where all the Meat and Vegetables you can eat are there.

**CLEAR WINNER OF DEBATE: THE SADISTIC MEALS.**

* * *

**Ryota: And that was the end of M vs. V arc! (Arc!?) I hope you enjoyed all of it! And at long last we get to go back to regular random scenes! Thanks for reading and remember, the people who read and review their ideas for Chapter 10 MAAAAY GET CHOSEN, to put it simply, Make an Idea, Name the Chapter, Let Uncle Ryota do all the work. Okay? And once again, appreciate all the favs follows reviews I have so far.**


	9. A good name can have a negative affect

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 9: A Good Name can have a Negative Affect.**

**Ryota:…Hi,…9****th**** chapter….no suggestions for chapter 10?...OKAY THEN! XD Well, just an FYI the chapter's name is pretty subtle as to what the chapter is about. Anyways, onto the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NO…OWN…..GINTAMA AND GC….CONTENT!**

"Has everyone remembered the formula for Aron? It's Ruby+Xenium+Orbs=Aron okay?" Sieghart Sensei said to the class.

"Sensei!" Dio raised his hand,

"What is it Shio?" Sieghart Sensei replied.

"It's not Shio, its Dio!" Shio exclaimed "You need to get my name right! And I don't know why we're learning the "Basic Units of Armor" when we're supposed to be learning about-"but Shio was interrupted right then by a certain purple haired girl.

"Sensei!" Arme said while she raised her hand. "Since when did we call Dio Shio?" She asked.

"Eh? His name's Dio? I always thought it was Shio," Sieghart said.

Shio slammed his face on his desk, "Author! Please correct that typo!" He begged.

Huh? What typo exactly? Most of my writing is f_lawless_. 

Sieghart Sensei got out of his thinking pose, "Well, if you want to know how Shios name was known here, it went something like this…..

(Siegharts Flashback)

"Alright everybody! Welcome to the first day of school!" The sane Sieghart Sensei said to the class. "I'm going to take roll, so all of you say here when I call your name!"

"Amy!"

"Here!" Amy said

"Elesis!"

"Mmf!?" Elesis mumbled through her mouth full of rice.

Sieghart continued down the list while slurping on his Shio Ramen Brunch until….

"Hrm this Shio Ramen is delicious!" Sieghart thought, then came down to Dio Burning Canyon.

"Shio!" Sieghart Sensei said.

"….."

"Shio?!" Sieghart Sensei said again

No response.

"Hm must be absent" Sieghart Sensei said as he closed his attendance book. "Well, good to see you all today,"

"Hold on!" yelled Dio.

"Hm, yes, and who might you be?" Sieghart Sensei asked.

"My name is Dio Burning Canyon!" Dio said.

"Burning Canyon..Burning Canyon... ooooh! So YOU'RE Shio! I best correct the attendance then!"

"It's not Shio, its Dio!" Shio yelled.

(Sieghart Flashback end)

"-it went something like that I think." Sieghart Sensei finished.

"Wait! STOP. STOP. STOP!" Lire yelled "That was too close to Shio Ramen origins! You've gotta add some pizzazz to how we obtained Shio's name!" Lire said.

"It's not Shio, its Dio" Shio mumbled though nobody could hear him.

(Lire's flashback)

"So, everybody's here right? Good. Now! Let's begin our session of lear-"But Sieghart Sensei was soon interrupted by Dio abruptly standing up from his seat and yelling,

"I'm Dio Burning Canyon and I presume myself King of this class!" and then an arrow got shot into his head, courtesy of Lire,

"That's the wrong idea Shio; I'M the ruler of this class GAHAHAHAHA!"

(Lire Flashback end)

"-and that's how I ended up Queen of this class" Lire said.

"HELL NO IT WAS! THAT'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SUBJECT TO WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Sieghart Sensei yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're all going wrongly about this, THIS was ACTUALLY how Shio's name came into existence," Rufus said.

(Rufus Flashback)

"Oh! Look at him! He's our little baby!" A motherly demon said to a sleeping baby Dio, "I think we should call him Sh-"

"STOP, STOP, STOOOP!" Lass yelled at Rufus, "That's waaaaay too back! And what kind of a mother would name their child after a bowl of ramen (Na**** apparently)?! How were you even there to see Dio *cough* Shio being born!?" Lass yelled.

Rufus shrugged "I'm older than I look?" Rufus said.

"Hey, we already have a 600 year-old person here; I won't have anyone take that position." Sieghart Sensei said.

"Well, if you insist, we'll go to a bit more of a _modern _time," Rufus said.

(Rufus Flashback)

It was lunch time, and guess what they were serving in the lunch lines? Ramens of every flavor! There was Miso, Shoyu, Instant, etc. and many more! Wait, the etc. wasn't needed then if I said that. Anyways, all the Grand Chase guys were sitting at the table faaaaar away from the violent beasts in another table,

Dio was slurping on a, surprise, surprise, Shio Ramen!

"Hmph, I can't believe you can eat that salty ramen, it's disgusting," Ryan said.

"Hm, you're an extremely weak person if you can't take a little salt," Dio replied.

Then there was a sudden *BANG* and Dio's face was inside the bowl he was eating out of with Rufus's hand holding it down. Dio began to struggle, waving his hands around, and trying to punch the perpetrator with his Rake Claw.

Rufus gave a sadistic smile, "Awww, why are you struggling? Salt is an amazing cleanser for your face," (no not really actually) Rufus said slyly as he pushed Dio's face down harder down into the bowl.

"Since you like salt so much, you know what we should call you? Shio. It's a perfect name to torture you with." Rufus said as he proceeded to decorate Shio's head with empty bowls and strings of noodle,"

"It's not Shio…." Dio started to growl.

"Huh?"

"It's DIO!" Shio yelled and did a German Suplex on Rufus, smashing his head into the floor, and then walked off, growling at anybody that passed by him.

Meanwhile, Lass looked over to Rufus, who was trying to get his head out of the floor, pointed at him, and snickered.

(Rufus flashback end)

"…Wouldn't this suggest Rufus being a bully?" Ronan asked.

"Nonsense! I'm a Sadist; I'm past the point of being a mere bully!" Rufus said.  
"…."

Then, through the silence, Shio flipped his desk out the window and yelled,

"IT'S NOT SHIO! IT'S DIO!" Shio roared and start going into a hissy fit onto his classmates.

Meanwhile, Gran, Eclipse, and Mari, backed away slowly.

Ahem, as for how Shio's name came into existence it went more like this.

One of Shio's butlers, Sebastian, came into the classroom and wrote a perfect S H on top of the D on Dio's name, afterwards he was thrown out the window by Elesis, thinking he was a throw pillow; MAN that window has gone through so much abuse.

**Ryota: I don't know why I wrote this…..anyways! I just played through the Nightmare Circus for the 1****st**** time and its helluva fun! Btw, THEY DON'T HAVE GRANDARK AND ECLIPSE AS OFFICIAL CHARACTERS ON ! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! GONNA TORTURE THE FF ADMINS INTO THE SUBMITTING THEM!**

**Review Fave and Follow plz.**


	10. Apoligize when you break something

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 10: When you break something be sure to apologize greatly.**

**Ryota: Hello! I welcome you to the 10****th**** chapter of Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! As you should all know from before, this chapter…is a request chapter…or something like that. Anyways this idea(more like the only) was submitted by ****Fasanation Rose! ****If I'm right, this was the exact idea….**

**Fasanation Rose:** "**I have a good idea for chapter 10: A Phoenix Wright based scene. You know, ****the lawyer**** with the funky hairdo who screams "OBJECTION!" in every court case? If only real law was that fun..."**

**Or something like that…. ANYWAYS! Onto the story! And Fasanation Rose, I'm sorry if you had another chapter title in mind….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GC, Gintama, or the idea coming in for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: When you break something, be sure to apologize greatly.**

* * *

Dio walked into the courtroom-which was more like a classroom transformed into a classroom- in a suit and a nervous look on his face. He sat down onto his seat the "Suspect Seat" if you know what I mean…

Oh! Someone else is coming through the doors to the courtroom! The person seems to be a long red haired man in a suit; this must be Shio's attorney or lawyer….or whatever! The man walked up with a suitcase and sat down next to Shio with a smug look, then turned over to the Plaintiff (the person suing, no joke, I searched this up) with a glare. In the Plaintiff's seat was Sieghart-Sensei, seating with his legs on the table and picking his nose in a bored way.

"Hey Shio," The man said to Dio.

"It's not Shio, its Dio, and what?" he replied.

"Uh…why did I study up on lawsuits?" The man asked.

Dio slammed his face onto the table. "I knew I should've gone with Ronan….or Jin…..but why ELESIS of all people?! And the author needs to stop calling Elesis a man, no matter how masculine she is," Shio mumbled to himself, earning himself a friendly (FRIENDLY?!) slap on the back by Elesis, which gave Shio back pain as Elesis said, "Oh come on! Don't be that way! I never lost in an argument before, especially with THIS," Elesis said confidently as she somehow pulled out a giant sword from her suitcase.

"AH! AH! AH! PUT THAT AWAY! WE'LL BOTH GO TO JAIL IF YOU TAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT OUT!" Shio screamed. "And I thought you didn't know what we were doing!"

"Huh? I don't," Elesis replied.

Shio sighed, "Your gonna prove me NOT guilty in this court case where Sieghart is suing me,"

"What's he suing you for?" Elesis asked.

"The….window I broke by flipping a desk in anger at it last chapter…" Shio mumbled quietly but loud enough for his lawyer to hear.

"That window huh…it sure has been through a lot of abuse for this whole story…" Elesis said. "But we have a whole class of witnesses to say that they saw you flip that desk out the window,"

"Don't worry, just say I did it BECAUSE that class provoked me to, and say the whole class of GC-17 besides us are a whole gang that's trying to destroy this school, and say Sieghart-Sensei is the ringleader," Shio said with a look that clearly said "Quite the flawless plan huh?"

"A gang huh…maybe I should start one, an all-girls gang!" Elesis exclaimed.

"No! No! No! NO! That'll er…be too much effort!" Shio said sweat dropping.

"Alright! Leave it to me!" Elesis said confidently.

There was a slam of the giant Gavel as the short little green haired fill-in judge walked up to the bench (that's what they call the judge's seat, no joke, I _searched _this up…uhuh) with a handful of papers.

"Okay, the Plaintiff is Sieghart Sensei….600 years old….a Highlander, and a teacher at Serdin's Grand Academy….suing the defendant Shio for flipping a window and breaking a desk…." The judge, now identified as Lime, said lazily.

"My name is _**still**_Shio on there?! And she got the information wrong! It's supposed to be flipping a desk *cough* being _provoked _into flipping a desk at the window and breaking it!" Shio said

"Eh, don't sweat the small stuff Shio," Sieghart Sensei said, now cleaning his ear and wiping it on his attorney, Mari, causing him to get zapped in the eye with a Ray Gun, created by Mari of course.

"Okay, the court shall commence no- ugh screw it we're just gonna let everyone go scot-free okay?" Lime said, "I'm missing out on my all-time favorite drama right now! "The love life of a demon puppy, Kaze'aze!"" Lime exclaimed.

"Whatever," Sieghart Sensei said and proceeded to get up.

"Fine by me," Shio said and began to walk away too.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard from the jury. Everybody froze.

Of course, the gunshot was from none other than our buddy boy Sadist Rufus!

"Nobody leaves this room until this has been settled in a court-like way by law," Rufus said with a glare and pointing his Eyeteeth specifically at Shio.

"If we're gonna settle this quickly, we should just execute the guilty defendant as of right now," Rufus said as he slowly started to pull the trigger.

"OBJECTION!" someone yelled.

Everybody turned over to Mari, Siegharts attorney.

"We will not execute ANYONE until they are proven guilty!" Mari yelled.

Dio face palmed "Great, now I have to look forward to an execution if I lose this case," he thought glumly

Elesis looked up to Mari with great admiration apparent on her face.

"Oi, why are you looking up to Mari right now?!" Shio said to Elesis frantically.

"She said OBJECTION….I wanna try that," Elesis said, her eyes shining.

"….ugh whatever just as long as you get me proven innocent, I don't wanna die yet." Dio said.

"Ahem, let's commence then…so…" Lime started as she picked up a piece of paper. "May I see one of the classmates that was there when the event happe-"

"OBJECTION!" Elesis yelled, flicking her finger at Lime dramatically, hitting Shio's face in the process.

"Huh, you're making an objection already?" Lime asked with a confused look.

"Yes, I suggest you don't have a classmate as a witness, since all the students in GC-17 are a gang of delinquents, however, if you insist on it I'll present the witness against the defendant myself," Elesis said with narrowed eyes and a face that made her look…smart.

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" Shio thought in panic, that was until he saw the witness.

It was Ley.

"Holy-! Elesis just made an ACTUALLY smart move!" Dio thought in amazement.

"Ley? You're in class GC-17 are you not?" Lime asked.

"Yeah, I am, what the hell does it matter to you?!" Ley yelled at Lime.

Lime shied away, "I feel a dark aura from this girl over her, but um, what did you see?" Lime asked Ley.

"I saw a guy flip a desk in anger," Ley said with a glare at Lime and Sieghart.

"OBJECTION!" Mari yelled.

"Hm?"

"It is not liable for a witness from the defendant to be used ON the defendant!" Mari said

"OBJECTION!" Elesis yelled, once again, pointing her finger dramatically at Mari, whilst poking Dio's eye with her finger.

"A witness is a witness no matter which side it is from! AND this student is one of the members I was talking about!" Elesis yelled.

Ley raised her fist in the air in triumph, "I AM the daughter of the Crimson River, which is rumored to be a criminal syndicate!" Ley said proudly.

"She's trying to get herself arrested huh?" Shio thought.

Lime looked over to Shio, "What does the defendant himself have to say?" She asked.

"Yes!" Dio said as he stood up. "In my point of view, I was PROVOKED by my classmates! They caused me to get angry and flip my desk!" Dio exclaimed.

"OBJECTION!" Elesis yelled smacking Dio on purpose this time, causing one of his Horns to snap off.

"AAAAGH! MY HORN! YOU SNAPPED IT OFF!" Shio yelled, sadly, no one heard him. "Why the hell are you objecting to my statement?!" Shio asked.

"I am objecting to emphasis that Shio was provoked by the evil gang classmates! With Sieghart Sensei as the ringleader!" Elesis yelled.

"Wha?" Dio said in confusion.

"OBJECTION!" Sieghart yelled. "Now they're saying LIES! Didn't we take an oath to say nothing but the truth?!" Sieghart yelled.

Whoops I seemed to have forgotten that.

"SCREW YOU AUTHOR!" Sieghart Sensei yelled.

"I think I have gathered enough information here," Lime said, "I will now give the judging," Lime said.

Rufus growled, spinning his Eyeteeth in his hand.

"….As determined by the Jury and me, we pronounce the defendant…..NOT GUILTY!" Lime said.

Rufus groaned and slammed his head on his desk, while attempting to shoot the person next to him, but narrowly missing.

"Now if you don't mind, there's still 10 minutes left of "The love life of a demon puppy, Kaze'aze!"" Lime said. "I shall be going to watch it now," and promptly walked away, but not before slamming her Gavel on the floor to signal the end of the case.

Shio and Elesis cheered.

"I did it! OBJECTIONS!" Elesis exclaimed

"Yeah! Now I just need to sue for people changing my name!" Shio yelled.

"Whatever," Sieghart Sensei said with a bored expression and re-took his teachers desk. "Good job Mari," Sieghart Sensei said and through her a stuffed Gon, which Mari grabbed frantically and hugged it like crazy.

"All of you! That's over! Now let class commence!" Sieghart Sensei yelled.

* * *

**Ryota: I don't even know if I got the gist of this…..anyways…..Thank You Fasanation Rose for your idea I hope I did it justice.**

**As for everybody else…..thanks for reading, don't forget to review, follow, or fave!**


	11. A childhood is hard to remeber as youage

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 11: A childhood is hard to remember as you age.**

**Ryota…Another Chapter huh…..**

**Sieghart: I haven't been in the author's booth for awhile….**

**Ryota: Yeah….. listening to "So Scandalous" from Soul Eater sure calms your nerves.**

**Sieghart: ~Snores~**

**Disclaimer: No own GC or Gintama content.**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 11: A childhood is hard to remember as you age.**

* * *

Arme and Lire had their backs to the wall and were jumping around with making ninja poses with the "Sneaky BGM" played in the background.

"Bum bum, bum bum, bum, bum, bum bum bum, bad-daaaaaa bada-daaaa," Arme hummed along with the music as Arme and Lire did a dodge roll into the kitchen of the Serdin Academy Cafeteria.

"Okay, all I need is this…" Arme mumbled grabbing some of the parsley while pulling out a beaker filled with a strange red liquid in it.

"After you add that in my Gorgos will be able to shrink back to a Gon right?" Lire asked Arme.

Arme nodded, "He'll still have his Gorgos sense though, so you won't have to re-teach him everything," she said as she added the parsley and mixed.

"Alright! It's done!" Arme said, holding the beaker up in triumph and then poured it into a smaller cylinder beaker and handed it to Lire.

"That should be enough for lil' Gorgos," Arme said as Lire took it.

"Thank you!" Lire exclaimed and ran off to feed the concoction to her pet.

Arme stretched her arms, "I guess I'll take a little rest before class starts up again," she said to herself and walked away, leaving the beaker of De-aging potion in the kitchen. However, right next to it was another beaker of the same size and same colored liquid and labeled "Tomato Juice". As Arme walked away, that label simply fell off.

After Arme walked away, the Chef of the Academy, which we shall just call The Chef, grabbed looked at the 2 beakers, wondering which one is the correct ingredient. The Chef closed his eyes and grabbed the left one and poured it into his pot of Tomato Soup. Unknown to him was the future that pot of Tomato Soup would give to others….

* * *

It was Lunch time at the Serdin Academy, and the Class of GC-17 seemed to conviently be the only class early to the cafeteria today.

"Hurry! They're giving bowls of Tomato Soup! I can't wait to try liquid Vegetables!" Ryan exclaimed.

Mostly everybody got the Tomato Soup and as they began to dig in, Jin was the 1st to notice something.

"I feel kind of….strange…" Jin said, he looked over his body, "I feel like something on me just shrank…and my arm's glowing strangleEEEEEEY!" Jin yelled as his height, along with many others, began to shrink like crazy and then in a POOF of smoke, most of the class of GC-17 were children….apparently the Tomato Soup had something in it. *Cough*

"Wha….I turned intwo a kwid…" Lire said.

Arme widened her eyes in realization, "DARN IT! I LEFT THE DE-AGING CONCOCTION IN THE KITCHEN! I THOUGHT THE AUTHOR WOULDN'T MAKE SOME KIND OF CHAPTER OUT OF THAT MISTAKE!" Arme yelled then began to bawl. Arme seemed to have made the mistake of trusting me….

"This form looks like fun! Come on guys! Let's go play!" Elesis exclaimed, then led a line of "children" to run laps around the cafeteria and make people near them trip.

Meanwhile, at Zero's table, Zero witnessed the whole thing, and then turned over to see Gran and Eclipse eating a spoonful of the Tomato Soup.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Zero cried as he watched in horror as Gran and Eclipse gulped down the spoonful of soup.

They looked over to him.

"Yeesh, no need to yell Zero, if you want some just eat your own," Gran said as he put his finger in his ear and began to glow.

"Was there something wrong in the soup?" Eclipse asked as she began to glow too.

POOF went the smoke and as the smoke cleared out Zero looked at Eclipse and Gran to see if they were okay and was surprised as to what he saw.

Eclipse was in child-form, white hair, and the kid version of her outfit. However, when Zero looked over to Gran….he just saw a Mini Grandark, notice how I said GranDARK, as in the weapon, which looked more like a Grandark Dagger instead of a sword.

Grandark's eye twitched, and then he went into a ramble.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT SOUP MADE US TURN INTO CHILDREN!? THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T IT MAKE ME TURN INTO A DEMON CHILD!? IT MADE ME A MINI VERSION OF MY PREVIOUS SELF. GRAAAAH WHY!? WHY?! WHY DID I TURN INTO THIS WHILE ECLIPSE TURNED INTO A CHILD! THIS ISN'T COOL! IT'S THE OPPOSITE OF OKAY! I'M GONNA K-"Mini-Grandark's ramble was stopped mid-way by Zero picking him up and putting a sheathe onto Grandark's blade.

"I guess he's easier to shut up now with this." Zero said then he grabbed Eclipses hand and said, "Come on, Eclipse let's get everybody to the classroom and work this problem out, we sure are lucky the clothes shrink along with the body,"

Eclipse nodded with her head down.

Suddenly, the Janitor, Duel, jumped out of nowhere and took a long look at Eclipse, then screamed "Eclipse! My child! Come to Daddy's la-" and then was interrupted by Zero throwing his Tomato Soup at Duel's face, making him swallow some.

"Whoops," Zero said as Duel began to glow.

After making everybody successfully going into the classrooms and onto their respected desks (which was kinda difficult with all "kids" struggling) Sieghart-Sensei made his appearance into this chapter!

"Welcome back cla- Wait, you guys seem a bit smaller than before lunch….you guys are more…midgety." Sieghart Sensei said in surprise.

"Um, Sieghart Sensei?" Amy raised her hand with Child Jin in her lap.

"Yes? Amy, with the Red Lion on your lap," Sieghart Sensei replied.

"A lot of the people in the class turned into children due to a problem within the Tomato Soup during lunch," Amy explained.

"I see….wait WHAAAAT!?" Sieghart Sensei yelled.

* * *

**[Later]**

* * *

"Okay, so I made a list of who's currently a child and who's still in normal form." Amy said in a supervising tone while Child-Jin held onto Amy's head in a piggyback like form.

**Children-**Elesis, Arme, Lire, Mari, Lass, Gran(dark?), Eclipse, Ryan, Jin, Ronan, Shio, Ley, Asin…Duel.

**Unchanged-**Sieghart, Amy, Rufus, and Zero.

Rin was absent that day….

"Alright, I've also divided who goes to who here.

Amy-Jin, Ronan, Ryan, Asin, Ley, Dio.

Sieghart-Elesis, Arme, Lire, Mari, Lass

Zero- Gran (dark?), Eclipse, possibly Duel

Rufus-….read the following event to find out why he didn't get any children.

Rufus dug through the closet of the classroom.

"What are you looking for Rufus?" Amy asked with Child-Jin on her head like always.

"Getting the necessary supplies for taking care of children." Rufus said.

"Oh Good! What'd you find?" Amy asked.

Rufus then pulled out

A whip.

A Gun.

A Chainsaw.

And a Scary Clown Doll.

"I'm a trained Professional, and VERY good with children with these items." Rufus said.

"Nooooo! You're not getting anyone!" Amy exclaimed then burned all of Rufus's "tools".

Sieghart Sensei looked at the list, and then turned pale. "Trade Children! Let's trade our children!" He said in panic.

"No! I like this list!" Amy retorted hugging Jin like some stuffed animal. "We just have to care for them until Arme finishes the reverting potion." Amy explained. "Besides, they still have their older senses, so they should know how to take care of themselves!" Amy said.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Sieghart Sensei mumbled.

"Well! Come on you guys! We're gonna go out for a walk!" Amy said as she gathered "her kids". They interlocked hands and formed a line, then walked out the classroom singing.

Sieghart Sensei looked at "his kids" and his aura turned real gloomy. Zero walked over and patted his back in reassurance. "It's just till Arme's done, bear with it Sieghart Sensei, she's already starting." Zero said as he and Sieghart Sensei looked over to Child-Arme attempting to reach the heat adjuster.

"I'd better go help Arme, kids shouldn't use fire unsupervised. Eclipse, pick up Grandark and follow me, Duel you stay in your corner." Zero ordered and they followed suit.

Meanwhile we look over a desk or two and we see Rufus and Child-Lass locked in some kind of staring contest.

"Are you really my little brother?" Rufus asked.

Lass gave an uncomfortable face, probably because of the way his legs are put together, and the Lass said, "I need to take a pee," in his high child voice and then began to run outside. Rufus watched as Lass ran away, and then he gave the same uncomfortable face.

"Why do I need to go?! Is this some kind of brother bond-bind we have or something?!" Rufus yelled as he ran to restroom after Lass.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amy…

"Come on everybody! Let's ride the Merry-go-round!" Amy exclaimed while "her kids" cheered in agreement, these scenes are too perfect, we're leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile at Zero

"Grandark, have any 8s?" Zero asked.

"My cards are face-up on the floor what do you think?" Grandark growled as Zero took the 8 from his cards on the ground.

"Um, Mr. Zero?" Eclipse asked, covering his face with her cards.

"Hm? What is it Eclipse?" Zero replied.

"Um,er,ho-how…" Eclipse stuttered.

"I think Eclipse becomes shy whenever she changes forms…" Grandark said to Zero.

"Yeah…." Zero replied.

"…..How do you see through that blindfold?" Eclipse asked Zero.

"Oh well you see…."

* * *

Meanwhile at Sieghart….

Sieghart Sensei cautiously approached Elesis, Lire, and Mari. Mari was hugging a Gon plushy, Elesis was chewing on gum loudly, and Lire was playing Darts with Ryan's picture.

"Hey guys….," Sieghart Sensei started.

"Let's play reverse-tag!" Child-Elesis said abruptly standing up. "Sieghart's it!"

"Wha-AAAAAAAAH!" Sieghart yelled as Elesis, Lire, and Mari jumped him, knocking him out instantly….wow so much for being immortal and all-powerful.

"Aw, he's knwocked out," Child-Elesis said.

"Neh, let's play with his Gladiator clothes." Child-Lire said.

Child-Mari began zapping Sieghart with the Tazzer embedded within her Gon plushy.

Lass walked up to Arme after his bathroom break, "Are you done with the Concoction yet?" Child-Lass asked.

"Almost…" Child-Arme replied, adjusting her booster, and adding another ingredient

"Ooh! Fruit Drops! Can I have one?" Lass asked as he saw the box.

"Sure, I only need 1 for the potion anyways," Arme said as she attempted to pour one out onto Lass's hand, which turned out unsuccessful as it dropped on the floor.

"Darn it!" Arme said as she tried again, and again, and again, and again, until one finally dropped perfectly on Lass's hand.

"VICTORY!" Arme exclaimed and then looked in the container. "We're out of Fruit Drops!" she yelled and swung her arms around crazily in panic.

"What do we do!?" Child-Lass exclaimed as he sucked on the Fruit Drop.

"No matter! We'll just use one from the floor!" Child-Arme said and looked on the floor….to see all the fruit drops gone and a multi-colored Slime shooting lights out like a disco ball.

"I think we made a new species of Slime Arme…" Lass said.

"Nooooo! I can't make the concoction with this!" Arme panicked. "That was the last step to the potion!"

"WHAT?!" everybody in the room exclaimed at once.

"Zero! Call Amy and see if she can buy some Fruit Drops on the way back from the Amusement Park!" Arme ordered.

"On it," Zero said taking out his ULTRA HIGH TECH IPHONE!

(On Phone) "Hey, Amy, could you buy some Fruit Drops on the way back from the Amusement Park? What? You might not make it back by the end of the day? You guys are taking a Forest Stroll?! How much do you spoil children?! Arme's almost done with the potion! Hurry back! Got it?! Okay, you're coming back now? Good. Bye then." Zero finished his phone call with his ULTRA HIGH TECH IPHONE!

"She's comi-" but before Zero could finish, Amy and co. burst through the door to the classroom with a stampede.

"We've got the Fruit Drops!" Amy said however, as soon as she held the container up it exploded.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everybody yelled.

"Perfect Shot! That was Beautiful!" The Sadist yelled.

Everybody glared at him, then started to stomp on him.

"We only have 5 minutes left until the potion can no longer take the fruit drop!" Arme cried.

"That thing has a Time limit!?" Child-Lass exclaimed. "GAAAH WHAT DO WE DO!?"  
Suddenly, our genius, Mari came up and picked up the multi-colored, flavored, Slime and held it above the concoction.

"You're not gonna drop the poor thing in there are you?!" Ryan gasped.

Mari then smacked the Rainbow Fruit Slime's side, and out *popped* a single Fruit Drop, into the concoction. The Concoction fizzled, then turned blue.

"…" Everybody was speechless then, "WE'RE SAVED!" and cheered.

"I'm not gonna be a Dagger anymore!" Grandark cheered.

The people that were changed into Children got a small cup of the potion, which they all drank earnestly.

There was a *POOF* and everybody started to grow in height and after the smoke cleared everybody looked successfully aged…..there was the problem.

See it only worked on _some _people. As for the people that it didn't work on well…. Elesis turned into a 24 year-old Lady, Shio turned into an old-demon, Jin grew into a 10 Year old, Ronan's hair seemed to be the only thing that grew on his body, and Grandark…changed back into Gran but…..he had a blade sticking out of his back, making it looked like he was stabbed.

"…..I think we have to do this again…." The now-15 year old Arme said.

* * *

**Ryota: A fantasy comedy, wouldn't be one if the characters didn't turn into kids. I personally always wanted to do a chapter like this…hopefully it turned out right…I hope to make the characters that have not had much of an appearance to come to light the next few chapters as Amy did this chapter.**

**Review, Fave, and Follow please.**


	12. You can love someone you hate

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 12: You'll love someone you hate when being affected by them too long.**

**Ryota: I did my science project with the Grand Theme, and surprisingly, I got a 100 on it…anyways! I'm gonna be probably replying to reviews….Sieghart-Sensei style….soon…..because I feel I neglect the readers if I don't reply to their reviews….so I'm gonna reply to them….in a comedic way…some other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ryota no owns Gintama GC and all that goodie, goodie G stuff…and Icees**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 12: You'll love someone you hate when being affected by them too long.**

* * *

"I HATE YOU SOOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Lass yelled at Rufus as they held hands, wait, held hands?! The Sadist and the Victim Cherry Addict are holding hands?! What kind tyranny is this!? If you are confused as to why a half-demon that only appeared once in an event dungeon in Grand Chase, is holding hands with one of the main characters that get a lot of "screen time" in the Grand Chase storyline, we have to look waaaaay back as to what happened here.

"Hey, Lass! Check out what I got when I was promoted to Royal Guard of the Academy's security! These things are badass!" Ronan called over to Lass who was walking in the halls to the School Gardens to see if his Cherry Bush was growing nicely.

"What have you got there Ronan?" Lass asked.

"Look! Look!" Ronan exclaimed excitedly as he lifted up handcuffs. "I would look pretty cool if I managed to catch someone doing something bad and caught them with these huh? Just like a professional!"

"Catching someone doing bad huh?" Lass muttered to himself as a cherry red thought cloud appeared above his head, allowing us to see whatever goes on inside his head!

Inside the thought cloud, Chibi-Lass was slurping on a cherry flavored Icee, suddenly Chibi-Rufus came in and smacked Lass's head with a good ol' handy all-powerful STICK. Chibi-Lass dropped his Icee and fell to the ground, crying, in a chibi-fied way. Chibi-Rufus began to laugh with an evil face; suddenly Chibi-Ronan came in with his handcuffs and grabbed Chibi-Rufus and put him into handcuffs, causing Chibi-Rufus to get teary-eyed as he was walked off.

Back in reality, Lass was snickering to himself as his fantasy proceeded to the execution chair, but the thought cloud was extinguished as a bullet flew right through it. Lass glared at the red eyes of his half-brother as Rufus slung his arm around Lass and bluntly said-

" Heya Little Bro! How's the day going? If you're looking for the Cherry Bush you planted, I accidentally used it as target practice thinking it was you, that bush and you are _really _hard to distinguish between you know little bro?" The Sadistic Brother said to the Victim of a Brother.

"Why you BASTARD! Arme and I worked hard on that bush together! It was nearly the harvest too! I'm gonna kill you! You hear!? I'm gonna kill you!" Lass burst out, and proceeded to pounce on Rufus and force his mouth open in order to squirt bottles and more bottles of Cherry Syrup into Rufus's mouth, failing horribly as Rufus was the older brother, meaning he had more strength, and could easily overpower the younger brother, however Lass the advantage called stretching your enemy's mouth with your foot.

"L-lweg gwo! Ywou blurstord!" Rufus yelled through a mouthful of cherry syrup being squirted in his mouth and a foot stretching his mouth.

"YES! YES! SUFFOCATE ALREADY!" Lass yelled giving a demonic like look at his brother, and then he snapped back to his senses and let Rufus go, and then banged his head on the wall continuously.

"NO! NO! NO! CANNOT LET MYSELF GET SUCKED INTO THE WORLD OF THE SADIST!" Lass yelled to himself.

"Wow, I never knew my brother had it in him to actually torture someone like that! I guess I MIGHT be able to respect him, just a little bit," Rufus said happily as he watched Lass bang his head on the wall.

"I won't have any respect for him if he becomes a Masochist though. I think we had one in our class…..Rin was it?" Rufus muttered to himself then looked over to Ronan, "Ronan my boy! What's that you've got in your hand hm? Handcuffs! I used to have a lot of fun with these things as a kid!" The Author shivers as to what character he just put into Rufus

"Be careful with that Rufus!" Ronan warned Rufus.

"Don't worry about it! I'm a pro at using these things! Look! I'll put these on Lass right now!" Rufus said as he grabbed Lass's hand and dragged him away from the wall that now has a whole bunch of blood marks on it. Just how many times did Lass hit his head on the wall?

"Check it out! I can do this without looking!" Rufus bragged as he closed his eyes and did a quick work with his hands.

The outcome wasn't probably what he expected it to be.

See, he chained one of Lass's hands, but he also did one of HIS hands.

"You messed up," Lass said plainly, blood flowing down from his forehead.

"Don't worry! I can salvage this! Ronan give me another one! I'll release it using another WITH my eyes closed!" Rufus ordered.

"How is that logically possible!?" Lass asked in panic.

"Screw logic, watch a pro do it little bro." Rufus said as he closed his eyes and once again, did his hand magic.

As you would've guessed…..he chained both of Lass's hands and his hands together, aren't they the bestest of brothers?

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Lass yelled at the Author.

"I messed up," Rufus said plainly.

"You messed up," Lass repeated.

"YOU MESSED UP!" Lass yelled at last.

"Hey, my skills are rusty ever since I was a kid," Rufus said to Lass.

"I'm too scared to ask about what your childhood was like," Lass said to Rufus.

"Well, I'll just shoot the chains off with my eyeteeth," Rufus said as if that was the best solution.

Rufus tried to reach for his eyeteeth, pulling Lass along and pushing his face awkwardly into Rufus's chest.

"Hey now Lass, now is not the time for a brotherly hug k?" Rufus said.

"You bastard…I'm gonna kill you after this!" Lass proclaimed and tried to raise his fist up to punch Rufus, but caused Rufus to duck.

"Ugh, Ronan, do you have the key?" Lass asked Ronan.

"Yep! It's right here" Ronan said, holding it up.

"It's mine!" Rufus yelled, pushing through to get it from Ronan in order to cover up for his mistakes, but caused Lass to be flung at Ronan, making Lass's back connect with Ronan's gut, making Ronan accidentally let go of the key, which caused it to be flung out an open window, along with Ronan, because apparently it became necessary to open all windows at the Academy so that any flipped items will not break the window and be simply flung out a window ever since the Shio and the Flipped Desk incident.

"You messed up," Lass groaned as he got up.

Lass closed his eyes and looked into Rufus's red eyes with a glare and yelled

"I HATE YOU SOOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Lass yelled as pulled on the chain.

"Whatever," Rufus replied with a smirk.

"Ugh! Let's just ask Mari to melt this thing or something like that! Mari is a genius! She should know what to do!" Lass yelled. "And you need to start thinking too!" he yelled at Rufus.

Rufus gave another annoying smirk.

* * *

"Good day Mari!" Lass greeted Mari, who was sitting at her desk, reading a book.

"Hm," Mari grunted, gave a quick look at Lass and Rufus, then went back to reading her book muttering "Incest, Yaoi, fans setting characters up, avoiding reproduction of humans and demons, ridiculous world,"

"Um, you've got it wrong there," Lass said, clearly hearing Mari's remarks.

"Impossible, must calculate chances of amounts of homesexuality added for comedy affect to the plot, .5%, cannot comprehend," Mari mumbled while reading her book.

"Uh, Mari, do you have anything that could melt this chain?" Lass asked.

"Chains, handcuffs, Master and Servant Role-play? Rufus's pride of using handcuffs? Situation caused by The Sadistic Plays? No, that's an invalid solution," Mari muttered.

"Actually, Mari, it's amazing how right that is," Lass said. "Anyways, melting?"

Mari looked up at the handcuffs, then back to the book, "Give me an hour and I'll have it done," she said closing her eyes and closing her book.

"Great! More brotherly bonding time for us!" Rufus said and dragged Lass away.

"By brotherly bonding, does he mean torture?" Lass asked himself.

"Oi, Rufus, move to a less crowded hallway, people are staring," Lass asked Rufus with a scowl.

"It's not too crowded here! Just crowded enough for people to watch your back!" Rufus replied to Lass.

"I'm serious, move away from here, before I begin dragging," Lass threatened, and then felt his body hit the wall.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you due to someone getting slammed into the wall!" Rufus said with an devilish grin.

"GRAH! That's it!" Lass roared and pulled on his part of the handcuffs with extreme power, causing Rufus to fly in the air and have his legs crushed against the ceiling.

"Rah!" Lass roared pulling on his chains.

"Hurah!" Rufus yelled pulling on his chains.

[Lunch Time]

"I'm sitting over THERE!" Lass yelled, pointing his head where Ryan, Jin, and Ronan were sitting.

"Shut it! We're sitting over there!" Rufus argued and tried to drag Lass along to Zero's table.

"Grrrrr," they growled as the brothers glared at each other.

[At the Chosen table]

Rufus and Lass looked around nervously as they watch Elesis and Lire argue over pepperoni or pineapples on Pizza.

"How'd we even get to sit here?" Lass asked Rufus, who was in front of him.

"Moreover, how'd we even get our trays of food?" Rufus said and attempted to scoop some macaroni up and put it in his mouth, but was stopped as Lass attempted to scoop the cherry pie on his tray as well. They scowled at each other ONCE AGAIN.

"Let me eat my macaroni, your cherries can wait." Rufus said.

"Like hell, I need to consume Cherries with full force during lunch, or else I'll end up with the power level of a Slime." Lass replied.

The brothers pulled ONCE AGAIN on their chains, and as if things could've gotten any worse….

"Here I'll just switch the personality of Elesis and Lire to see how they feel about the consuming of foods!" Arme yelled over Elesis and Lire's squabbling, and shot the spell with no warning.

Elesis and Lire dodged it easily; however, it hit Rufus and Lass instead.

Boy this is gonna be good.

Rufus and Lass's heads fell into their food trays. The whole cafeteria looked over to the chained brothers.

Rufus was the one to lift his head first. He looked around warily, and then his eyes turned light blue as they landed on the bottle of cherry syrup. Rufus grabbed it in a hurry, pulling Lass's body up, and gulped the whole bottle down.

Everybody stared with their mouths open.

"It….actually worked?" Arme said in awe.

"What?" Lire questioned Arme.

"Well, actually I was just bluffing with the personality switch spell, I never actually knew how to _really _use it, so I just shot a harmless spark of light at you guys to cause you guys to get a little well, woozy." Arme explained.

"And so you accidentally used the personality-switch spell correctly?" Lire asked.

"Yep, pretty much," Arme said, "Oh! Lass is awakening!"

Lass groaned and lifted his head to see he was above the table. "What the-?" He began but noticed what was in his school uniform.

"Cherry Syrup?! That's disgusting!" Lass said in disgust, then proceeded to throw the content out of his uniform. Rufus looked at the bottles flying in the sky with sparkling eyes and drool coming from his mouth and was about to jump up to catch all of them until he was dragged away by the handcuffs, courtesy of the Rebirth of Lass.

Lass walked over to Shio,

"Heya Shio how's it hangin?" Lass asked Shio with an evil grin.

"It's not Shio! It's Dio! GOD! How many times do I have to say it!?" Shio yelled in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sadistic Lass said, then looked away but lifted his hand up to flick Shio's horn, the one that broke 2 chapters ago.

And of course the obvious happens when you flick at a wound that hasn't healed yet.

***CRACK***

Shio screamed, and then passed out.

Lass cackled, Rufus looked over to Shio, "Hey, Shio, you okay?" he asked.

"Bluuuuurp~" was the sound Shio made while foam came out of his mouth.

"No use doing this, let's just get going Cherry Addict," the Sadistic, red eyed, Lass ordered, and began to drag Rufus along.

"Oi! Stop! You little!" Rufus was about to curse, but looked up to see Lass wielding an Eyeteeth with a sadistic smile.

"Hey, hey, you don't wanna lose a forehead now huh?" Lass sneered.

Rufus gulped, and stayed silent.

"Ugh, I hate this personality; I get the urge to hurt someone every 10 seconds!" Lass, now clear of what happened due to his acute hearing of Arme's explanation, said.

"I feel so powerless, and I need some cherries to live every minute!" Rufus complained.

"Don't worry! I'll try to do reverse this!" Arme proclaimed, and pointed her staff at Lass and Rufus, and shot the same light at them.

It didn't hit its target however, since Rufus saw a cherry bush outside, and dragged Lass along to pick them like any cherry addict would.

"Oi! Rufus! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Now's not the time to get Cherries! God! Mari needs to hurry up with that melting potion! It's only been 45 minutes, got to survive for 15 more minutes," Lass mumbled to himself, and prayed that Rufus could stay still long enough to reverse this spell.

Rufus slammed Lass into the cherry bush in order to pick the cherries from the bush, and then Rufus saw the whole sight in front of him.

ACRES AND ACRES OF CHERRY BUSHES.

Angels with wings of cherries began to float around Rufus, and then he ran. Yup he RAN much to Lass's horror. Rufus bit into any bush that had an open cherry as he ran, ran, RAN.

"Ruuuufuuuusss! Stop already! I don't think my previous personality would go this far!" Lass yelled.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Rufus ran over a boundary, a boundary no Serdin Academy student should** EVER** cross. It was the boundary of the Academy for the Xenian legend misfits and Dark Forces, quite the long name the academy had.

Apparently Serdin and Xenian academy had a long time rivalry, caused by 2 original gangs, until Xenian was declared the undisputed leader because Serdin banned all gangs in the Academy.

Ever since then, ANY Serdin Academy student to cross the boundary into the rivaling Academy would be beaten….badly. In fact, Duel used to be a teacher there, until Eclipse told him to get out the school and transfer to Serdin Academy, even though he didn't get a teacher position.

Anyways, Rufus was busy with a cherry bush, and Lass was in the bush, grumbling to himself.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice snickered from behind them. Rufus and Lass turned over to the direction of it.

The owner of the voice turned out to be the one, the only, Astaroth!  
"What are two Serdin Academy garbage doing here?" he snickered to the guy next to him that was dressed up as some kind of deceased Pharaoh, Sethek was his name.

"Hey Astaroth! These guys are chained together! They must be way TOO friendly with each other!" the other guy next to Astaroth that was dressed in black with white hair and red horns, Anmon.

"Wow, I didn't know Serdin Students could become like THAT!" A girl with purple hair and white clothing guffawed, Kaze'aze.

Lass scowled at them, attempting to reach for the Eyeteeth that were strapped on his waist while Rufus growled and tried to grab another cherry.

"Let's give them a lesson that they'll never recover from!" Astaroth yelled and prepared to jump.

"Hey, Rufus," Lass sneered.

"What?" Rufus replied.

"I suddenly have that urge to hurt someone again; can I take it out on these guys?" Lass said with a devilish grin.

"Hehe, I'll join in, these guys are bothering my cherry devouring time," Rufus growled as they got and stood back to back with their handcuffed hands above them.

Astaroth and his gang charged, Lass's red eyes glared, and then he shot the Eyeteeth that were now in his hands with his pinky finger. Some bullets hit their target; not killing of course.

"Switch, Rufus," Lass said to Rufus as he kicked his daggers out of their pouch, and into Rufus's hands. Rufus lifted his hands up, flinging Lass into the air, and threw the Dagger over Lass's shoulder as he flung Lass up. The dagger flew past Astaroth, cutting his helmet open, past Sethek, slicing his scepter in half, past Anmon, which cut BOTH his horns in half, and past Kaze'aze, trimming half her hair off.

The gang backed away in surprise.

"That's all huh? That's pretty weak of you guys, if all of you don't want to get shot," Lass began as he lifted the Eyeteeth over Rufus and his heads again, "I'll suggest you flee." He threatened.

The Xenian gang backed away in fear, then ran, screaming like a Gold Slime.

"That worked out nicely," Sadistic Lass said as he was slammed back into a cherry bush.

"Nom, nom, nom" Cherry Addict Rufus said as he put another cherry into his mouth.

"Rufus you had enough! Let's just get off the Xenian territory!" Lass yelled.

* * *

"Alright, spell reversed! You guys have returned to normal!" Arme exclaimed as she sprayed the light over Lass and Rufus again.

"Great! I never want to go back to that Sadistic personality EVER again!" The Blue-eyed Lass said.

"Says the one with a Cherry Addict personality, NOBODY wants that personality Lass." Rufus retorted.

"Moving away from that resolved problem, what are we gonna do about our original problem? These handcuffs that **RUFUS** messed up on?" Lass said.

"It's well past an hour, Mari should be done, let's go check on her," Rufus said as the walked to where Mari resided.

"Hey, Mari, are you done with the melting potion?" Lass asked Mari. Mari turned around to face Lass.

"I have, and you can use it if you want, however I found something even better," Mari said holding up a…KEY!

"The key Ronan dropped due to **RUFUS**!" Lass exclaimed.

"Yes, I found it while gathering certain species of vegetation from the school gardens," Mari said.

"GIVE IT HERE!" Rufus yelled and charged at the key in Mari's hand.

And we ALL know what happens when Rufus charges at something.

The key was flung out Mari's hand, and straight into the melting potion that Mari made, the key absorbed the entire potion somehow, and then melted.

Lass and Rufus watched the entire thing with their mouth open in horror.

"Hey ruuuuuuufuuuuuus," Lass moaned in a ghostly voice.

"Yeah? What little bro?" Rufus twitched a smile as he said that.

"I HATE YOU!" Lass yelled.

* * *

**Ryota: This chapter was a bit….screwy I guess, and I introduced Serdin Academy's rival! Academy for the Xenian Legend misfits and Dark Forces! Yay!**

**Lass: I hated that chapter; by the way did we ever get the handcuffs off?**

**Ryota: I think one managed to break off-screen but….**

**Rufus: Yep, one's still here. (points Eyeteeth at Ryota) mind fixing it?**

**Ryota: AI! AI! I'LL FIX IT!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVE, OR FOLLOW, if you do, Rufus'll teach you some very special techniques with handcuffs and chains.**

**Rufus: I RULE at that, especially when I was a kid.**

**Lass: I bet you had one messed up childhood.**

**Ryota: Chapter was abnormally long huh?**


	13. A Field Day is a Party Game

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 13: A field day is a party game.**

**Ryota: Haha! I've nearly reached 15 chapters in 15 weeks! Time to slow down the pace! Anyways! Field Day! That's what this chapter is about! Let's go! Just a warning, this event has 2 parts, 2 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Ryota does not own Gintama, Grand Chase, or any other content.**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 13: A field day is a party game**

* * *

"GRAAAAAAH!" Elesis yelled as she rammed herself through the doors of the GC-17, which, if nobody remembers from a few chapters ago, was an attic in order to hide Rufus out for possibly murdering a whole class next to their original classroom with an Eyeteeth Bazooka. Of course, that was just an assumption, despite the fact that there were a whole bunch of motionless bodies in the next classroom the Police and Royal Guard just waved it off as some strange props used for a classroom activity and WOW I must've gave you some scary images in your head.

Anyways, Elesis shook off the remnants of the door off her back and proceeded to her seat and sat down in a formal manner.

What the hell just happened?

"Elesis, late as usual I see and your entrance is as flashy as always," Sieghart Sensei said making a note on his attendance list, "Need…to add…fireworks…..on…the…door….before….Elesis…jumps… ..through…." he mumbled, then nodded to himself.

"Alright you guys, you should all be aware of the coming Field Day. I wouldn't actually care less about it; however, ALL of you are expected to participate. Just so you know, since our class has an immense amount of students we are now supposed to form teams within our own class, at least 5 on each team," Sieghart coughed, biting off the claw of a live mini Krakos (not Krustraccio just so you know) "Anyways, you are all expected to choose a team within the tomorrow and assign the events to the suitable events. That is all, now it is time to learn of the ******* of ***** and how they ****** *** ***** during today's History lesson okay?" Sieghart Sensei finished.

"Sensei!" Asin called, raising his hand, "It's not ******* of ***** it's actually ******* of *****, very different see,"

"Sorry, I don't speak censor, Asin," Sieghart Censor, I mean Sensei said, raising his hand to write the lesson without the censors.

**[After Class]**

"Somehow, I feel the teams are already gonna be predicted by the readers from simple text evidence," Ronan said to Shio.

"It's not Shio! It's Dio! And yeah, the teams are REALLY predictable after all it's pretty obvious that the girls who abused all the characters in this story will team up, by the way, who are we teaming up with?" Shio asked Ronan.

Before Ronan could reply he was mauled over by the red haired girl that always walked over people to get where she wanted.

"Hey! Shio! Wanna join our team!?" Elesis asked Shio.

Shio looked at Elesis with a shocked face, "Are you….serious?" he asked, clearly confounded by the turn of events.

"Yep! You seem perfect for one of the events we looked over!" Elesis said with a creepy smile.

"Um…." Shio stuttered.

"Are you refusing?" Elesis growled as her face went dark.

"No! No! I mean, no, I'm not refusing, I'll gladly join your team Elesis!" Shio cried as he stood up straight as if he was in military training.

"Great!" Elesis exclaimed, her face turning brighter.

"Elllly, can I join too?" Ronan whimpered as endured Elesis's foot on his back.

"Hmmmm….SURE! Why not?" Elesis said, putting more force on her foot.

Ronan gave thumbs up to Shio as his face fell flat to the ground. Shio looked on with a confounded look on his face as Elesis dragged Ronan and Shio to her table.

**[Elsewhere]  
**"So these are the events of Field Day huh?" Jin said, looking up at the board of events.

"Hey! Lookie, lookie guys! They have battle events!" Ryan said pointing excitedly at the listed events on the right lower corner. They were listed as so-

**Versus match, Team**

**Versus match, Survival**

**Tag Match**

**Smashing**

**Honor Guard**

"Why do these things sound so familiar? Like we have been in these kinds of fights modes before in some kind of MMORP-" Asin began, but was interrupted by Amy next to him.

"Now, now Asin! No need to destroy the 4th wall anymore than we've already have by talking about the game we're based off of Grand Chase!" Amy giggled as the 4th wall fell onto the Author, not breaking into pieces luckily.

"Fine, fine, however, I have ONE thing I would like to complain about." Asin began with a scowl, "Why, oh WHY!? Isn't Rin on our team? I mean look at you guys! Jin gets to have Amy on the team and somehow, SOMEHOW, Ryan got Lire to be on our team, WHY!? WHY?! NRAAAAAH!" Asin howled, cracking tables in half with his fist in fury.

"Hey, Asin? Asin?" Jin called his name cautiously as he watched Asin go into a fit with his fists, punching anybody into a wall when they come near him.

"Just leave him, he must be going through that phase a bit late," Ryan consoled with a smile, attempting to put his arm around Lire, and getting an acupuncture on his arm with arrows.

"Jinny! Jinny! Give me a piggy-back ride please! It's time we trained you through the whole day!" Amy exclaimed with a bright smile.

Jin gave a contented face as he basked himself in the imaginary light of Amy's smile,

"Yes maaaa'aaaaam," he sang, and bent down to let Amy get on him.

"All right! All set? Then let's go Jin-Jin!" Amy cried out as she pointed straight forwards with an enthusiastic smile.

"Let's goooo!" Jin roared and began to run with Amy holding on tight to him.

Ryan looked over to Lire, "Lire, would you like a piggy-back ride too?" Ryan asked with bright eyes, hoping to get a bright smile from HIS goddess. Lire looked over to him, then gave a smile, but not the smile Ryan wanted.

"NO THANKS CARROT-TOP!" She yelled, giving him a really hard KICK, sending him flying out of the school and into the sky.

Asin watched as Ryan went flying up. "...YES! RYAN'S GONE! LET'S INVITE RIN ONTO OUR TEAM!" Asin cheered.

"Nope, he's staying on our team; he'll be flying down any minute now," Lire said as she prepared her arrow and aimed it at the wall.

"Woooooooooo!" Ryan screamed as he began to fall down, and due to Lire's Absolute Perfect Aim, she just so happened to shoot her arrow at Ryan's shirt at the correct moment when Ryan nearly hit the floor. The arrow caught onto Ryan's shirt and hit the wall. Ryan promptly made a Superman pose as he hung there.

Asin watched in awe, and then went back to breaking tables in rage.

**[Meanwhile]**

"I think the Readers had to foresee this…." Lass mumbled as he sat around his team's table which consisted of, Zero, Eclipse, Gran, Arme, and…Rufus…..somehow.

"Now, now, didn't we have a nice little brotherly bonding time last chapter Lassy?" Rufus belittled Lass as he slung his arm around his little brother.

"Please refrain from touching me, NOW," Lass growled, his face turning extremely dark and glaring at Rufus with gritted teeth.

"No, I can't do that sorry," Rufus smirked squishing his arm around Lass's neck even tighter, "…that's because I absolutely LOVE my awesome little brother!" he cackled.

Lass elbowed Rufus's gut and knocked him to the ground, then proceeded to stamp his foot on Rufus's chest, Arme joining in with a gleeful face.

Zero, Eclipse, and Gran watched on in amusement.

"Why'd we invite them again?" Zero asked while watching Lass and Arme proceeded to ram Rufus's head into the wall.

"Firstly, it's Gran, Zero, and Eclipse. ALWAYS make my name go first okay Crappy Author?" Gran told the Author, making the 4th wall fully crumbling onto the Author. "Second, I thought it would be good to have the fast one on our team, and the one that isn't afraid to make someone suffer badly, and I just added the purple headed short girl to just make sure Eclipse isn't the only girl on our team." Gran exclaimed. "With this team we won't lose at all!" Gran said confidently with a smug look while punching his fist into his hand.

"You sure are confident about this team," Eclipse said slurping on a milkshake.

"OF COURSE! WITH THE GREAT ME WE WON'T EVER LOSE! I'M THE BEST TACTIAN AND PLAYER ON THIS TEAM!" Gran yelled, standing up and laughing, only to get some unidentified item thrown at his face, knocking him down.

"Right," Zero and Eclipse mumbled in unison, taking a piece of Gran's cake from his plate.

* * *

**Ryota: Alright! You guys get the gist of the teams! Next chapter shall be the actual Field Day!**

**Gran: HAHAHAHA! I HAVE MADE MY APPEARANCE IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! ME! GRAN! MY TEAM WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF THOSE GUYS! GET READY TO SEE US PWN!**

**Eclipse: Please excuse us, (Knocks Gran out with a crowbar and drags him out)**

**Zero: What she said, (Walks out)**

**Ryota: …Okay….. Don't forget to Review, Fave, Follow, and REVIEEW!**

**Sieghart: You said review twice.**

**Ryota: I did? Oh yeah! Sieghart! Get over her right now!f"Reviews"!? What are we doing?!**

**Ryota: Replying to reviews, DUH**

* * *

**Sieghart's Review reply time! (Starting from the 1****st**** chapter)**

_**Fasanation Rose:**__**And this is why Sieghart is not allowed to teach in public schools. Excellent job at ensuring there is no fourth wall!**_

**Sieghart: What do you mean I'm not allowed to teach in public schools?! That's crazy! I'm the best Teacher ever! Attend one of my classes and you'll see! Yes! **

_**Katsumoto-Ayano- **__**Haha.. Very funny story.. Nice One Seig.. Haha.. -aya-**_

**Sieghart: Is that how some people say my name? Seighart, Sieghart, Seighart, Sieghart….is there much of a difference?**

_**Harpeflower-**__**Haha xD I cant wait for second chapter xD Put Ley in the second chapter and Ley become the most brutal kid xD**_

**Sieghart: I guess this was when chapter 2 wasn't out yet, Ley is the Pink Demon! Reminder to you all!**

* * *

**Ryota: Wasn't that fun?**

**Sieghart: …..Um…..Review please?**

**Ryota: Oi, you haven't answered my question. WAS IT FUN?!**


	14. A Field Day is a Party Game Part 2

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei Chapter 14: A Field Day is a Party Game part 2.**

**Ryota: Ryota's in! Shall we get this awesome field day started?! Because Elesis is all raving to go!**

**Elesis: Haha! I'm definitely raring to get some blood on my sword!**

**Elsword: Don't think too highly of it, I'll be the one getting blood on my sword today. For this IS. AN. GRAND CHASE AND ELSWORD CROSSOVER CHAPTER! In class El-7!**

**Elesis: Ha! Our class number is 11 levels higher than yours!**

**Elsword: (Gives his uncaring face) Eh, whatever (Picks nose)**

**Elesis: Why you little-**

**Ryota: Anyways, CHAPTER ON!**

**Elesis & Elsword: Ryota doesn't own Grand Chase, Elsword, or Gintama, or Vegeta's all famous line "It's over 9000!". However he does own the MAJOR BLOODSHED THAT'S HAPPENING TODAY!**

**Ryota: Wait, what?! I'm not paying hospital bills here! By the way, as for the Elsword Jobs, you may imagine them however you want, my treat, because when I say "sword" or "cannon" or something else, you can think of anything you want, my treat.**

**Elsword: You have the money to let them think what job we are, yet you can't pay for hospital bills!? **

**Ryota: I didn't mean money wise, GOD!**

**Elesis: Heheh stupid.**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei Chapter 14: A Field Day is a Party Game part 2**

* * *

Last time on T.U.S.S.

"_GRAAAAAAH" Elesis yelled as she crashed through the door._

_That is all, now it is time to learn of the ******* of ***** and how they ****** *** ***** during today's History lesson okay?" _

"_Sensei! It's not ******* of ***** it's actually ******* of *****, very different see_,"

"_It's not Shio! It's Dio!"_

"_Jinny! Jinny! Give me a piggy-back ride please! It's time we trained you through the whole day!"_

"_NO THANKS CARROT-TOP!"_

"_OF COURSE! WITH THE GREAT ME WE WON'T EVER LOSE! I'M THE BEST TACTIAN AND PLAYER ON THIS TEAM!"_

"_Right,"_

And so, the grand Field Day…begins.

* * *

"Welcome you all! To the Serdin Academy Annual Field Day! I am Lime, one of the commentators of the Field Day, and with me today is Mari!" Lime announced from the stands through her microphone in high spirits that was located at the highest spots of the Gigantic Coliseum where the Field Day was taking place.

"Thank you Lime, as you can all see today we have two main teams that'll be performing in the field day today due to all the other classes being scared off by the students from GC-17 and El-7," Mari said….in normal spirits, in other words no feeling at all.

"But that's okay since GC 17 has 3 teams formed within the class!" Lime said loudly through her microphone. "Team 1 is named the Wild d3m0n3cS, which was created strangely that has the wildest members- Elesis (Leader), Ley, Rin, Shio, and Ronan!" Lime said through her microphone as the audience cheered.

"It's not SHIO, its DIO!" Shio shouted from his team's cage. "And why the hell are we locked in a cage and the other team aren't?!"

"Safety Precautions," Mari replied plainly.

"Oh, makes sense," Shio grumbled.  
"Anyways, on Team 2-The Beautiful Vegetarian Fist-Fighting Bulls of the…Forest?" Lime announced, "That's exactly how they made their team name to be! The '…' and '?' is included! And this team consists of the following- Amy (Leader), Jin, Ryan, Lire, and Asin!" Most of the male population in the crowd cheered loudly and did some kind of fanboy chant when Amy's name was called, then a bunch of booing happened when Jin's name was called from the boy's division.

"I demand a member switch!" Asin yelled from his team's spot that was decorated with flowers, pink fluff, actual rabbits, and more pink, courtesy of Amy's abundance of money.

"Amy's rich!? Why didn't you say this back in Chapter 2 huh?!" Jin yelled at the Author, making everybody think he was crazy.

Now, now, it's only natural the famous idol of the group would be a rich little kitty right?

"I'm a kitty! I'm a kitty!" Amy cheered.

"My kitty," Jin mumbled to himself as he covered the floor in pink grass.

"Now that the TBVFFB…F had their opening phrase we shall move onto Team 3 of Class GC-17! Team….. Grandark?" Lime finished in confusion at the name, "That name is too simple,"

"What're you talking about!? That name is heavenly!" Gran yelled from his team's spot…which was a small pond with chairs surrounding it. "I don't get what this spot's significance is anyways"

"That's the rehabilitation corner of the Coliseum; it is made solely to help restore physical and mental energy used within the events." Mari explained.

"Does that mean it's our spot now?" Arme shouted from her spot.

"Yes, that's because we set up a whole new one within the Coliseum somewhere since the one we see right now tends to cause more stress by making people fight over the best spots and creating total destruction. Plus, the effects aren't so great and the side-effects tend to cause people to explode in rage at random moments for a week," Mari explained again.

After that, Team Grandark stayed as far away from the pond as possible.

"A-Anyways, the members of Team Grandark are- Zero (Leader), Eclipse, Arme, Lass, Rufus, and Gran," Lime announced.

"My name was last on that list, and it's sad to know I'm not leader despite the team being named after me…" Gran mumbled gloomily, an aura of gloom hovering over him. Gran walked over to the pond, sat inside of it in gloom, and had his whole body sink into the pond in depression leaving nothing but bubbles left.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Eclipse asked Zero cautiously.

"Eh, probably not, but that's okay we only need 5 members anyways," Zero responded.

"…Okay then," was all Eclipse said in response.

"Now, here comes the teacher of these 3 fantastic teams Sieghart Sensei!" Lime exclaimed through her microphone.

Sieghart Sensei appeared from a circle stage appearing from the middle of the Coliseum wearing Gabriel Musketeer armor. "Aiieee! It's Sieghart Sensei! Let me out of this cage so I can smother him!" Rin squealed.

"Hey, hey! Welcome you all to the Field Day of Ser-" "Okay! I shall now introduce the Grand Team of class El-7 named El Tree of super Elsword Acts Team! Why do I get the feeling they made that name at the last second!?" Lime announced, "I shall now pass the microphone to Ariel who has conviently arrived late!"

"Thank you Lime-o! As you can see this team has 5 members like any of the other teams here! The teammates are- Elsword (Leader), Aisha, Rena, Chung, Eve, and Ara Han! And now appears the Grand Teacher of this team! Raven-Sensei!" Ariel announced.

A black, spiky haired teacher with a giant claw walked through the Entrance to the Coliseum in at a steady pace, letting people take in his shirtless and scarred upper body while dragging his Nasod Claw along the ground, making loud scrapping sounds.

Right then, half of the fangirls in the crowd took a picture of the fan service and posted it on the internet.

Raven walked to his team and summoned a microphone to his hand,

"Hey, hey, welcome to Serdin's Academy Field Day! I hope all you guys shall enjoy this day! They'll be many hot-blooded battles and contests! So, ENJOY, and definitely support my team in winning this like its child's play." Raven-Sensei announced through his mic.

"What a rip-off of us! I can't believe this guy! It's like the KOG fused Shio and I together, that's disgusting!" Sieghart Sensei yelled in anger. "Dio! Break his team's hope of winning this Field Day until they can never get up again without killing them!"

"Yes sir!" Dio yelled in happiness of someone saying his name right for once. "That stupid Nasod claw is no-match for your Gladius and my Rake Claw."

"So! Now that all the teams have been announced and introduced, let the Serdin Academy's Annual Field Day, **BEGIN!" **Lime yelled as Mari thwacked a gong with her Magic Mallet.

**1****st**** Event- Versus Match, Team and Survival Combined.**

"This is the Battle event that everyone will love! The Versus Match that the School Committee Superintendent (A.k.a. the Author) decided to combine the Team and Survival matches! Teams choose your team of 2 to go into the battle Coliseum!" Lime announced through her mic. "You have 5 minutes!"

"Already chosen," Elesis mumbled as she dragged Ronan along with her who was both holding their 1st job weapons.

"Let's get going then Ryan," Lire ordered Ryan.

"Yes!" Ryan shouted.

"Guess I'd better charge in then," Zero said to his team as he pulled out the empty shell of Grandark. "I guess this is technically our team's mascot."

"I'll join ya Zero, I've been training a lot for this," Eclipse told Zero, pulling out her old sword shell and slinging over her shoulder.

"Cool, the combination of Grandark and Eclipse huh?" Zero said, smiling at Eclipse.

"NO!" Gran yelled, popping out of the pond abruptly. "I will not allow Dad to wield Grandark without me in it!" he yelled.

"Who the hell are you calling Dad?" Zero said to Gran.

"Yeah, the only fatherly figure here is me," Duel said appearing out of nowhere and slinging his arm around Eclipse, his "daughter".

As Eclipse buried Duel in the ground and began hammering him down by slamming the old Eclipse sword on Duel's genitals, Gran was on his knees hugging Zero.

"Don't go into battle without me Dad! You won't be able to fight properly!" Gran begged.

"I can fight good without you in this shell anytime, and once again, who the hell do you think you're calling Dad?!" Zero growled at Gran.

Yoink!

Gran then stole Grandark from Zero and held it up in triumph, "I am mine!" Gran yelled. "Eclipse! Together we shall fight with our old sword bodies and emerge victorious! After all, I'M on the battle team."

Eclipse glared at Gran, and then put him in the same position as Duel and gave him the same pain as well.

"Right then, let's go!" Eclipse said to Zero.

Zero pulled Gran out of the ground, and then handed Grandark to Gran. "Knock yourself out," Zero said to Gran, then squatted next to Duel and began poking his side with a stick mumbling "Literally,"

"….Fine," Eclipse mumbled as Gran cheered and walked next to Eclipse.

"What is with all the GC ships pairing up?" Elsword asked aloud, "Meh, we're not gonna follow that, c'mon Chung." Elsword said dragging Chung towards to battle arena.

"And so the battle teams have been chosen! Come on into the battle arena made with special barriers that keep all attacks from breaking out so you can go full throttle!" Ariel announced as Mari thwacked the gong again with little enthusiasm.

Elesis glared at Elsword as Elsword glared back. "Your name doesn't deserve its 'El' it should've just stayed as 'Esis'" Elsword sneered.

"What was that you little punk!? Want me to skewer you!?" Elesis yelled back at Elsword.

"Before anyone gets all friendly with each other in a violent way I must explain the rules!" Lime interrupted. "You are all fighting on a team of 2 right? However, that isn't actually so! Since this is also 'Survival' you can attack you're teammate whenever you want or after all other teams are taken out!"

"Then isn't this just flat-out Survival?" Gran asked in confusion.

"I guess so, but we're still a team in the end" Eclipse responded.  
"You've all got it? So **begin!" **Ariel shouted as Mari swung her Magic Mallet on the Gong and 3rd time.

"For the glory of KANAV-" Ronan was about to begin his opening shout but was crushed to the ground by Elesis, knocking him out cold.

"Get ready Elsword! I'm gonna make it so you wished you were never born!" Elesis roared.

"Bring it! I've got my best sword right here!" Elsword howled back as he knocked out Chung with the flat of his heavy sword.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" both red-heads roared as they clashed swords and began an intense battle between each other, matching sword slashes for sword slashes.

Meanwhile, the other battles teams just sat down and watched the match go by.

"I feel that if we join in the battle we'll end up losing our lives," Eclipse mumbled as Gran nodded in agreement.

"Go Elesis! Beat that spin-off character to the ground!" Lire cheered.

"Yeah! Go Elesis!" Ryan cheered.

"HURRROOOOUUUU!" the two 'El's roared at each other as their fighting took a turn to the magic skills.

"This might take awhile huh?" Zero mumbled as he watched the battle while he smacked the stick onto the ground next to Duel, dealing damage to Duel's ears.

"Zero's right, I've calculated that this battle is going to take around 6 whole hours to be finished, probably resulting in a giant explosion in the middle of the field, knocking out all the fighters," Mari said to Lime and Ariel, somehow hearing Zero's words.

"You might have a point there," Lime and Ariel agreed.

"Due to this battle taking too long we have decided to let it go on while we move onto the next battle event! Smashing!" Ariel announced.

"This is where the participants are supposed to destroy falling objects as they fall to the ground and whoever smashes the most wins! Only one participant shall enter!" Lime explained in high spirits.

"I shall take this one! Wind can destroy anything!" Rin exclaimed.

"I'm going in! Rin's doing this one!" Asin announced.

"Good luck!" Amy cheered.

"This sounds interesting! My explosive magic should be great for this!" Arme announced to her team.

"Get going, hope you win!" Lass cheered.

"Hmph, my magic is great for this event!" Aisha announced.

"I'll be supportive of you here!" Rena cheered.

"Be decisive Aisha." Eve said in a monotone.

"So! Enter the Grand Smashing arena!" Lime exclaimed as Mari smacked the Gong for the 4th time.

The participants walked into the smashing arena and looked up to see the clear blue skies.

"How're things gonna fall onto us?" Asin asked aloud.

"A Mage somewhere in the Coliseum's probably gonna summon things down on us," Aisha explained.

"Ah, that makes sense," Rin said.

"I just noticed Rin's the only one here that doesn't have a name that stands with an 'A'" Arme pointed out.

"Don't mess with Rin's name!" Asin growled at Arme.

"Hey, things are starting to fall now," Aisha said as a pumpkin fell onto Asins' head

"I shall now point out; the wonderful person making things is the great Mage Elena!" Lime said from her booth.

"Oh, she's a wonderful Mage!" Arme said, zapping a glass kitty, "That's my 4th one!"

"Oh Arme just broke a glass kitty!" Amy gasped, then began to cry in Jin's chest.

"I can't believe you guys!" Jin yelled in anger, holding Amy close.

"I forgot to mention, there are _some _objects that I suggest you don't attempt to destroy though because they'll try to destroy YOU," Ariel pointed out.

"Wait; NOW you tell us that?!" Asin screamed as a Mary he just kicked away began to chase him around, attempting to bite off his leg.

"Ah, and as the stage progresses, more items will drop, some getting very dangerous." Mari put in for once.

"Eek!" Arme squeaked as a Giant Sword fell out to the ground.

"This is one messed up Field Day!" Aisha shrilled as an axe she attempted to destroy began to float up and swing at her.

"Did I forget to mention you guys can fight with each other too?" Lime put in.

"WHY DO YOU EXPLAIN THE RULES NOW!?" Rin screamed as she sent a talisman attack at Asin, hitting him in the booty, allowing the Mary to chomp down right on the spot.

"GRAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Asin screamed as his butt was being chewed on my Mary.

"Agh! I won't let this get the best of me!" Arme shouted. "Meteors!" Arme shouted as meteors flew down from the sky.

"That's a bad move indeed Ariel," Lime said.

"I agree Lime." Ariel replied.

The Meteors hit countless items and all the other participants, however only about….7 of the who knows how many items destroyed, all the others one grew alive and began to chase Arme.

"Aiiiiieeeee! Full scale moves are no good here!" Arme panicked as she ran away from the countless dangerous items that were chasing her.

"I seriously wonder how this'll end, and what about the teams with 6 members?" Zero mumbled looking at Rufus and Lass as well as Eve, Ara, and Rena.

**[Meanwhile, at the Teams Survival arena.] **

"NUROOOOOOUUUUUH!

"SHUOOOOUUUUOO!"

"KURAAAAAAAH!"

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEY"

"CHAHAAAAAAA!"

"We've been sitting here for quite a while huh?" Gran mumbled. Eclipse nodded.

"…" Was all Chung and Ronan said, though they gave a thumbs up whenever Elsword or Elesis landed a hit.

**[Back to the Smashing Arena]**

"Huff, huff, what, is, with, these, items?!" Arme gasped, managing to catch her breath.

"Heff, heff, what are the scores?" Aisha asked, looking up at the scoreboard.

**Aisha-124**

**Arme-124.5**

**Rin-46.89**

**Asin-(-9000.1)**

"How did Asin get -9000.1?" Rin asked, and then looked at Asin to see him covered in dog bites and various scratches from various items and a satisfied Mary scratching its neck.

"Oh, I guess Asin's out of this game," Arme said sweatdropping at the sight of him as Aisha dropped her Staff in horror, and then quickly picked it up.

"That's disturbing Lime," Ariel said.

"I agree Ariel; I think I'm scarred for life." Lime agreed.

**[Somewhere in the Coliseum]**

"Hehehe! This is so much fun! What should I send in next? Ooh, I know!" Elena giggled

[**In the Smashing Arena]**

As Aisha, Arme, and Rin attempted to destroy as many items as they could (while occasionally using Asin as a shield) a gigantic shadow loomed over them.

"What IS that?!" Aisha yelled.

"That's…" Rin said as she stared up.

"That's Hellstrom!" Arme gasped. "The Chef of Serdin Academy!"

"What?! That big flaming thing is our Chef?!" Aisha exclaimed as Hellstrom landed on the ground.

"We're supposed to kill our precious chef!?" Rin gasped. "Um, I think Asin and I shall take our leave and forfeit from the competition." Rin said as she grabbed Asin and exited the "Forfeit Exit".

"Guess it's just you and me huh Mage Aisha?" Arme said to Aisha.

"Heh, you bet Mage Arme, check out the scoreboards!"

**Aisha- 9000**

**Arme-9000**

"Whoever beats down Hellstrom shall get the title 'Over 9000'!" Aisha declared.

"You're on!" Arme declared. "Deep Impact!"

"Meteor Call!" Aisha shouted.

The attacks exploded in Hellstroms face, but proved ineffective to Hellstrom as he held up his Frying Pan shield.

"Ho,ho,ho! What type of meal should I make you girls into now?" he laughed.

Aisha and Arme's faces soon went from determined to enraged. They jumped up high, and lifted their hands back, and then… gave a big giant slap to Hellstroms face as they shouted "Pervert!"

Hellstrom groaned and fell back onto the ground. His Demon Core suddenly materializing on the ground.

"It's mine!" Aisha and Arme yelled as they began shooting fireballs at each other.

"Oh…I forgot to tell them the time limit is an hour and a half, they have 10 minutes left," Ariel pointed out at the last moment.

"WHAT?!" Aisha and Arme shrilled which led them to start running towards the Demon Core and shooting different amounts of magic at it, but only canceling each others magic out.

At that moment, Mary, who lost her chew toy, was wandering around the stage and then eyed the Demon Core. Mary walked over to it and began sniffing it, and then opened her gigantic mouth.

"NOOOOO!" Arme and Aisha screamed as they ran towards the Demon Core, but was too late as Mary chomped down on the Demon Core, extinguishing it completely.

Hellstrom roared and disappeared.

"…HOW DO WE DETERMINE A WINNER NOW?!" Aisha and Arme yelled, putting their hands on their head.

"Moving from that, who's gonna make food for the academy now?" Zero mumbled.

"Do not worry; Hellstrom has the ability to respawn whenever someone begins the School Day." Mari said. "However, it seems this has ended in a tie between team Grandark and team El Tree of super Elsword."

Suddenly, Elena the Mage who was summoning all the items popped up in the middle of the arena, "Whoops, I accidentally summoned myself." Elena said, and then noticed the 2 purple demonic mages preparing to shoot meteors at her.

"Oh shi-" BOOM-was all that was heard at the final attack.

"Yes, it is a tie indeed." Mari repeated. "Moving on to the next event and possibly final battle event, it is Honor Guard, the battle that involves up to 3 players per team. Each team gets a participant randomly picked as a "Warlord" and that Warlord is to be protected by their teammates, whoever's Warlord is still standing and safe wins. The remaining participants will be in this event." Mari explained. "And now, the Warlord shall be chosen on each team,"

"Hmph, whatever," Ley said.

"Please be me, pleeeaaase," Shio prayed.

"Please be Amy, I can't have her protecting me," Jin prayed.

"Alright! I'll protect Jinny!" Amy cheered.

"I, will, kill, myself, If, I'm, chosen." Lass mumbled to himself, looking at Rufus cautiously.

Rufus gave a sadistic smile when he saw Lass looking at him.

Zero finally swung the stick down between Duel's legs.

"Here are the chosen Warlords." Mari said, bringing papers to her hand.

**Wild d3m0n3cS Warlord- Ley.**

"NO!" Shio cried.

**The Beautiful Vegetarian Fist-Fighting Bulls of the…Forest Warlord- Amy.**

"Yes!" Jin cheered.

"Awww." Amy

**Team Grandark's Warlord- Lass**

"NOOOOO! I'M GOING TO BE SACRIFICED! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!" Lass cried in horror.

Rufus snickered.

Zero pulled a fainted Duel out of the ground.

**Team El Tree of super Elsword Warlord- Eve.**

"Typical for the Nasod Queen to get chosen," Rena mumbled.

"What was that? Shall I punish you for insolence?" Eve said to Rena.

Ara smiled, like always.

"Okay! Everybody enter the Honor Guard Arena! Let the Fight **BEGIN!" **Lime said as Mari did NOT hit the Gong this time.

"Not cool Mari," Lime mumbled.

**[In the Honor Guard Arena]**

"Zero, I want you to be the one closest to me, keep Rufus and anyone else away from me." Lass said to Zero.

"No problem, I've got a new weapon to try out anyways," Zero said, holding up his straightly stood passed out "Duel sword."

"…Cool," Lass said, but was then dragged away by a certain Sadist.

"C'mon Lass, I, your big brother, shall protect you from any further danger!" Rufus declared with a snigger.

"NOOO! ZERO, SAVE ME!" Lass cried for Zero.

Zero just looked at Lass, smiled brightly, and then began sharpening his new sword. (That was Duel)

"I will protect Amy with my Life!" Jin shouted.

"I expect you to put up a good fight Shio," Ley growled at Shio.

Shio gulped and looked forward nervously.

"This is a bit unfair huh? 2 experienced battlers protecting a Queen while the other teams just are out numbered." Rena said to Ara.

"What about the one with 2 protectors?" Ara asked.

"The Sadist doesn't count," Rena replied.

"Let's go then my new sword!" Zero shouted and charged at Jin.

"My fists are used to protect my beloved one!" Jin shouted as he attempted to counter Zero's attack but proved ineffective as the "Duel Sword" simply thwacked Jin away and Jin hit the floor with a thud.

"Jinny!" Amy said running over to Jin and held him in her lap, "You didn't need to go that far," she said as she began to cry.

"Amy, I would do anything to protect you," Jin said putting his hand to Amy's face weakly.

"Jinny,"

"Amy"

They said each other's name as their faces began to close in with each other, but were interrupted with a giant BOOM causing them to fly away in each other's arms.

Rufus looked on as they went flying, "A couple's _canon_-always the best way to load and shoot." He said throwing a grenade up and down into his hand.

"Was that necessary?" Lass asked.

"I'm trying to win a game here," Rufus smirked.

"Riiight," Lass said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe the Sadist is in this game," Rena began to panic.

"Get going, NOW SHIO," Ley ordered.

"Y-YES MA'AM!" Shio yelled and charged in with his scythe, only to be whacked away hopelessly by Zero's dominating new sword.

"Che! I'll just use you in a new way then!" Ley growled and grabbed Shio's head and held it in front of her as a shield.

"Come at me you bastards!" Ley yelled as she charged in with her Ultima on her hand.

"Raaaah!" Zero roared as he charged in.

"Haaaah!" Ley roared as she charged in.

Zero swung Duel, only to be blocked by Shio or should I say Shioeld! The two were on par with each other and were fighting like mad.

"Now's our chance to take down that white haired hottie," Ara said to Rena.

"You really just said that huh?" Rena mumbled as they charged.

Rufus slid in front of Lass, "I wouldn't touch my little brother if I were you," Rufus growled and pointed both his Eyeteeth at the girls. Both Rena dodged the shots just in time while shooting arrows at Rufus and Ara blocked all the bullets with her spear. They managed to avoid the attacks only to step on time bombs set up all around the arena, courtesy of Rufus.

"BWAAAAAAH!" they screamed as the field exploded, hitting everybody within the field except Rufus and Lass, Rena and Ara were sprawled on the ground, smoked and out cold. Meanwhile Zero and Ley (Oh and Shio and Duel too) were smoked, but were still standing but barely.

Suddenly, Ley and Zero began to lose balance and fell dramatically.

"You're…..pretty good," Ley said while falling on top of Shio.

"You're…not half bad either," Zero grunted as he dropped Duel away from him and fell to the ground.

"Hmph, you okay Lass?" Rufus asked Lass.

"Yeah, you protected me…apparently." Lass replied, a suspicious look once again being pointed at Rufus.

"Not yet, that Nasod Queen is still standing," Rufus said as Eve walked over.

Rufus pointed his Eyeteeth at Eve, "Get read- PU!" Rufus groaned as Eve slapped him yelling "Insolence!" Rufus fell to the ground dramatically as well.

Lass looked at Eve in panic, knowing what was coming. "I guess this is our loss." Lass said as he looked down, waiting for his slap.

But it never came.

That was because Rufus was holding onto Eve while he had a grenade in his hand.

"Don't worry Lass, I've got this!" Rufus yelled, and then dropped the grenade, sending Rufus and Eve flying, and arm in arm…apparently.

"Ruuufuuuus!" Lass cried as the crowd began to cry at the brotherhood here.

"Oh ho! What a tragic and unexpected turn of events, but one thing's for sure! Team Grandark has won the battle events!"

"It wasn't supposed to end like this!" Lass sobbed.

"What now?" a voice came from behind Lass.

Lass looked behind his back to see…RUFUS!

"RU-blurgh!" Lass choked as Rufus grabbed Lass by the face and slammed him to the ground.

"You thought I was gone for good huh lil' bro? Don't think too lightly of me _Lassie._" Rufus seethed Lass's evil nickname with ice.

"Rufus, why'd, you go from caring Rufus back to Evil Rufus?" Lass asked Rufus.

"Hahaha! War items don't work on me! I am the Executioner! I am the one who will create pain! HAHAHA!" Rufus cackled as he picked up Lass and put him into the same position as Duel was in a before the event.

"Yup, Rufus has lost it," Lime said.

"That's class GC-17's Sadist everybody! Applaud, applaud!" Ariel cheered.

The crowd within the Coliseum applauded with great merit.

"It's about to be 30 seconds before 6 hours have elapsed from the beginning of the Team Survival Versus Match, we best switch our attention to the phenomenon that's about to happen," Mari said in her regular monotone voice.

"Ah yes! It seems Elesis and Elsword are beginning to get tired from their fight!" Ariel exclaimed as she looked over to the Team Survival Versus arena.

**[Within the Team Survival Arena]  
**"Huff, huff,"

"Hah, hah,"

"I WON'T BACK DOWN!" Elesis howled as she charged in with her sword, purple flames beginning to emit from her sword.

"NEITHER WILL I!" Elsword roared as he charged with large amounts of flame coming out of his sword.

"GRAH!" They yelled as their attacks hit each other, causing a big explosion, taking all the participants in the arena within it.

BOOM

At that moment, Mari's timer then clicked as it hit 6 hours.

"Exactly to my calculations," Mari said pushing her glasses up to her eyes as she looked at the burnt to crisp participants within the arena.

"Is it just me or is this Field Day much more intense and violent than any other one I've seen?" Knight Master said as she put down her cup of tea on a table within the V.I.P spots of the Coliseum.

"It seems the Team Survival has ended in a tie! So the winner of the battle events in this field day is Team Grandark! Congratulations! Now where is the team?!" Lime announced.

Gran and Eclipse were sleeping within the Arena they were put.

Arme was sulking in the pond about the tie she had.

Zero was back up and running and was sharpening his "sword".

And Lass and Rufus were nowhere to be found, more like just Lass was M.I.A.

"We still have 30 minutes for the rest of the 12 events that are normally in a Field Day you know," Mari said.

Everybody got up from their knocked out Status and ran up towards their team spots, while Rufus and Lass entered by ANOTHER explosion, sending them towards the pond which they was their team spot.

"This Field Day has too many explosions too," Knight Master mumbled to Stella.

"I agree with ya there," Stella replied.

As for the 12 NORMAL events that were being played out they were.

**Soccer**

**Track Running**

**Swimming**

**Arm Wrestling**

**Log swinging**

**Mallet Strength**

**Basketball**

**Eating Contest**

**Tug-a-War**

**Obstacle Course**

**Breaking the Wood**

**Desk-a-Flip **(Shio's specialty)

Everything there's gonna be normal, right?

"Lire and Rena punctured the ball with an arrow!" Ara called.

"Agh! Elsword broke my ankle!" Chung moaned.

"I'M NOT BACKING DOWN!" Elesis and Elsword yelled during their arm wrestle.

"I DESPISE THIS EVENT!" Ryan, Rena, and Lire roared as they went on a rampage.

"Shah!" Rufus said as he swung the mallet onto Lass, "Whoops, thought you were the target."

"I'M ON YOUR TEAM GOD DAWM IT!" Gran yelled at Zero and Eclipse who stole the ball from Gran.

"Nom, nom, nom nom ,nom, slurp," various loud noises were made during that event, including "oink".

"I don't think this rope is gonna budge, more I'm surprised that it's still in one piece," Arme said to Aisha as Elsword and Elesis were struggling with the rope.

"Holy-GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" Asin screamed as Mary began to chase him again.

Lire mumbled dark curses in a corner as she watched a log destroyed by Rin.

"GAAAAAH!" Shio roared as he flipped a desk all the way above and away from the Coliseum.

"Perfectly Normal Field Day!" Lime exclaimed. "Thank you for coming to watch, and remember these teams!"

"Wild d3m0n3cS!" Elesis, Ley, Shio, Ronan, and Rin roared.

"The Beautiful Vegetarian Fist-Fighting Bulls of the…Forest" Lire, Ryan, Jin, Asin, and Amy put their fists up.

"Team Grandark!" Zero, Gran, Eclipse, Arme, Lass, and Rufus, fully hammered Duel into the ground.

"And Team El Tree of Super Elsword!" Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Ara, Eve, and Chung bowed like any regular team would.

"Last, but not least, Sieghart and Raven Sensei!" Sieghart and Raven were getting into an intense fist fight.

"We thank you all for coming, and hopes you come visit us next year!" Ariel and Lime finished the event through their microphones.

"This chapter was written much longer than others," Mari commented as the lights were destroyed, breaking the 4th wall at the last moment.

* * *

**Ryota: Egh, this chapter is very long…. 5000 words?! That's a first for me. NEW ACHIEVEMENT! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this…extra long chapter (at least for me).**

**(Sieghart and Raven still are punching each other)**

**Ryota: ENOUGH YOU 2! THE CROSSOVER'S OVER!**

**Errr….Review?**


	15. Finals are important, be sure to study

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 15: Finals are important, be sure to study for them.**

**Ryota: Hello, Hello! Welcome to this chapter of Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Now…I have some thing to inform you all…this…will be the last chapter in this story, deeply sorry for those who'd expect this to go past chapter 15…**

**Sieghart: We thank you for reading…and everyone that has reviewed the story so far.**

**Elesis: Thank you for supporting this story for the past few months. (Bows)**

**Ryota: So, it is fitting to end this story on a good note, the finals exams. Thank you, reviewers of this story as listed.**

**Fasanation Rose**

**Katsumoto-Ayano**

**Harpeflower**

**Eucliffes**

**Totsuka-san**

**Rinkushido03/Rinkushido**

**Crackbrain**

**rainlyo9lass**

**DorkyGanger(Guest)**

**xSeRiko23x**

**Alewar Warinot**

**FullyFLUFFED (Guest)**

**Guest (Guest) [lol?]**

**Ryota: Ahem, well, that's that, please enjoy the final chapter of Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei!**

**Disclaimer: Ryota no owns anything used within the last chapter (It's the Last chapter everybody!)**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Chapter 15: Finals are important, be sure to study for them.**

* * *

"So, we've somehow managed to get through a year in this stupid school-setting story and finally to the exams, I for one am glad that Ryota has fully stopped making these chapters that induce us all in getting hurt and destroying property." Sieghart Sensei announced to his class.

"Sensei! You said the author's shortened pin name while you were talking!" Amy said, raising her hand.

"Who cares?! This is the final chapter! Let's break the 4th wall as much as we want! Nobody cares as long as it makes the story funnier!" Sieghart Sensei exclaimed, putting his foot on his teacher's desk and pointing his finger to the ceiling. Sieghart Sensei then fell down onto his chair and covered his face with his hand. "Ryota didn't even bring the Host Club back as he promised, that's an irresponsible author, this story had so much potential to it, and I can't believe its ending!" he cried into his hands.

"Can we party the last few days of school!?" Elesis asked standing up from her desk.

"No, sadly we cannot since you all have finals the next day, so I expect you all to study…did I just ask that?" Sieghart Sensei questioned himself. "Anyways, school's over, so all of you get home and study! This is the final exam, do not mess it up and leave all the readers with an impression that you actually learned something this year!" Sieghart Sensei roared over the class as they left one by one.

**[And so the studying begins]**

Study, study, study, that's pretty much all the students of GC-17 did, well tried to anyways. The herds of wild animals assembled, I mean, the study groups were brought together and they began their preparations for the final main quest in their game. I mean the final exams of their school year.

"So…if you put a ************* in my ****** it'll have a more *********** **** and when I use it on someone?" Elesis asked Arme.

"Yeah, you really need to take down those censors when talking about reinforcing a weapon." Arme replied.

"Not my fault," Elesis mumbled.

"Anyways, the formula for a ****** **** is Ruby+gem/orbs-(Xenium x Bermesiam)?" Lire asked Arme from Arme's other side.

"Yes! Yes! You're looking at a freakin textbook! Don't keep asking me!" Arme complained.

"Can we cook a snack now?" Elesis asked.

"You don't cook a snack Elesis, you bake one!" Lire replied.

Arme covered her face in exasperation, "These 2 are gonna fail, I know it,"

Lass looked over to Arme from his side of the room, "Wow, I sure feel sorry for Arme," he said.

"Elly must be a genius at studying! Just look at that enthusiasm as she and Lire discuss the subjects!" Ronan praised Elesis.

"I don't think they're talking about that Ronan," Lass replied.

"Oh, Elesis probably isn't and Lire's trying to bring on task again! She's a responsible maiden, MY maiden!" Ryan sang, earning another arrow to the head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just go back to studying. Ryan, stop using that magazine as a scope, Lire's not far away from you so you can look at her from there. Ronan, stop trying to shoot that arrow with a heart! You're not a cupid!" Lass scolded both his study partners, and then covered his face with his hands "These 2 are gonna fail, I just know it,"

"_Zzzt, Zzzt."_ Lass's ultra super awesome super special high-tech device called a CELLPHONE, vibrated.

"Who's that?" Lass asked as he picked up the special device and flipped it on and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bro! How goes the study?"_

"Horrible, are you studying?"

"_Oh yeah, I've learned at least 23 new ways to make people suffer!"_

"…Rufus, I feel you under the table, don't you dare to anything with those tennis rackets," Lass said, kicking Rufus's face from under the table, causing Rufus's book "_548.78 Ways to Make Someone Cry in Pain". _

"Oh, that reminds me of a new method!" Rufus said as he rubbed his face.

"Add another failing student to the list," Lass mumbled.

**[Meanwhile, at the Burning Canyon Estate]**

Shio, -oh wait, this is his house, we don't need to call him that,- was attempting to solve a problem from his Arithmetic textbook.

"We didn't learn this in class," he mumbled as sweat dropped from his chin.

His butler, Alfred, walked over to him "Your drink sir," he said as he placed a cup full of a strange red liquid with a cup that said "The God of the world's cup" on it, and had a picture of Dio sitting in a throne.

"Thank you,"

"Are you still stuck on that problem sir?"

"No,"

"Are you sure? I still see your pencil on the same exact spot it was just 3 and a half hours ago, would you like some help?" Alfred asked.

"Yes for a matter of fact I do need help right now," Dio mumbled to Alfred, "Get me Sebastian,"

Alfred nodded and ran off the fetch the second butler.

The child demon butler walked over in a Slime Pajama Costume, rubbing his eyes, "Yes? What is it Master Sh- I mean Dio," Sebastian muttered as he looked up to his master.

"Sit right there for a second Sebastian, be sure to relax while you sit," Dio said to the little demon.

Sebastian looked up in confusion momentarily, and then nodded as he sat down, relaxing as much as he could in his Slime Pajama Costume.

Dio got up, stretched his back, cracked his knuckles,

And then gave Sebastian one really hard kick, sending him out of the window and landing in a soft pile of dirt head first, safely prepared by Alfred.

"Thank you Alfred, I feel much better now," Dio said and sat back down to finish his textbook problem.

"No problem at all sir," Alfred bowed, "By the way, the Von Crimson River family has requested that the Burning Canyon heir and Von Crimson River heir team up in their studying," Alfred added.

Dio's back zapped up in shock as he dropped his pencil. "Bring me back Sebastian, now," Dio said, but before he could act even further, the doorbell rang.

"Dio! I'm coming in!" Ley roared as she kicked the door down.

"Demon King save me now, oh wait, I'm the Demon King here…DAMN IT!" Dio cursed to himself.

"Dio! Time to study okay?!" Ley shouted and wrapped her arm around Dio…which was more like putting him in a headlock.

**[Meanwhile, at the Aruha Estate.]**

"Wow Jinny, you're really smart!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm not as smart as you are beautiful," Jin said, and bowed.

"Ooooh," Amy then kissed Jin's head and pet his red hair.

"Are you guys done? We've got studying to do," Asin mumbled.

"Oh, let them be, that's their way of trying to calm their nerves before a test I guess," Rin told Asin.

"…Nope, it just looks like flat out flirting to me," Asin replied.

"Maybe…" Rin said as she watched Jin and Amy begin to make-out.

**[Meanwhile, at , I mean, Zero's house]**

"Zero, Gran fell asleep again," Eclipse told Zero.

"He's bound to fail anyways, let him be," Zero replied, putting a book up to his face.

"Hey Zero, how are you reading? You're blind-folded right?" Eclipse asked Zero.

Zero turned over to Eclipse, and the smiled, "You're right! I don't need to put on this act anymore if you've realized!" he said, and then threw the heavy textbook over his shoulder, hitting Gran squarely on the face, waking him up.

"Wha-huh?!" Gran mumbled as he awoke.

"Oh, you're finally awake Gran, good, come over her and study with me!" Eclipse said to Gran.

Gran yawned, "No thanks's, studying is for losers like you," Gran replied.

Eclipse smiled as an anger mark appeared on her head, still smiling; she grabbed Gran and slammed him down the 2 floors of Zero's house.

"Oh come on! I just fixed that spot from the last time you two came over!" Zero complained.

And so…that was how most of the studying went majority of the time, except Mari's. Mari didn't actually need to study of course. Before everybody knew it, the exam came.

"Of course! It was after the day they studied!" Sieghart Sensei yelled at the author.

Of course.

**[Final Exams day]**

It was strangely silent on the day of the exams…mostly because everybody pulled an all-nighter, or were beaten up on study night, eh same difference.

Sieghart Sensei walked in, humming, "Good day to you all! Hopefully all of you studied for the exam, because if all of you fail, I will be _extremely _angry for certain reasons," Sieghart Sensei told his class.

A few students in GC-17 simply just grunted a response.

"Are you guys all tired? I didn't say you had to pull an all-nighter!" Sieghart Sensei said.

Everybody groaned.

"Are you kidding?! I could've slept?!" Asin yelled with his mouth wide-open.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we did, right?" Jin said to Amy and Rin and they nodded in response. The 3 seemed to be the only ones in the class that just had the regular morning feeling.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that everybody was going to sleep!?" Asin shouted, bags clear under his eyes.

Amy shrugged, "We thought you'd fall asleep eventually," she replied.

"Quiet! The test is going to begin! I hope you all stay awake!" Sieghart Sensei yelled.

**[Class GC-17, test mode ON!]**

The whole class somehow remained silent and begin putting their faces on their papers, some being literal about it.

Elesis and Lire were attempting to talk to each other during the test, unheard by anybody, no doubt with that opportunity they're trying to exchange answers.

"Do you think I should switch to a Gladius? They seem so much better than a regular sword?" Elesis asked Lire.

"Maybe, the Gladius does look better than a sword too." Lire replied.

"Then yeah, I'll switch to a Gladius I guess." Elesis nodded and began drawing what she imagined herself to be as a Gladiator on her test.

During this whole conversation, Ronan was sleeping. The blue haired Royal Guard was sleeping contently on his exam. And in his dream was…

**[Ronan's dream world]**

"Daddy, daddy!" A little girl with red long hair ran up to Ronan and tackled him in the chest.

"Whoa! You have the same strength as your mother!" Ronan said to the little girl, now identified as his….daughter….with Elesis.

"Daddy I want to get married like you and mommy someday!" she said.

"Awww, how cute," Ronan thought.

"I've picked out my husband already!" she said as the Ronan's dream daughter pulled over Rufus.

"Hello, Father-in-law," Rufus sneered.

Ronan's eyes widened in horror.

**[Back in the real world]**

"No! Daddy won't allow this!" Ronan yelled as he stood up as Elesis declared that she was getting a Gladius.

"What was that? You don't command me!" Elesis growled, and was about to lunge onto Ronan when a Gladius thrown by Sieghart Sensei.

"Shut up and go back to your test Ronan!" Sieghart Sensei yelled at him as the Gladius hit Ronan's head and bounced off of it.

Elesis stared at Ronan, and then went back to her test mumbling, "Nah, a Gladius won't be able to cut easily if it's thrown like just now."

When we go on over to Rufus he was well…spitting paper balls at Lass's neck…why the hell does that seem like such a normal method to torment someone in class?

"Haha, this is the perfect method to torment someone in class, thank you for the book _548.78 Ways to Make Someone Cry in Pain, _now all I have to do is wait for Lass to cry in pain." He snickered to himself as he shot another paper ball at Lass through his straw. This time, it hit him square in the eye, and Rufus cheered to himself as Lass cried in pain as it hit his eye. Lass gave Rufus a scary one-eyed glare and pulled out his dagger and through it at Rufus. Rufus dodged it and pulled out his Eyeteeth and began shooting at Lass. Lass pulled out his Nodachi and blocked all the bullets with it and jumped out his seat to slash at Rufus, but missing as Rufus dodged again. Lass continuously slashed at Rufus, accidentally giving Ronan's hair a trim and cutting Shio's horn that snapped a few chapters ago.

"Oh come on! That thing's still healing!" Shio groaned.

"Shio, shut up and get back to your test," Sieghart Sensei growled at Shio, completely ignoring the commotion Lass and Rufus were making.

Well, if Lass and Rufus are creating a racket, that only means that this is the last chapter…I mean that everybody's gonna pass their exam.

"Their too loud…can somebody please shut them up?" Eclipse whined. "And how are you taking your test Zero?"

Zero looked at Eclipse, and simply shrugged not bothering to give a response.

"Eh, who cares, as long as this gets done, it doesn't actually matter if we pass or fail, the story's gonna end anyways and we'll all be back to our original forms." Gran told them.

"Who said that?!" Sieghart Sensei roared.

"Huh?" Gran responded.

"It matters greatly whether you pass or fail! I want to get out of this attic just as bad as you do! So hurry up and pass the Final Exam!" Sieghart Sensei shouted.

"Okay, geez, what's gotten him so hyped up?" Gran mumbled.

"That…is…strange how he's acting up and keeps telling us not to fail," Eclipse agreed.

"I'm already done." Zero said, holding up his paper.

"Huh?"

"I just put random answers down,"

"How'd you even know where the answers were located on the paper?" Eclipse asked.

Zero turned over to Eclipse and then shrugged silently again.

"Yo, Zero; let me see those answers!" Gran said to Zero.

"If you're gonna copy off of them, it's kinda pointless, he just randomly put them down," Eclipse told Gran.

"So? As long as I don't get a lower score than Zero its fine!" Gran replied as he copied down Zero's answers.

Eclipse sighed in frustration of Grans simple mindedness.

And of course, Mari just worked diligently.

And so…testing went on and on and on, along with the intense battle of Rufus and Lass within the classroom.

"Testing, is, FINISHED!" Sieghart Sensei yelled as he slammed his palm onto his desk.

"Yay!" Amy cheered unnecessarily.

"Yay!" Jin added on.

"…" Were what the unconscious bodies of Rufus and Lass on the floor uttered.

Sieghart Sensei picked up all the exams and put them all into a stack. "You all have done very well… I'm gonna miss this story…so many good times."

"Like when I shot an Eyeteeth Bazooka at the other class." Rufus said, lifting his head up from the floor.

"Also when we had that Host Club!" Ronan added in.

"And that intense debate!" Ryan put in as well.

"Don't forget that court case we had!" Elesis said, "OBJECTION!"

"I'd rather forget that…" Shio mumbled.

"That time when we were all children was kind of fun," Arme mumbled.

"Yes, yes it was!" Amy replied.

"That Field Day was quite scary though…" Eclipse said.

"Got that right," Zero agreed.

"And then this Final Exam…" Sieghart Sensei smiled, "We shall all party in celebration of the ending of this story! _Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei!" _

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered and they all partied and wrecked the classroom for the rest of the school day. How nice.

**[The next day]**

"The results are in! We shall see if you all pass or fail! If a lot of you fail…I won't forgive you any of you," Sieghart Sensei said with a dark face, and then lightened up, "But you're all gonna pass, I know it!"

Sieghart Sensei then looked at the paper with tears in his eyes. After a few seconds of looking at the results his face twitched, and then scowled.

"Hey…you guys studied right?" Sieghart Sensei asked his class.

They all nodded.

"Then why…WHY did you all fail except Elesis!?" Sieghart Sensei roared. "Do you know what this means?! Do you?! You're all gonna have to do this year all over again!"

"Wait, Elesis was the only one who passed?!" Arme said in shock.

"And we're all gonna repeat this year again!?" Asin yelled in confusion.

"Sweet! Can I join?!" Elesis asked.

Sieghart Sensei glared at her. "That was a wrong move…do you know what you've just caused after that comment!? A main character is in next year! That means…that means…" Sieghart Sensei covered his eyes. "We're going to have to make this story take a whole 360," Sieghart Sensei said.

"What?"

"We're doing another school year! So this story's technically going into season 2!" Sieghart Sensei cried. "We're doing another year…oh the stories not over, noooo!"

The class of GC-17 stared ahead with mouths open.

"So we partied for nothing…how did Mari even fail?" Lass said.

"I calculated this already, we were all to fail and restart this story, I've got the order from the author," Mari said calmly, pushing her glasses up.

"No…Curse you author!" Sieghart Sensei roared.

"And so…ends the chapter that's not the final chapter, of Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! We hope you come back to read the next school year of this story." Mari said to the readers (You) and bowed as the lights went out.

* * *

**Ryota: *Ahem* I hope you caught wind that I was just messing around when I said this was the final chapter.**

**Sieghart- You know the readers are probably gonna hate you for that…**

**Ryota: A-Anyways, I hope you'll all still be reading when the next chapters come…because the updates are probably gonna be slower…maybe…or not…anyways Sieghart shall reply to reviews!**

* * *

**Siegh****art's Review reply time!**** (As of 2****nd**** chapter)**

_**Fasanation Rose-**__**Pffffffft! Rufus the sadist?! *Continues to laugh hysterically***_

**Sieghart- I swear that boy has problems with his life…**

_**KatsumotoAyano**__**Ur Good.. I saw the human Grandark.. He's so cool..**__**  
**__**Update more..**__**  
**__**I'll look forward of ur next chapter..**__**-aya**_

**Sieghart- Human…Grandark? You mean that green haired kid sitting in my classroom?**

_**Totsuka-san-**__**Like dat bazooka part xDDD**_

_**Sieghart- **_**Yes…someone blowing a hole in a room with a cannon is definitely likable.**

**rainlyo9lass-**_**Hahaha XD Duel became a janitor? Can't wait to read the next chapter...**_

**Sieghart-His Janitor's closet is EXTREMELY unorganized, I found a nest of strange bugs living there that I don't want to go into, hey, even immortals get scared….just not immortals like me.**

* * *

**Ryota- So, how did you like the chapter? Review your opinion or favorite and follow this story! Thanks for all the reviewers and readers up to now! **


	16. Summer Special

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Summer Special-Don't waste around during summer, enjoy it.**

**Ryota-Thank you for reading the, er... "Last Chapter", yeah. Anyways! The 2****nd**** year of Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Is going underway…after the Summer Special chapter…so, enjoy!**

**Sieghart-You mean enjoy us being abused?**

**Ryota: Not us Sieghart! Just most of the male classmates!**

**Sieghart-….(Attempts to hide in closet)**

**Ryota: Sorry…kinda…put explosives in their.**

**Sieghart: BWAAAAH! (Gets flung out of closet and into the plot…if there is any)**

**Ryota: Thank Rinkushido, for being the only reviewer on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ryota does not own Grand Chase, Gintama, or the enjoyment of summer…seriously, he kinda doesn't.**

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Summer Special-Don't waste around during summer, enjoy it**

* * *

"Lass!" Ronan called Lass's name as he barged into Lass's apartment.

"Don't just barge into people's homes like that, it's rude." Lass said as he looked up from his breakfast cherry pie.

"But we've got news!" Ryan exclaimed as he trespassed onto Lass's territory after Ronan.

"What will that be-HEY! Don't just go digging into other people's refrigerators with out permission! HEY! Don't touch that! I was trying to create a frozen dagger! Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing touching that cherry pie!?" Lass yelled at Ryan and Ronan as they began scavenging through Lass's refrigerator.

"But Lass, you have so many of them already here!" Ronan complained.

"I leave them there so I can have them with my breakfast, lunch, and dinner! So don't ever touch my food without my permission!" Lass roared as he raised his fist in outrage.

"Hey Lass, have you got a carrot in here? I can't see one." Ryan asked, lifting his head out of the refrigerator momentarily.

"I have one in there it should be-wait a sec! You two aren't even supposed to be sticking your head into my refrigerator! Even if you barge into my home uninvited you should at least sit on the couch and ask politely for food!" Lass yelled, an anime anger vein appearing on his head and growing quickly as he fingers began to twitch.

Ryan and Ronan walked over to the couch, sat down, and then gave Lass puppy faces' and asked, "May we have food please?"

"…" Lass stared at them and then said, "Fine, just wait there,"

"Bou!" Ryan and Ronan barked like a dog.

**[Ding, after the food has been prepared]**

Lass sat back down at his spot on the table as Ronan and Ryan sat down and dug in.

"So, what was this news you said you guys had?" Lass asked Ronan and Ryan.

"Oh yeah, well, all 3 of us decided to come over to tell yo-" Ronan began, but was interrupted by Lass.

"Wait, 3 of you?" he asked, feeling as if he didn't want to know the 3rd.

"Oh yeah, he was busy doing something downstairs, something about arson…maybe?" Ronan guessed as he bit into his cherry jammed toast.

Just then, the doorbell rang, "Yo! Lassy my bro! Having breakfast? Mind if I join?" the person on the other side of the door said.

Lass crept up to the door, having a dagger behind his back, and slowly reached for the doorknob…

To lock it and chain it up for good measures, and then grabbing his keys and throwing it out the window.

"Hey! Oi! Lass don't lock the door on me! I'll blow it down, I swear!" Rufus, the person on the other side of the door, said.

"Anyways, what were you saying Ronan?" Lass asked, setting his plate of eggs on the floor for his Kaze'Doggeh to dig into.

"Oh yeah, well, Arme has invited our whole class from last year in GC-17-"

"You mean the class that everybody failed and have to retake next year"

"-to a Summer Trip to the beach." Ronan finished.

"A…cliché, summer trip to the beach?" Lass asked.

Suddenly, the door exploded and in walked in our good ol' Sadist/Artillery Master Rufus!

"Exactly! We are going to the beach! The one place every single student that has parents that let their kids go at least one meter out the front door must go to during summer! All the sun! The water! The water guns and water balloons! The explosive under-water missiles!" Rufus shouted dramatically, raising his fist with gleaming eyes.

Lass grabbed Rufus the neck sleeve, lifted him up and put him outside the window, and then stuck a dagger on the back of his shirt to let him hang there, and sat back down.

"So, a summer trip to the beach huh? If it's Arme's request I guess I'll have to agree." Lass told them.  
"We'll be able to see Lire in a bikini maybe!" Ryan said, already anticipating the joys of the trip.

"Yeah! I may be able to see Elesis in one too!" Ronan agreed.

"…Oh right, Arme's probably gonna be upset with that," Lass said, remembering how Arme always complained at how small she was, and not just by height.

"Ya-hoo!" Ronan and Ryan cheered as they grabbed a bunch of Lass's things and stuffed them in a suitcase, as they grabbed Lass and dragged him out along with the suitcase. That's what we call coordinated packing, because there was a summer COORDI set in the suitcase ahahaha!

…I think that's enough to end this scene.

**[At the…transportation vehicles that exist to let the GC-17 class get to the BEACH]**

The class of GC-17 was standing at the train station that would take them to their glorious sunny, water bombing, summer paradise. Lass, Ryan, and Ronan walked over to their summer companions.

"We brung him over successfully!" Ronan said as he pointed his finger in the air in triumph.

"What do you mean by that?!" Lass asked as he walked up behind them, in the natural summer wear…if you don't count the Nodachi and Daggers equipped on him in case of an attack.

"Great that you could make it Lass!" Arme called over to him.

Lass laughed heartily, "Ahahaha it was nothing! These 2 were insisting that I shouldn't come! But since you were the one who invited me I willingly came!"

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked Lass.

"Hm, okay," Arme said, replying to Lass's comment in a simple way and walked over to Elesis and Lire, causing Lass to freeze at how cold it was, and not just the weather, because it's summer.

"Hey, I thought Rufus went with you guys, where's he?" Zero walked away from Gran and Eclipse, who were in an intense co-op mode on ******* ****** on their 3DS's.

"Zero! Don't ditch us! We need our precious Switch Axe!" Gran yelled at Zero as he panicked with his game. "Damn it! Don't fall down you idiot!" he shouted at the game.

"Shut up Gran! The thing's nearly dead!" Eclipse shouted as she began spamming a button.

Zero turned his head away from them, "Anyways, where's Rufus?" he asked Ronan and Ryan.

"Um…"

"Er…"

"He kinda…"

"I don't quite know…"

"Was he even with us?"

While Ronan and Ryan were getting into an argument as to where Rufus was, Lass walked up to Zero and told him.

"Hopefully he's not coming, after all, I left him hanging by my apartment's window," Lass said to Zero.

"…Okay then," Zero replied simply and walked back to ******* ****** with Gran and Eclipse.

"Alright everybody! Our train tickets have been purchased! Let's go on over to our Summer Paradise!" Amy exclaimed as she and Arme walked out of the train ticket booths.

"Alright, let's hurry, hurry up!" Lass said, looking behind him cautiously every now and then.

When the class of GC-17 successfully boarded the train, there was a gunshot.

"You forgot about me you idiots!" yelled a voice.

Lass looked out the window in horror as Rufus was running over to the train. Lucky for him though, right before Rufus walked near the train the doors closed, and the train took off.

"Yes! Freedom!" Lass cheered from his seat.

"Yes! The beach!" Arme and Amy cheered.

"By the way..." Lass said as he calmed down from his euphoria and looked at Arme, "Is there an adult on this trip?" he asked her.

Arme pointed at the sleeping black haired immortal located in the seat behind them. Lass looked behind them, and then back to Arme.

"So…no adults are here chaperone us?" he asked.

Arme pointed behind them again.

"No adults to supervise us on this trip…" Lass said aloud.

Arme began frantically pointing to the 600 year old adult behind them.

"Woo! No Rufus AND adult supervision," Lass cheered.

Arme looked at the man behind them closely, and then put her hands up, "Yep! No adults to tell us what to do!" she agreed.

Meanwhile, Shio was hurling in a puke bag. He looked up at the readers momentarily, "I apparently have motion sickness in this story," he said, and went back down into his bag.

Ley looked at Shio sitting next to her, "Here, I'll help ya with that," she said to him.

"Thanks," he said, unaware of who was rubbing his back. That was until he felt an Ultima hit back hard, causing him to puke out more of what he had for breakfast.

"Sir! Are you alright!?" Alfred said, appearing out of nowhere on the train.

"I'm…*blurgh*…fine *blurrrr*…I think" Shio mumbled from his bag.

"Here! If you have motion sickness, this is the best solution!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Huh?" Dio slurred, looking up from his bag, only to be grabbed by his neck collar and shoved out the train window, letting all the content from his stomach fly outside and hit a Harpy that was flying nearby the train, causing her to fall and hit the ground. She got up and wiped the contents off of her face and yelled at Shio, "GOD DAMN IT YOU STUPID DEMON! WATCH WHERE YOU SHOOT NEXT TIME!" the Harpy shouted, only to get more puke splattered on her face.

"Hmph, my lady's methods were much better than yours," Jeeves said to Alfred, his eye gleaming.

"Oh yes hm? Your 'lady' seems to be a bit of a brute now, hurting my master like that," Alfred retorted.

"You wanna go at it!?" Jeeves growled.

"Ha! You don't even hold a candle to me!" Alfred scoffed.

"Ra!" Jeeves said as he and Alfred got into a fist fight, on a train.

Amy closed her ears to the sound of demons punching one another and angry grunting. "Jinny, the demons are gonna kill everybody! Help me!" Amy whimpered.

Jin's eyes flared, "You bastards!" he roared as he jumped in to join the fist fight, on a train.

"Hey! My fists are better!" Asin said, and jumped in too.

"Men…" Mari mumbled as she stacked another finished book on top of Sieghart's sleeping body. Wait, doesn't Mari count as an adult?!

As the train scene came to a close, Elesis pulled out her sword and joined the fist fight now turned into a death fight, on a train.

**[The Beach! The Beach!]**

"Uwaaai! We're here! We've come to the beach!" Amy cheered as she lifted her hands in the air with a smile.

"So _this _is the beach? It looks so nice, shame it'll become a war ground soon!" Rufus said, appearing out off nowhere.

"Wha?! Arme hide me! Now!" Lass said frantically as he hid behind Arme, which wasn't really good seeing as how short she was. "I should've hung him at the top of the building, not 5 stories above it." Lass mumbled to himself.

"Well, what now?" Elesis asked Sieghart, who sleep-walked the whole way out of the train station and to the beach.

"By my studies of beach activities, we should all get properly attired for the occasion," Mari said and then pointed at a nearby hotel, "But first we must check into a few hotel rooms in there."

"Oh, of course, I forgot to mention to everybody except Mari that we're staying here for a week!" Arme said, just recently remembering a vital piece of information now.

"A week?!" Sieghart said, his head suddenly snapping forward as he awoken.

"You tell us this now?" Lass asked Arme, looking warily at Rufus from behind Zero and Gran.

Arme nodded with a grand smile on her face.

Most of the group who knew what would happen to the beach with this class groaned, that is to say…not many people at all.

"A week at the beach with this class will probably end in horror," Shio mumbled, looking from Elesis to Ley, and most of the other female companions.

"…Well, let's get checked in then!" Arme said as she dragged Amy into the hotel.

"Mooching off of Amy's money…unforgivable!" Jin growled.

"Yeah, you'll be doing that a lot when you 2 get married probably," Asin said, dragging Jin into the hotel as Jin went into fantasizing mode about marriage.

"Hey? What's this?" Elesis asked aloud when she looked at a statue of Partusay and poked her finger at it.

Immediately the statue broke into pieces.

"Ahaha, whoops!" Elesis said while she knocked her head, apparently attempting to be cute which was effective on one person-Ronan. In fact, the whole group were smacking themselves to make sure that they just saw what they saw, or trying to remove from their heads.

Arme and Amy walked on over to the self-hitting summer travelers. "Okay! We've got 5 rooms! Everybody choose your roommate now!" Arme yelled at them.

Everybody stopped hitting immediately and the mostly-sane ones were choosing the people who would NOT be ripping them piece by piece while they slept.

And so, after much choosing and running around and many lovesick boys getting kicked/ arrowed/slashed/punched the room members were formed.

**Room 1- Elesis, Lire, Ley, Arme.**

**Room 2- Ronan, Ryan, Shio, Lass**

"Thank god," Lass said to himself.

**Room 3- Zero, Eclipse, and Gran.**

"HEY! My name's last on the room 3 list!" Gran shouted, but nobody listened.

**Room 4- Asin, Jin, Sieghart, Rufus**

**Room 5- Rin, Amy, Mari.**

Remember folks, Lime's isn't in the class! She's a staff member!

"Quite the satisfying list," Shio said to himself.

"No it isn't! I'm not with Elly!" Ronan said, raising his hand, only to get a spear thrown through it.

"I agree! I'm not with Lire, though it's good that I brang my telescope!" Ryan said.

"…Why am I the only girl that's stuck with guys?" Eclipse asked aloud.

Sadly, nobody listened to their complaints, even though Eclipse's would probably be the only one they SHOULD listen to.

"So! Everybody get changed and into your swimwear, which I hope you all brought, and meet back at the lobby!" Arme told everyone, acting like the adult of the group.

After much screaming, mostly coming from Zero, Eclipse, and Gran's room, everybody was fully dressed in their swimwear-which to let you all know, are the summer coordis within the game just with more details. Male readers are now allowed to nosebleed.

Arme looked at all the other female students in their summer coordis, mostly at the chest, and then looked at herself in her one-piece. Her face began to lose life as she compared herself to the others while everybody walked out.

"Arme? Are you okay?" Lass asked her worriedly while he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Ahaha, there's no need to talk to a cliff chest like me," Arme laughed emotionlessly. (Cliff Chest is what they call flat-chests in Korean, learned off an Elsword Manga lol)

"So! Let's all get into waters and have fun this week!" Amy declared as she lifted her hat up, as if signaling the start of summer break.

"Raaaaaah!" Everybody roared as they stampeded out of the hotel and to the great sun and water, knocking over any poor pedestrians or customers on the way.

"Woo…" Arme said unenthusiastically as Lass carried her on his back.

Shall we see what they're up to?

**[The Waters]**

"Aaaaaah, this is nice," Eclipse mumbled from her inflatable swim ring. Oh yeah, Eclipse doesn't have a coordi…um, she's probably wearing a purple bikini and has big, hat to block away any sun. She was pale after all; too much sun will hurt her.

"Oi, Mwoony," Gran's head popped up from under the water with a surgeonfish in his mouth.

"What is Gran?" Eclipse growled.

"I found an amazing shell her for you," Gran said, giving it to Eclipse.

"Oh…um thank you," Eclipse said, taking the shiny green and black striped shell while blushing a bit that was until something came out of the shell.

"I've always wanted to try cooked sea snail; you think you could cook it for me?" Gran asked as the snail began to creep up her arm.

"EEK! NO! GET THIS THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Eclipse screamed, throwing the snail into Grans' face. Apparently, that snail packed a real punch, because when it hit Grans' face, it knocked his head down into the water and made him sink down deep.

"You'll regret not eating the nutritious me!" the snail yelled underwater as it swam off, looking for another opportunity to be appreciated.

"Is Gran gonna be okay?" Zero asked who had his Advancer sunglasses on rather than his regular eye cover.

"Yeah, it's Gran, he's like the Team ****et of ****mon, he'll always come back no matter how many times you blast him away." Eclipse said, washing the slime off her arm with the ocean water, "Damn snail," she cursed under her breath.

"Hey Eclipse, check out this lobster I found," Zero showed the lobster he found underwater to Eclipse. "Can you cook it up?" he asked.

"…Sure, though don't expect me to take part in it, I'm vegetarian," Eclipse told Zero.

"That's not fair!" Gran shouted as he burst out of the water, only to get hit by a water balloon and knocked back down into the waters.

**[Top of Hotel]**  
"Perfect shot," Rufus said as he put down the water balloon bazooka from his view on top of the hotel building. He picked up his actual Eyeteeth Bazooka now and looked around until he found Lass; he then aimed the bazooka at Lass. "This time, it'll hit for sure," he mumbled as he pulled the trigger.

Meanwhile at the lifeguard stand, Lass was watching as Ryan and another tall man with an orange helm were looking at 2 separate sets binoculars.

"Lire's so pretty, it's too bad I have to watch from far away, I just wanna go up to her and hug her, OH! Nice one Lire! Shoot that arrow with all you've got! Nice body posture!" Ryan said, looking through his binoculars.

"Yeah, Gaia's one hot babe, I would love to have her next to me right now, she looks so nice in that swimsuit!" the man, now identified as Perseo from Academy for the Xenian legend misfits and Dark Forces.

"Yeah!" Ryan said as he and Perseo bro-fisted.

"You know that's Perseo from our enemy Academy?" Lass asked Ryan.

"If two men are after their girl and they meet, a bond is immediately formed if they have the same methods! Regardless of where they're from!" Perseo said as he put a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Yep! We're both men chasing after girls the same way!" Ryan said, as they high-fived each other.

Lass looked away, blowing some of his hair up and mumbled, "So this is a bond between stalkers…" and then looked at Arme, who was curled up in a ball with a depressing aura radiating from her.

"Hey Arme, there's no need to get upset over your chest," Lass attempted to comfort her.

"It is, a women's chest defines oneself," Arme replied.

"Really? I thought it was just meant for appeal, a-anyways, you shouldn't worry about it and try to work on not being like the others." Lass told Arme.

"I don't wanna be like them, I just don't wanna be a cliff chest anymore, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR!?" Arme roared.

Lass sighed, "Okay, then go take that anger and join their game of volleyball!" Lass shouted.

"I THINK I WILL!" Arme roared.

"Yeah!" Lass shouted.

"YEAH!" Arme bellowed and ran on over to the volleyball court where Elesis, Lire, Gaia, and Ley, were playing an intense game of one.

"I'M JOINING IN!" Arme roared as she ran in, and joined Elesis's side and jumped to hit the ball, only to miss by a few inches due to her shortness.

She was soon back in the lifeguard stand muttering dark things.

Lass gave an exasperated sigh, "Come on Arme, let's at least go inside the water," Lass grabbed Arme's hand and dragged her to the ocean.

As Lass was walking to the ocean shore with Arme on his back, a purple long haired girl with green eyes that was wearing a white swimsuit walked up to them.

"Heeey, Lassy. You've given my offer a thought from a few days ago? You know, whether you'll date me or not?" she asked, who was this girl? Well, she was the girl back in chapter 12 that was attacking Lass and Rufus along with her little gangs from the Xenian academy. You know? Kaze'aze?

"For the last time no! Why're you even asking me!? You attacked me and Rufus back in chapter 12!" Lass retorted with a glare.

"Oooh, I always have a hate for you in Xenian territory, but I really want to date you out when I'm out of that place. I'm a movie star, why don't you like me? You even have the dog that's named after me!" Kaze'aze said to him, holding up Kaze'Doggeh

"She's got a good point boss," Kaze'Doggeh said to Lass.

"Ugh, just let me be free!" Lass shouted.

"Hey! Kaze! Get back over here! We're having our latest meeting to destroy the Serdin Academy!" Astaroth called from the Xenian student's hideout…which was just a hotdog stand table.

"Okay, bye Lass-Lass! I look forward to our date!" Kaze'aze skipped away.

Lass just stared wide-mouthed, and then shook his head and looked back at Arme, "Already have a purple head with me," he said to himself and walked over to the shore.

"Ah, such a beautiful view of the glittering ocean!" Lass said and looked at Arme, only to find more of the ocean and bubbles coming to the surface. Lass grabbed Arme and pulled her up from underwater.

"Hey Eclipse," Lass called Eclipse's name.

"Yeah?" she responded, lifting her hat up a bit.

"Would you mind if I set Arme in your water ring? She's kind of depressed right now," Lass asked her.

"Um sure," Eclipse said to Lass as she got up and put Arme on top of her water ring.

Immediately the inflatable water ring began to sink due to Arme's depressing weight until nothing but Arme was on the surface, making it look like she was floating on top of the water.

"…I guess…this is okay," Lass said.

"Yeah…" Eclipse agreed somewhat.

Suddenly there was an explosion around Lass. Arme suddenly woke up from her trance.

"Lass?" she called his name, and then saw Lass swimming rapidly away while a line of explosions followed him.

Over on another side of the beach, Mari, Sieghart, Jin, Amy, Asin, and Rin were having a great time in the sand, well everybody except Sieghart anyways.

Sieghart was sleeping while his whole body was submerged in sand with nothing but his head sticking out, while Mari was walking around blindfolded with Magic Mallet. On Sieghart's two sides were a Watermelon to the left and a Meteor rock to the right…where the hell did they get that?

Amy, Jin, Asin, and Rin watched closely as Mari paced back and forth from the watermelon, to Sieghart's head, to the meteor. And after much thought she lifted her mallet. Amy closed her eyes and went into Jin's shirtless chest. Asin's eyes widened, Jin's eyes stared at the Mallet and Sieghart, and Rin fanned herself wildly.

Mari then swung the mallet down and there was a sickening *crack* and a roar of pain.

Amy began to shove her face deeper into Jin's chest, Asin smiled creepily, Rin gave a moan, and Sieghart was the one who screamed in pain as the watermelon got cracked into pieces.

"Why'd you just crack it open like that?! You could've cut it and eaten it! Are you crazy!?" Sieghart shouted.

Mari looked sightlessly at Sieghart, and then swung her mallet to the right, hitting Sieghart's cheek and knocking him straight out of the sand and into a coconut tree. As he slid down the tree a fiery volleyball hit his face.

"Damn it! Arme why'd you miss?!" Elesis yelled at Arme as she cowered back to the Lifeguard's stand. Elesis ran over to get the volleyball back while giving Sieghart a great kick.

Back to Lass, he was running around like crazy trying to avoid getting hit by a certain someone's Bazooka. Lass ran into the Lifeguard stand, making it explode and sending Ryan and Perseo into the volleyball field and looking up to their loved ones and attempted to hug them, only to get a few arrows to the head and green spears and snakes flung at them.

Lass ran through Amy and Jin's relaxation spot causing them to be shot from that spot and straight into the water, as I quote from before, a lover's _canon _is shot.

Lass jumped over Sieghart and Mari, who got a cannon exploded right on his face, forcing him waaaaay down into the sand while Mari just blocked it with a wave of a mallet.

Lass ran through Asin and Rin, who were the only ones who flawlessly jumped out of the way in time.

Lass then began to do a ninja run up the building and jumped to the top, Rufus shot at Lass when he was right in front of him, but Lass dodged quickly and the bazooka hit Shio, who was flying over head at the moment with his wings, out of the sky, causing him to fall on top of Ley. Shio began to panic as Ley emitted a dark aura from herself.

"Save me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he was thrown up and hit like a volleyball towards the water by Ley.

Alfred looked up from his Poker game with Jeeves and Sebastian.

"Did the Master just call for my help?" Alfred asked himself as he put down his Straight.

"Probably not, I assure you, Lady Ley will take good care of him," Jeeves said as he put down his Flush.

Sebastian set down his Royal Flush and sniggered at his Master's misfortune.

Going back to Lass and Rufus.

Lass grabbed Rufus and jumped off the roof and dived for the water.

When Lass and Rufus landed in the water, they pulled out super powered water guns out of nowhere and began to shoot at each other. Now, it was not Lass's forte to use a gun, so he mostly ended up missing Rufus…a lot. Luckily for him, reinforcements came out of nowhere, namely Arme, Zero, Eclipse, and Gran.

"My name's still last on that list," Gran growled. Eclipse shot his face since he broke the 4th wall.

"Your lucks run out Rufus," Lass said to his half-brother.

Rufus sneered, and then brought out his water bazooka. "I wouldn't think so," he sneered at Lass.

Lass stepped back, a surprised look on his face, it turned even more confounded when he saw the scene behind Rufus. Rufus turned around as he saw his half-brother's face.

Behind him was the rest of the summer group, glaring daggers at him as they readied their water artillery, and some holding ACTUAL weapons.

"Oh shi-" Rufus mumbled as all of them charged.

It was obvious how much destruction happened that day, by the time the sun set and dinner was ready, most of the hotel guests were checked out before the summer party of GC-17 entered the Hotel again, soaking from head to toe in water, some had bits of actual blood on them…maybe.

Lass dragged a damaged Rufus and threw him in his hotel room and ran back down for dinner, which was joined by Gaia and Perseo.

That was pretty much how the days went by during that week, a week of fun and destruction. Oh, and volleyball, lots of intense volleyball.

And that, my friends, is how the Chase tends to spend summer.

* * *

…**.I really have no comments on this chapter…..hopefully I'll update things faster here….because part 2 is coming soon!**

**Um…Review reply time!**

**Sieghart: Wha?!**

* * *

**Siegh****art's (and the Author's) Review reply time!**** (As of chapter 3 and 4)**

_**Fasanation Rose-**_ _**Grandark loves Eclipse... PFFFT WHAT?! KEEP WRITING SO WE CAN FIND OUT!**_

**Sieghart- Hmm, hmm, who knows about the romantic relationships of my students. **

_**Eucliffes-**_ _**my god. this is GENIUS. update please : D**_

**Ryota-Thank you, Sieghart's not eligible to reply to these kinds of reviews, thought it's a wonder how this is GENIUS when it's about…crazy students…lol**

_**Fasanation Rose-**__** Poor Gran... He shouldn't go join the other boys in the plan for starting a host club! Or maybe he should...**__**Keep Writing**_!

**Sieghart- Indeed, he's nothing more but dead weight.**

**Gran-Hey! I'm a perfect being!**

**KatsumotoAyano**_**- I'm curious about the next chapter.. Good Luck to the next chapter Author..**__**Love the story..**__**  
**__**-aya**_

**Ryota-Hm, hm, thank you for vote of confidence.**

* * *

**Um…Thanks for reading. Review and stuff please! :3**


	17. Xenian Academy Special

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Xenian Special: If you're stuck in Summer School, you didn't do hard enough on that final.**

**Ryota: Hello! Hello! Welcome to another Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Special...because I felt like doing another one. The one sitting in the author's booth today is none other than…**

**Samsara-Yo, it's me, the great Xenian God of Cycles! Samsara! I am the one sitting in the Sensei seat today folks!**

**Ryota-Mmhmm, that's nice, we should've done the title as Teach Us! Samsara Sensei!**

**Samsara-Oh! That doesn't sound too bad for me! **

**Ryota-Yup! Now let's see if your students are just as stupid as Siegharts' class!**

**Samsara-What?**

**Ryota-heh heh.**

**Samsara-(Looks through chapter 15-16) Why aren't the Chase in Summer School? They failed didn't they?**

**Ryota-Their school is lenient with Summer School and let them take the year over again.**

**Samsara-…Okay then, we dragged this on too long to the story!**

**Ryota-That's my line, by that way, it would be best to read this after you've done research on Bosses from Bermesiah, Ellia, and Xenia**

**Gaia-Ryota doesn't own Grand Chase, Gintama, or anything used within this chapter or story.**

* * *

**Xenian Special: If you're stuck in Summer School, you didn't do hard enough on that final.**

* * *

Summer! The best time of year! That is if you're not stuck in a dusty, dark, beat-up classroom in the middle of an extremely wrecked school by the students within it. But the destroyed scenery is perfect for the students of the ACADEMY FOR XENIAN LEGENDS, MISFITS, AND DARK FORCES! Quite the ominous name isn't it? And this school was _extremely _strict on failing students, which is to say-most of the student body. So, the students who failed are forced to attend Summer School at the academy for majority of their summer, replacing all summer activities with homework, studies, and e-mailed reviews! Woo! What fun the Summer School Students will have, that is why they are the SSS!

Anyways, this school/academy has only **Two **Summer School Teachers/Senseis! One, is the almighty, all powerful, and all popular (hm, hm), Samsara! ….Annnnd his student teacher Vanessa.

The second summer school teacher is the refined, the wild, and the awesome teacher that always has his Boss Theme Music playing in the background! Thanatos! ….Annnd his Student Teacher Iblis.

Yeah, these guys are great teachers, get along all nice and tidy with their students, seriously, they make sure they wear their armor and school suits correctly and cleanly. Why the students wear armor we will never know.

Anyways! I sure say 'anyways' a lot in this story, a great word for transition! Anyways! Let's walk in on Samsara Sensei's class! Not that they can see us though, but they're allowed to hear most of what we say!

* * *

Samsara Sensei sat down at his wooden teacher's desk that was being eaten away by the insects crawling away from Sethek's body.

"Sethek, could you please do something about the horrible insects that always are attracted to your body? They keep eating at everything that doesn't have a heartbeat." Samsara said to Sethek.

"Sorry, sir, they can't help but follow me." Sethek replied, flicking off some of the bugs crawling up his spear, which hit straight at the back of Perseo's neck.

"Ow! Damn it Sethek! Keep your bugs within that red aura of yours! It bothers me!" Perseo growled at Sethek as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sethek looked down, "Sorry,"

"Anyways, why isn't Gaia in Summer School as well? Didn't she fail?" Perseo questioned Samsara Sensei.

Samsara glared at Perseo, "She was the only one in this WHOLE gods forsaken school that passed the finals with a **perfect score!**" Samsara answered.

Perseo simply stared blankly at Samsara, "So…Gaia…isn't here?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Samsara face-palmed, "Of course you idiot, didn't you look at the scores posted up in the hallway?"

"Of course I did! I made a whopping 29! I did pretty great!" Perseo exclaimed, giving a smirk.

Perseo's friends, Starklin and Victor, applauded.

"Permission to slice at them, Lord Samsara?" Vanessa asked, preparing her weapon.

"No, Vanessa, put that away, and I told you to address me as Samsara-Sensei," Samsara told Vanessa, putting his hand on her weapon.

"Very well my lord," Vanessa nodded and sheathed her weapon.

"Sensei! Not lord!" Samsara yelled.

"As you wish, my Sensei," Vanessa bowed.

"Don't bow down to me, at least not when we're in school! I don't say 'my Sensei' it sounds like we're in an affair and plain awkward!" Samsara said frantically.

"We're…not in a relationship?" Vanessa looked up while cocking her head to the left since her mask covered her eyes.

"Moving on! I'm here to get you guys to succeed in…whatever the hell this school teaches! Cause' it's not the mandatory thing schools regularly teach!" Samsara shouted at the class.

"Hai, hai, no need for the loud voice," Kaze'aze rolled her eyes as she put more make-up on her face.

"Kaze'aze! Put the make-up away! Or else I'll make you do some make-up tests!" Samsara pointed at Kaze'aze.

"…" was all the class's reaction was to Samsara's attempted joke at a serious situation, the random wind and leaf added for emphasis.  
"Ppppppfh! Ahahaha! That was a perfect joke! Ahahaha!" Vanessa laughed, though everybody could tell that it was wholeheartedly fake.

Samsara glared at the classroom, "Okay, fine, but you still need to put that away Kaze'aze!" Samsara pointed his finger again at Kaze'aze.

"Tch, fine," Kaze'aze scowled as she stuffed her accessories into her bag.

"Sensei!" Perseo said, raising his hand.

"What is it Perseo?" Samsara Sensei replied, knowing this was going to be an awkward question.

"If Gaia isn't here then where is she? Could you give me an exact location please?" Yup, there was the awkward question.

"Keep your stalker business to yourself please Perseo." Samsara Sensei grimaced at Perseo.

"Aww, okay," Perseo gloomed in his desk.

"Hmph, if I'm right Gaia should be at the beach enjoying her summer break, that lucky bi-" Kaze'aze never finished that sentence as there was the sound of a window breaking and a happy Perseo running away from the school.

"Perseo! Hold up Perseo! You're supposed to be doing summer school work, not running and stalking your love!" Samsara Sensei yelled out the window.

"I'll make up for it in a week!" Perseo shouted back as he kicked a guy out of a truck and drove off with it.

"Oooh, I don't think he'll be able to do that, at least if he doesn't land himself in jail," Samsara Sensei mumbled, putting his hand over his eyes.

And that is how Perseo traveled to the Summer Special.

"Lucky, he got to communicate with the more relevant characters in this story, I hate being an irrelevant character," Kamiki mumbled, putting her head down onto the desk.

"Ahem, anyways, we should really start class now, so-hey! Vanessa! Put that PSP down and help me pass out the assignment!" Samsara-Sensei called to Vanessa.

"Yes Lord Samsara!" Vanessa shouted as she threw her PSP into a nearby trash bin, and grabbing the papers immediately and began distributing them.

"That's Sensei!" Samsara Sensei corrected loudly. "Anyways, as I was saying..." Samsara began again.

"Sensei!" Victor yelled, raising his big hand.

Samsara Sensei gave an exasperated sigh, "What is it Victor?"

"Do you have some kind of shaver around? I've been thinking of getting this beard and mustache off for awhile now!" Victor said, and yet, another question irrelevant to the classroom.

Samsara Sensei groaned, "Just leave it the way it is, you look better that way," he said.

"Wow, I didn't know you swung that way Samsara," Yamini said to Samsara, "I totally ship you two now,"

"What?" Samsara Sensei uttered.

"Oh, nothing~" Yamini smiled, and began writing something in a notebook.

"Well, at least you're doing literature like a mature individual Yamini," Samsara Sensei nodded at Yamini.

"Oh yes, literature indeed, literature indeed." Yamini giggled, getting a pink and red colored pencil from her scale and scrawling something else on to the paper.

"Sensei! Yamini writing Yaoi fanfiction about you and Victor!" Starklin said as he raised his hand.

"Where's your proof?" Yamini asked as Vanessa walked over and looked at Yamini's writing. She took it and began to read it.

"Oh, you like that stuff too Vanessa?" Yamini asked.

Vanessa then burned the notebook.

"Hey!"

"I don't approve of you writing stuff like this about my lord" Vanessa growled.

"Sensei," Samsara mumbled.

"Do it about someone else," Vanessa finished.

"Okay!" Yamini exclaimed, and began to write more stuff in a new notebook.

"Ugh, now that everything is sorted out, let's finally begin the lesson shall we?" Samsara Sensei said calmly, though the twitching of his red eyes was visible under his mask. Samsara began to raise a piece of chalk onto the board when-

"Sensei!" one of the students called.

That was it, he cracked, literally the chalk he was holding cracked in half when he slammed it on the board.

"NO!" he roared as he pointed at the student. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO THIS GOD DAMN LESSON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"I was just going to ask a question about something in our textboo-" Lenasian was attempting to explain himself, but was interrupted by the angered teacher.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! YOU JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I TEACH YOU AND YOU'LL ALL BE GENIUSES! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU GUYS EVEN PASS THAT MEASLY FINAL?! IF EVERYBODY MANAGED TO PASS I COULD BE ON A VACATION AT PRIMEVAL ISLAND! BUT NO! I'M STUCK WITH YOU DIMWITS! NOW ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THIS GODS FORSAKEN LESSON!" Samsara Sensei bellowed, and began breathing deeply in and out as he finished.

"YES SIR!" the whole class shouted, falling to his rage immediately.

"Good! Now get your notebooks out and write down what I write down on the board!" Samsara yelled, picking up the chalk and began to write, but at that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"%&#$!" Samsara Sensei yelled in rage.

* * *

Wasn't it great in Samsara Sensei's class? Now don't close this out yet, we still have one more class to go, the great Thantos's class and his student teacher Iblis! Let's activate that magical all viewing camera called the imaging in your mind!

* * *

"Ahem, listen you bunch of failures, I won't be taking any bullcrap from any of you guys, if you don't turn in the assignment in time, you, will, BURN," Thanatos Sensei told his class calmly. Thanatos Sensei believes that in order to keep the class in order, you must control them through _fear. _Now that would work if this was any other academy or school, but he forgot one thing, this, is, a, academy, for misfits and troubled dark forces. Fear has no affect on them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say boss," Astaroth said, putting his foot on top of his desk and leaning his chair back as mini Mynos flew around him.

"Astaroth, I told you to keep Mynos in your backpack or in his box! It's bad to keep him flying around and bothering everybody!" Thanatos Sensei yelled at Astaroth.

"Screw you teach, I do what I want in this world and that goes for my pet too," Astaroth smirked.

"You! You do not disobey Thanatos Sensei's orders!" Iblis growled at him.

"It's, _Lord _Thanatos, Iblis." Thanatos Sensei grumbled.

"Yes, Thanatos Sensei" Iblis nodded at him.

"You BOW DOWN to me Iblis! You must show that everybody's meant to bow down to me!" Thanatos roared.

"Yes, yes," Iblis rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Why do I get the rude servant in this school?!"

"I'm not a servant, I'm a student teacher here," Iblis replied.

"Yeah, yeah, get me a cup of coffee, make sure it's extremely heated up," Thanatos Sensei ordered Iblis.

"Yes, Thanatos Sensei," Iblis nodded at him.

"Lord and you must bow!"  
Suddenly the Janitor, Gaikoz, walked in, "Did you call Thanny Boy?" he asked Thanatos Sensei.

"Don't call me that you stupid Samurai Cosplayer," Thanatos Sensei said menacingly to Gaikoz.

Gaikoz gave an appalled look, "I AM a samurai for your information! I don't cosplay! Who cosplays in this era?! We don't cosplay! We actually dress up and fight to the death!" Gaikoz yelled.

"Right, whatever, just hand over the sword Gaikoz," Thanatos Sensei ordered.

"What!? I just lent it to you to punish another student yesterday! You can't expect me to just give it up every time you ask!" Gaikoz pouted. "Besides, you gave this to me as a birthday present! You just can't take it back like that!"

"I have you know that we were all **drunk **at that party! I gave that sword to you on accident! I was gonna save that for myself! It was one of the best weapons to punish students with and I spent a lot of money on it! I'm never going to another birthday drinking party again!" Thanatos Sensei yelled.

"But Thanny Boy!"

"NO! Just hand over the freaking sword!" Thanatos Sensei shouted at Gaikoz.

Gaikoz sniffled, "Alright, fine," he mumbled as he handed over the red and purple sword.

"Alright Astaroth my boy, time to get a butt whooping from a sword!" Thanatos sneered.

"Heheheh, I wouldn't think so, ASSEMBLE, GREAT WARRIORS OF ASTAROTH!" Astaroth shouted as Dark Anmon, Gardosen, BFQ (Black Fairy Queen), Astaroth, and his trusty pet Mynos lined up, getting ready to fight.

"DESTRUCTION AND FIGHTS SOLVE EVERYTHING!" they Thanatos and the Great Warriors of Astaroth roared as they charged at each other, messing up the classroom.

Octus turned another page in his light novel, "I hope I get out of Summer School soon," he said.

"I agree with that," Partusay agreed as he chewed on his trident as he attempted to draw a new suit for himself.

The destruction was really bad that day, so bad that Thanatos and the Great Warriors of Astaroth destroyed half the academy (Kaze'aze joined in of course). And so, Summer School was closed early due to damage to the building, and the complete disaster caused by the students.

This was how most of them ended up at the hotdog stand table in the Summer Special.

* * *

**Yay, another special created! I don't know if I'll be able to do more! Well…hope you all enjoyed this somewhat entertaining….chapter. I'll try to get the err…2****nd**** part? Season 2? Year 2? Updated soon. Anyways, ACADEMY FOR XENIAN LEGEND, MISFITS, AND DARK FORCES VS SERDIN ACADEMY! Which side do you go with?**

**Review and calm Samsara Sensei's rage down~**

**Samsara-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Breaks another chalk)**


	18. Summer Special 3

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Summer Special 3-Cherry Blossom trees are federal property, don't cut one down and take it home.**

**Ryota-As Rinkushido requested a Cherry Blossom special, I have made one! I'm probably going to make these specials all the way to chapter 20, and THEN begin the actual year 2. **

**Sieghart-Can I get out of the closet now?**

**Ryota-No! You marked up my 95****th**** loss in pvp! I've won with Jin, Elesis, Lime, and Rin, but I've never won a single pvp match while using you!**

**Sieghart-You were up against a Rufus and Arme team up! What else could I do?!**

**Ryota-Beh, get into the special, and don't come into the author's booth for awhile.**

**Sieghart- TAT but the cookies are so nice!**

**Ryota-NO!**

**Disclaimer-Ryota doesn't own any content used in this story, the idea belongs to Rinkushido.**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Summer Special 3-Cherry Blossom trees are federal property, don't cut one down and take it home.**

* * *

The cherry blossom! The best time to look at them is when it's spring, but the class of GC-17 has a tendency to do things VERY late. Of course, that doesn't mean they can't make it AS fun as they usually do it! Now, let's take it to another character's house and see how they got involved!

Zero walked sluggishly out of his bed, it was extremely early in the morning but had to wake up extra early because of his 2 roommate that were living with him. Yes, I said it, he's living with 2 other people his age in this house, so it ought to have lots of awkward situations in that household!

Zero walked towards his door slowly, sleep blinding his eyes, oh wait Zero's already blind and wearing a blindfold anyways! So it didn't really matter!

Zero grunted as he face hit the door of room. "Damn door, why do you exist here? I can't even see where the doorknob is. I hate doors!" Zero yelled as he kicked down his greatest enemy of all time. This caused to go into a rage and kick down every door in existence in his home.

"GRAH!" he shouted as he kicked down the door to Eclipse's room. Of course he couldn't see it, but in Eclipse's room there was a strange looking coat hung on the coat hanger in Eclipse's room, 2 of them to be exact. Zero flicked on the lights for the audience. Thank you !

On the coat hanger hung a green demon, sleeping with a pained look on his face and having been crucified with ropes on the wall while the collar of his shirt was hung on the coat rack.

Next to him was a fully grown demon, with a giant sword named Transcendence slung on his back. Now if Zero didn't know who this guy was and if he broke into the wrong girl's room he would be sent to prison for breaking into ones property and be accused of being what people call a "predator". This demon that was hung on the coat rack by a tied scarf and a being held up by the handle of a sword between his legs was none other than Duel, self proclaimed "Father" of Eclipse.

To anybody who entered the room, they would immediately think this was some kind of murder scene even though the victims weren't actually murdered. But Zero was the regular kind of person. For one, he was a demon so he isn't human, for two, he couldn't see, so there would not be the sight of two horribly hung on a coat rack, male demons seen by Zero. For three, if the event were explained to him, it wouldn't faze him because this was a _normal part of his life._

Zero walked over to Gran and Duel, grabbed both their collars, lifted them up from the coat rack, threw them behind him, and grabbed Eclipse's regular suit.

"Eclipse, get up, I'm going to have breakfast for you in a moment," Zero said to the sleeping Eclipse as he threw her clothing on her bed.

"Nnnh, just 5 more hours…" she mumbled, snuggling into her bed.

"Breakfast you say?" a voice said behind Zero.

"Yes Gran, breakfast," Zero replied.

"What kind of breakfast exactly?" Gran asked, putting his elbow on Eclipse's shelf filled with a bunch of nicely drawn pictures of her current fandom.

"Egg cooked on top of toast," Zero replied.

"What?! Seriously!? I love that stuff!" Gran exclaimed, his elbow sliding over Eclipse's drawings, ruining a bunch of them and making them fall to the floor.

"Egg cooked on top of toast?" Eclipse lifted her body up groggily and rubbed her pink eyes, take note that she's in her birthday suit as well, so when she lifted her body up the blanket gave way to her naked upper body.

Zero, sensing the danger to Gran, immediately clamped his hand onto Gran's eyes before the blanket gave way, however, he didn't make it in time to cover Duels' eyes as well. Duel lifted his body up and looked around and then his eyes landed on Eclipse, he fainted after that mumbling something about "that damned green demon sword defiling his daughter".

"Eclipse, put your clothes on right now!" Zero growled, he was safe since he couldn't see a thing, but Gran was beginning to struggle and pull Zero's hand off in order to see Eclipse's body.

"Oh…right," Eclipse replied, grabbing her suit and putting it on quickly, and then she saw the mess of her drawings on the floor. Her face turned dark.

"Who….did…..this?" Eclipse slowly turned to Zero and Gran with a true demonic expression on her face, her pink eyes giving off a dangerous glint.

"Oh, that was Gran," Zero responded, letting his hand go from Gran's face and running away.

Oh how he could hear the sounds of Grans screams while he fried an egg on top of toast.

Now you may all be asking WHERE'S THE HANAMI PART!? THIS IS JUST THE DAILY LIFE OF THE ZEPHYRUM HOUSEHOLD! And so on. I was just getting to that.

The Zephyrum family plus Duel was eating their breakfast at their diner table. Both Eclipse and Duel were giving Gran death looks. Zero suddenly coughed, breaking the glares as both Eclipse and Duel looked at Zero curiously.

"I have something to say," Zero began.

"Oh this is gonna be good," Gran mumbled, scars, bruises, and a strange sharp object coming out of his head evident on him.

"Shut up Gran. Anyways, Arme, the grand master of summer activities, has invited us to go Cherry Blossom viewing and going to a few festivals today." Zero said as he held up Gran's plate of Egg on Toast high above him as Gran attempted to reach for it.

"Oh really now? That sounds interesting, I've never actually been to a festival since _this _douche bag here never bothered to take me to one when I was a sword" Eclipse said, giving an accusing look at Duel.

Duel began to shrink in his seat as she said that.

"Well, I'm in, I enjoy a good party!" Gran agreed, jumping on Zero and wrestling for his breakfast.

"Well, we have nothing better to do during summer, I'll come along too." Eclipse nodded.

"I can afford to let my daughter go alone! I'm coming to-BWAH!" Duel shouted as a foot was directed at his head, sending him sliding from the table and into a wall.

"Where were you during the 1st Summer Special then? Not that I wanted you to come, but you should freaking keep to your word! Besides, you're not even invited nor are you my father!" Eclipse yelled at Duel.

"I-I understand, a parent will have to let their daughter go free and explore the outside world as we-DAAAAAAAH!" Duel was then sent fully through the wall and somewhere far, far away as Eclipse hit him with a sledgehammer.

Eclipse sighed as she set the sledgehammer down, "So? What are we waiting for? Let's get going to the location where the others are!" Eclipse exclaimed.

Zero and Gran nodded vigorously.

**[At the Cherry Blossom sight location that was told to Zero]**

"Ah! There are the rest of them!" Arme said to the assembled class of GC-17.

"About time," Shio mumbled.

"Hm, well, it's not like we had to wait long anyways Shio," Rin said to Shio.

"It's not Shio! It's Dio!"

"We made it through the 1st Summer Special without doing that joke! I just realized that!" Ley exclaimed.

"Really now? I've just realized that too!" Elesis gasped.

Elesis and Ley laughed.

"What exactly is with them?" Lass asked.

"I don't care! Elesis is great in every way!" Ronan exclaimed.

"Mm, so is Lire!" Ryan nodded.

Ronan and Ryan slung an arm around each other and laughed.

"What exactly is wrong with them?" Lass asked, staring at the laughing Ryan and Ronan.

"I dunno, but I really need to do something here!" a voice behind Lass said.

"Ha?" Lass turned around to see, which you all probably guessed now, the Sadist brother! Rufus!

Rufus pulled out his Eyeteeth Bazooka, "Isn't this a fun trip Lass?!" he yelled at his half-brother.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a female voice shouted at Rufus.

"What?!"

"Weapons aren't allowed in the premises of the cherry blossoms!" a short lady with lime green hair and big dress waltzed to Rufus with a giant Gravel, what a hypocrite.

"As the author just said, you're being hypocritical with the Gravel!" Rufus growled at the lady named Lime.

Lime swung her Gravel upwards at Rufus, sending him flying into the sky to crash into a flock of flying Mudkips in the sky.

"MUD"

"KIP!"

"I HATE MUDKIPS!" Rufus roared as he began to shoot his bazooka at the flock while he fell, but it was useless, the Mudkips were to fast and dodged his attacks and began to do a flurry of aerial attacks on him.

"MUD!"

"KIP!"

Ignoring Rufus's fighting in vain; let's go back to the GC!

The whole class was sitting on a large picnic tablecloth laid out on the grass under the shade of a pink cherry blossom tree. They were just…sitting.

"What exactly do we do from here?" Eclipse asked.

Zero shrugged, "I would've expected Arme to know she organized the whole trip after all,"

"I'm hungry," Amy whined, "Jinny, get me something to eat!"

"Yes! Right away my darling Amy!" Jin immediately jumped up and ran to the nearest convenience store to get something for his "darling".

"Ah…I already had food fit for 17 already here…though" Arme pulled out 17 perfectly made boxed lunches.

"Really? That's nice of you Arme!" Lass said.

"Yeah, here is yours Lass," Arme passed a boxed lunch to Lass.

Lass took eagerly and opened it to see…a boxed lunch filled with various foods covered in delicious **sweet cherry syrup.**

"Arme!" Lass pounced on Arme, hugging her tightly and crying tears of joy and happiness.

"Oi! Oi! Lass! Calm down! I just did what was right for you! Lass get your face off of me! JUST GO EAT YOUR BOXED LUNCH!" Arme snapped at last and kicked Lass's face, sending him sliding into a cherry blossom tree.

Arme, realizing what she did, ran over to Lass, "Lass! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Elesis, Lire, and Ley stared at Arme. And then they cheered and began to applaud.

"Arme kicked her 1st guy! This is proving her growth!" Elesis said, clapping her hands loudly.

"If she keeps doing this, her chest will grow bigger in no time!" Lire nodded.

"She'll finally become a true female student to Serdin Academy!" Ley agreed.

"Nooo! I don't wanna turn into a ruffian like you 3!" Arme sobbed, and then abruptly stopped. "Will my breasts really grow bigger if I hit guys?" she asked them.

The 3 nodded.

"…huh…really now? I don't how that would work," Arme mumbled.

"Awww, you're too stiff." Lire moped as she picked up a piece of lettuce from her boxed lunch and chewed on it.

"Yeah, it actually worked for us!" Elesis said, picking up a piece of pork from her boxed meal and popping it into her mouth.

Lire glared at Elesis, "Still on meat are you now?"

"Yeah? So what if I am!?" Elesis growled

"Have I need to tell you?! Meat is etc. etc." Lire began to go into her long lecture about how evil the point of meat is.

"So this is a cherry blossom tree," Eclipse mumbled, rubbing her hand on the bark.

"Quite pretty isn't it?" Gran said.

"Mmhmm, wait, you already saw one?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, Zero always took me to look at them during the spring," Gran yawned, "It was kinda annoying how kids would attempt to put a bunch of cherry blossom petal crowns on me, ugh, Zero never bothered to help me!"

"You kept giving me the evil eye, that's not how you ask someone to help you." Zero replied.

"I was giving you the puppy eye!" Gran shouted, flinging a broccoli at Zero's hair.

"Really? It felt more like the evil eye to me," Zero replied.

"Am I that evil?"

"Yep, it would seem so to me since you always attempt to sneak into my room at night," Eclipse broke in.

"You do that?! That's creepy Gran!" Zero exclaimed. "What does he attempt to do?"

"Oh nothing much, he just likes to smell my clothes a lot," Eclipse said, _loudly._

"What?"

"Gran sniffs other girl's clothes?"

"That's disgusting!"

"Everybody should keep away from him!"

Zero watched as Gran shrunk with everything said about him.

"He really does that?" Zero asked Eclipse.

"Nope, he really just likes to grab my 3DS and steal items from me on ******r *****r." Eclipse replied, taking a cherry blossom flower and putting it into her hair.

"Hard core gamer aren't you?" Zero asked Gran.

Gran wasn't listening; he was attempting to dig a hole for himself for him to die in.

"I'm going to die and be reborn a cherry blossom tree, I'm going to die and be reborn a cherry blossom tree, I'm going to die and be reborn a cherry blossom tree," Gran repeated to himself.

"I finally got your boxed lunch and onigiri Amy!" Jin said, running to their picnic tablecloth and giving Amy the said foods.

"Thank you Jinny! And here's the meal I made for you!" Amy exclaimed, shoving a homemade bento for Jin.

Jin's face changed from an exhausted face to a heavenly smile.

"Thank you~," Jin sang, and opened the box…to find overcooked omelets and uncooked meat and vegetables.

"I tried my best!" Amy said proudly.

'Yes you did," Jin said, forcing the overcooked and uncooked items into his mouth.

"Is it good?"

Jin gulped it down, and said "Yes! It's the most delicious thing I've ever had!" while his face turned some kind of shade of purple and green combined.

"Yay! I'll make it for you everyday then Jinny!" Amy exclaimed.

"Y-Yay!" Jin said his eye twitching as he passed out.

"Jinny!? What's wrong?"

"He must've fainted by how delicious your food was!" Asin exclaimed.

"Oh I see!" Amy smiled.

"Mmhmm," Asin snickered.

"Elesis stop cutting that cherry blossom tree with your sword! That's government property!" Lime shouted at Elesis, who was attempting to chop down a cherry blossom with her sword.

"I don't care! This tree has my meal that Lire threw up there!" Elesis shouted.

"Just climb up and get the damn thing then!" Lime argued.

"No! I need to destroy the tree that took my lunch!" Elesis shouted, swinging her sword at the trunk again.

"Stop it now!" Lime roared, bringing out her Gravel and chased Elesis around with it.

Rufus walked in front of the readers, Mudkips biting at his head, and said, "We're going to take a magical time skip to the festival okay?"

Now all you have to do is just nod and throw something at Rufus's face.

* * *

"Festival! Festival!" sung Eclipse, as she skipped in a purple yukata. "I love these kinds of clothes despite the difficulty of walking!"

"Yeah…" Zero said, dragging Gran's body, devoid of any motivation or emotion, through the crowd of people who were making a pathway for them to walk through after people saw the "creeper" Gran. Shortly after the author said this, Gran burst into tears and screamed "I'M NOT A CREEPER!"

"Suuuure," the crowd around him said.

"Zero! Do something!" Gran begged.

"Sorry, I don't know how to deal with these socially awkward situations." Zero replied.

"Zero, Gran! Buy me some of that cotton candy!" Eclipse pointed at the cotton candy vendor.

"Fine, fine," Zero mumbled, reaching for his wallet.

"Damn it! Stupid goldfish! Get in the god damn net!" Elesis growled, snapping her broken net in half while her Gaikoz Mask slipped off her head.

"Haha! You sure suck at this Elesis!" Arme said behind a Gorgos mask.

"HA!" Lass cried as he swiftly swiped his net into the water and successfully getting 3 goldfishes in one net. Ninja skills!

Elesis glared at Lass, "I'VE HAD IT!" Elesis snapped and broke the pool of Goldfish in half, spreading all the poor goldfishes away.

"Agh! Don't do that Elesis!" Arme exclaimed, holding her bag of goldfish from Lass.

Elesis grabbed 4 goldfishes off the floor. "I'VE GOT IT!"

"Childish rage," Lass mumbled.

"That's the best part of Elesis!" Ronan sighed.

"Huh, really now." Lass mumbled as he watched Elesis shove the poor goldfishes (who were still miraculously alive) into a bag full of water and waltzed off for some food.

"Shio, buy me that, now!" Ley ordered Shio.

"It's not Shio, its DIO!" Shio shouted.

"I don't care! Buy it now!" Ley shouted.

"Why isn't Jeeves with you anyways!?" Shio asked.

"HA! I don't need him around all the time!" Ley responded.

"So your laying his tasks on me?!" Shio growled.

"Maybe!" Ley responded.

"Aw, look, a lover's feud," a random guy said as he passed them. He soon was stuck in the stall where you get to shoot prizes to get them, enjoyed greatly by Rufus, who was shooting the owner of the stall rather than the prizes.

"And the gun goes BANG, when you load it and shoot it!" Rufus sang as he shot the poor stall owner's wallet.

Ryan and Lire, on the other hand, were rampaging around the festival, destroying any stall that contained meat.

"DIE YOU DAMN CARNIVOROUS HUMAN!" Lire roared as she shot arrows at a stall containing fried chicken.

"Remove this horrible hell induced prospect from the world!" Ryan shouted as he crushed a Yakitori stand.

"Hey you two! Stop disturbing the peace of the festival!" an administrator yelled at them.

"NO! REMOVE THE MEAT FIRST!" Lire and Ryan shouted as they ran away, chased by an angry crowd.

Sieghart and Mari watched as the elves ran through the festival and causing uproar.

"We haven't made a single important appearance Mari, we were just in the background during the cherry blossom scene, and now we're in the background here…" Sieghart mumbled sadly.

"It can't be helped; the author assigned you to be a minor character today." Mari said, reading a book, like always.

"…THAT'S IT! I'M JUMPING INTO THE MAIN STORY!" Sieghart shouted, but was pulled back by Mari's army of robots.

"I was also assigned to make sure you don't mess with the main story, and if you attempt to…I am supposed to punish you," Mari said, her glasses giving a dangerous glint as she closed her book and stood up.

"No…I wanna be in the story, let me go, NOOOOO!" Sieghart screamed as he was pulled into the abyss of an NPC.

"Did you hear something?" Jin asked Asin.

"No, why?"

"I dunno, I thought I heard a scream."

"Eeek!" Amy screamed as she tripped.

"Ah! Amy!"

"Bwaaaah! Jinny! I have a bruise!" Waaah!" Amy cried.

"Don't worry! I'll take you to the hospital right away!" Jin said, carrying Amy bridal style and running towards a hospital since a pebble marked Amy's foot.

"Well…we should get to the fireworks scene as well," Asin said.

"These transitions are horrible," Rin commented.

At the night of the festival here, you must attend the fireworks session, it's vital.

Especially if it's one hosted by the Sadist, Rufus himself.

"Hey…Rufus," Lass called to his half-brother.

"Yes dear brother?" Rufus replied.  
"Why am I tied up and put inside a cannon loaded with fireworks?" Lass asked, his head barely sticking out of the of the big rocket cannon.

"Oh, you're gonna be apart of the fireworks attraction," Rufus smiled innocently at his brother.

Lass stared at Rufus in horror, "You're going to…shoot your own brother into the sky along with various other explosives?"

"Oh, I would say it's perfectly safe, when they explode no throat choking gas will spew out! And the explosions are the best part!" Rufus replied, lighting a match.

"Wait, hold on Rufus, please! No, no, NOOOOOOOOO!" Lass screamed as Rufus lit the cannon.

3

2

1

BOOM

Lass and the other fireworks were sent flying high into the sky!

"Please let there be people to support my landing, please let there be people to support my landing," Lass prayed.

"Hey look!"

"Fireworks are starting!"

The fireworks around Lass exploded into various shapes in various colors showing off the many bosses, pets, and monsters you'll find in the Grand Chase game.

"Hey, isn't that…" Arme said pointing at a screaming figure in the sky. "Lass?"

"Of course it isn't! Lass was just standing right here with us!" Elesis replied, mesmerized by the fiery light show in the sky.

Arme looked to the left, to the right, and above her. "Nope, don't see Lass anywhere around us," she mumbled. "I should go look for him,"

And with that, Arme began to search for Lass, not knowing that he was still in the sky, and beginning to plummet down to the earth, attempting to devour as much cherry syrup and cherry foods he has in his pockets.

"Good bye my youth! Hello the afterlife!" Lass shouted his last words as he fell down to the earth.

"Ugh, I hate festivals; people just look down on me here!" Gran mumbled as he and Shio walked along the outside of a pond.

"I agree, I'm out of money since Ley made me spend it all! It'd be better to just eradicate this whole place and make room for a demon empire!" Shio concurred, kicking a pebble.

"Yeah, good idea Shio!" Gran said.

"It's not Shio! It's Dio!" Shio said.  
As Shio said his good time catch phrase, something landed on top of Gran and Dio, I mean Shio.

"GAH!"

"UGH!"

"YIPPEE! I'M ALIVE!"

Well whoop dee doo, Lass was cushioned by the 2 demons who hated the festivals.

Lass grabbed both the hands of Gran and Shio. "You two are my saviors! In thanks I'll treat you to anything you want here! ANYTHING!" Lass exclaimed, gratitude overused in his eyes.

Gran and Shio looked at each other, "Anything huh?" they said and then had devilish looks on their faces.

"Festivals are great!" Gran and Shio laughed as they grabbed Lass and dragged him to the stalls.

"Ha?" Lass uttered, oblivious to the torture he'll go through.

Happy Ending, Happy Ending~

In the background, Mari adjusted her glasses as cherry blossom petals began to dance through the winds. Behind her was a caged Sieghart, who was tied up and chained down.

Everybody enjoyed the festivities of the summer night, Arme eventually found Lass, spending the rest of his money on food for Gran and Shio. Ryan and Lire successfully escaped the angry mob pursuing them and promptly set most of the food stalls with meat in them to flames. Ronan attempted to wrap his arm around Elesis as they watched the fireworks, but ended up with a twisted arm instead. Rufus had fun loading random people into his cannon and shooting them into the air and making them land into the pond with loud splooshes. Ley eventually found another victim that she threatened to milk money off of and ended up buying most of the condiments and items in the festival out. And of course, Eclipse had a great time at her 1st festival, tiring the hell out of Zero. Lime enjoyed tea under the cherry blossoms at night with the comforts of many petals. Jin and Amy successfully made it to the hospital in time to fix the smudge on Amy's foot. Asin and Rin….were just Asin and Rin at a festival. And Sieghart still wanted to get into the main story, but was subdued and constricted by Mari's super skills.

That Summer Festival ended happily for everybody~

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Summer Special 3 is done! BANZAI! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter requested by Rinkushido. BTW, ** **Kawaii Mahou Sho, I've seen that review continuously on other stories…are you saying "shit" with a Japanese accent or "shitto" meaning "jealousy"? Meh, not that it really matters. I'll have another Summer Special up…sometime.**

**Review and all dat good stuff~**


	19. Summer Special 4

**Teach**** Us! Sieghart Sensei! Special 4: Be sure to be resurrected before your party gets to a boss.**

**Ryota-Boo yeah, we're on the 4****th**** special which is probably the last since my summer's ending in one day! Then I'm off to school…meaning much, much slower updates. Slower than normal.**

**Sieghart-(Lays back on chair) well, less torture for us.**

**Ryota-QAQ. Yes sadly enough.**

**Sieghart-The readers can't possibly enjoy your torment of us!**

**Ryota-That's not what I get from the reviews~**

**DeathKnight217, Rin was moaning in the Summer Special cuz she's an M, whereas Rufus is the S, and Elesis is the N. M.S.N got it? And I may have Edel in the 2****nd**** part; I just need enough info on her. I dunno if she's using guns or a rapier….at first with my experiences I thought Edel would be a guy that looks like a girl... Cuz... you know **

**Crackbrain keep brainstorming, I know you've got it somewhere.**

**StrawberryYoogurt you've gotta love their relationship eh : 3**

**Ryota-Onto the newest event of the Summer Specials!**

**Disclaimer: Ryota no own Grand Chase, Gintama, or Dragon Quest!**

* * *

**Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei! Special 4: Be sure to be resurrected before your party gets to a boss.**

* * *

The land of Aernas! It is a beautiful place for creatures of all kinds to live in! HOWEVER! The land of Aernas has been taken over by the dastardly evil and powerful Demon Lord! The Demon Lord ordered all of his minions and followers to attack Aernas so he could ultimately control it! HOWEVER! There is one person that has been said to be descended of the hero who stopped one of the original demon lords many years ago! WHATEVER that time was! And that one person has been bestowed the title of "Hero" and sent on a journey to gather a team, invade the Demon Lord's stronghold, and destroy him so that peace will return to Aernas! That Hero, the one Hero descended from the original is none other than, the almighty, the great,

Shio Burning Canyon! (**Player Name: Dio Level 1 HP 15/15. Dio is standing on top of a cliff while waves attack the bottom. He is wearing noob type armor and has a wooden sword latched onto his belt)**

Player Name: Dio Level 1 HP 15/15 pulls out his wooden sword and throws it off the cliff.

"Why the hell am I the Hero!? I'm more suited to be the Demon King! I mean I have horns and a genuine demon, not to mention one of my skills requires me to sit on a throne like a badass while I emit a destructive aura!" Dio shouted at the cliff as his only trusty wooden sword that is completely irreplaceable and can be sold at a shop for a very good amount of money, splashed into the water and broke into many tiny wooden pieces.

"What's with this armor anyways!? It's just pants, tape rolled around my hands, and a sleeveless shirt that has a wooden chest plate on it! How am I supposed to kill the Demon Lord with only this?!" Dio asked irritably.

Don't ask me, you just lost your only weapon.

"AH! FORGET IT! And why wasn't the kingdom able to give me some kind of team!? Isn't that how this thing should've started?!" Dio roared with his full tape glove hands raised into air angrily.

The Kingdom didn't want to waste any men on a Hero, you're supposed to be able to kill armies on your own.

"With this!?" Dio pointed at the noob type armor he was wearing. "I don't even have my Rake Claw in this setting!"

Yeah, it was removed since you're the Hero.

"GAH! NEVER MIND! I'LL JUST GO INTO TOWN AND TRY TO FIND SOMETHING THERE!" Dio shouted at the top of his lungs so it could go through the 4th wall. Luckily nobody was there or they would think it was some weirdo screaming at the ocean.

And so, the Hero Dio traveled to town while running from many monsters since he was absolutely weaponless. You could've snapped your sword when you got to town stupid.

"Shut up! Stop following me!" Dio shouted at the voice emitting into his head as he walked into the town that has an irrelevant name, it's not good to hear voices in your head folks.

"I better stock up on items at least," Dio said to himself, promptly walking into the small items store with shelves full of potions, books, and all that good Dragon Quest stuff.

"How may I help you?" the storeowner, Rita greeted Dio.

"I want a few HP potions please," Dio requested, staring at the screen above him that said.

**Player Name: Dio**

**Job: Hero Level 1 **

**HP 15/15**

**Stats-**

And every single one of his stats was below 10, I'll let you decide what they are because it doesn't really matter. He'll probably be dead when he walks outside.

"Shut up! I'll just grind!" Dio shouted at the voice.

"What was that?" Rita asked as she brought out vials full of bright green liquids.

"Nothing," Dio mumbled, scowling at the "Spell books of a Sadist", but the book was shortly token by a blond haired, sometimes brown haired, man with bright red eyes that was wearing super awesome maroon clothing fit for the Bounty Hunter.

"I'll take this one Rita," the man said handing the book to Rita as she took and checked the price. The man looked at Dio, and then smirked as he surveyed what he was wearing.

"What?" Dio growled.

"Nothing, you just have really noobish armor for the Hero. I'm Rufus, Job: Bounty Hunter. I'm a level 24 with 800/800 HP and stats all above 400." Rufus introduced himself.

"A level 24 with those stats?!" Dio said disbelievingly. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I hacked," Rufus replied simply, taking his book and walking out the door.

"Wait a sec!" Dio called to Rufus, running over to him, but soon fell into a pit. "What the hell?!"

"Town set trap, my specialty" Rufus said as he walked over to Dio, reading his book. "More hacks."

"Yeah, get me out of here!" Dio shouted at Rufus.

Rufus snapped his fingers, and the pit disappeared as Dio landed on flat ground again.

"What?"

"I want you to join my party," Dio requested.

"You've gotta accept my quest 1st," Rufus told him.

"Okay fine," Dio agreed.

Rufus pointed at the straight street behind him, "Keep going there and destroy the bandit's boss hiding in the cave,"

Dio stared at him, "I expected something crazy…"

"You want a quest that's for when you get to the middle of story? Okay, go past that bandits cave and the one next to it where the Dragon guarding Excalibur lies, get Excalibur." Rufus told him.

"Wait! Never mind!" Dio panicked, but it was too late.

**Level 1 Hero: Dio HP 15/15 has accepted quest "Find Excalibur!"**

"What the hell!?" Dio shouted at the sky, and looked back to Rufus to find him gone. "Where is he?!"

Another note appeared in front of Dio.

**You may not find the NPC again until you kill the Dragon and get Excalibur, also, no other quest can be accepted at this point in the story.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dio howled.

The Hero Dio reluctantly ran towards the Dragon Den, and in the front of the den lucky Hero Dio found an item.

"**Dragon Scale Scythe obtained!" **

"Yes! A good weapon!" Dio cheered, and then looked at the level requirements.

**Level requirement-75**

"…Guess I'll have to use this stick I found on the way…" Dio said to himself as he held up the strangely long wooden stick, "This plot is advancing too quickly."

"Hi there!" A purple headed girl, silver haired boy, and blue haired gir-I mean boy intruded in on Dio's thinking.

"Who are you!?" Dio yelled as he jumped back from the 3 appearing randomly in front of him.

"We were the 3 you would party with if you just followed the quests accordingly instead of just going straight to Excalibur while you were _extremely _under leveled." The purple haired girl said.

The silver haired boy nodded, spinning his long Nodachi around while the blue haired gir-I mean boy picked daisies singing how he was going to marry the Demon Lord.

"It wasn't me, the NPC was glitched." Dio explained.

"Oh well good for you, you're advancing the story real quickly while not knowing about anything before! You don't even have any good level 1 armor!" the purple headed girl told Dio. "Guess we're forced to join your party here since you SKIPPED HALF THE STORY YOU DIMWIT!" the girl shouted at him.

**Level 16 Mage HP 67/67 Arme joined Dio's party.**

**Level 24 Striker HP 78/78 Lass joined Dio's party**

**Level 30 Spell Knight HP 94/94 Ronan joined Dio's party.**

**Party leader-Level 1 Hero HP 15/15 Dio.**

"The party leader's ridiculous, he's such a weak noob," Lass commented as he stared at the party list.

"Stop calling me a noob!" Dio whined.

"Then grind you idiot!"

"I want to but I haven't even gotten a good weapon yet!"

"UGH! Just use that stick that magically fused with your scythe!" Lass glared at the new weapon in Dio's hands.

"Oh cool!" Dio exclaimed.

**Dio equipped Noob's wooden scythe all stats +1**

"I'm not a noob!" Dio cried as he watched all his stats go up.

Arme smacked Dio's head with an annoyed face, "Let's just go into the cave Hero!"

Dio whimpered as he watched his HP go down.

**Level 1 Hero Dio's remaining HP 8/16**

"You just depleted the Hero's HP by half!" Dio cried.

"And I'll do more if you don't shut up," Lass growled at Dio.

"Yessir…" Dio whimpered, cowering away from the Striker's rage.

And so, the newly formed party adventured through the long cave dungeon that the Hero apparently got to go to through a quest extremely early in the game.

**Dio leveled to level 5!**

Dio cheered as Lass killed another cave dweller. "Will you help?!" Lass shouted at Dio as Ronan skipped around, dancing with her-I mean his spell sword and slashing randomly.

"I can't, I'm too under leveled. So I'll just take Excalibur later and use it since I'm the Hero!" Dio declared.

You sure are on good terms with this hero thing unlike in the beginning of the story.

"Shut up narrator voice that only we can hear!" Dio shouted.

"He's got a point," Arme said as she opened a treasure chest and got another HP potion.

"You know what?! How about the Hero Dio deals with this thing!" Lass shouted, and slid one of the strongest monsters in existence towards the under leveled Dio and that monster was…

Slime

"Ha! With this level Slime will be easy!" Dio laughed, slinging his wooden scythe into position.

"What kind of hero uses a scythe anyways? That's a demon weapon," Arme whispered to the skipping Ronan.

"I dunno!" Ronan said happily as he continued to skip around the dungeon.

**Slime appeared! What will you do?**

**Fight and die.**

**Use a spell that backfires and die.**

**Drink an item that has poison in it and die slowly.**

**Run to a cliff and jump off then die.**

**Who gives a crap, let the monster kill me so I can die.**

"What the hell is with these commands?! I die in any of these situations!" Dio shouted, as he began to bang his head on his wooden scythe in frustration.

**Dio took 2 damage-HP 10/24 **

**Dio took 2 damage-HP 8/24**

**Dio took-**

"I GET IT! I'LL STOP BANGING MY HEAD ON THE SCYTHE!" Dio shouted, slamming his wooden scythe down in anger.

**Noob's Wooden Scythe has been broken! Hurry to a town and repair it! (Warning-If you die; the broken weapon will be lost)**

"Shizz! Gotta escape!" Dio exclaimed, and began to run with his remaining 6/24 HP.

"Ah, watch out Dio," Lass called to Dio with no feeling in his voice as the angry Slime behind Dio jumped at Dio as he was running.

"Huh?" Dio turned around, only to have a Slime grab onto his face.

**Level 5 Hero Dio chose to run and jump off a cliff and die! Suicide failed! Slime latched onto Level 5 Hero Dio! Poisoned status will be in affect, every step Level 5 Hero Dio takes he'll lose one Hit Point.**

"Oi what do you mean by suicide?! And since when does Slime have such great skills!? And why are you calling it Hit Points now?!" Dio shouted as he tried to pull the Slime that latched to his face off.

Details, details, just go with it little horned Hero.

"Hey! You're my party here! Help me!" Dio begged to his party members who were just watching as he struggled.

"Let's go continue on with the quest to get Excalibur," Lass suggested, turning towards the stairs.

"I agree," Arme nodded.

"Yay good luck Hero!" Ronan skipped along with the party members.

"Wait! Wait! EVERYBODY!" Dio waved his hands for them and made the mistake of taking a step.

**Level 5 Hero Dio has lost 1 Hit Point, remaining Hit Points 5/24**

"Damn it!" Dio cursed, still pulling on the slime which was extremely malleable. The Hero sighed and sat down, making shapes from the Slime on his face.

**Level 5 Hero Dio has sat down, Slime tackled!**

"We're still fighting?!" Dio shouted surprised.

**Level 5 Hero Dio has lost 4 Hit Points, remaining Hit Points 1/24**

"Wait! Wait! Please!" Dio begged, and, worse coming to worse, took one step.

**Level 5 Hero Dio has lost 1 Hit Point, remaining Hit Points 0/24 Level 5 Hero Dio has died!**

"Nooooo!" Dio screamed as he turned into a coffin and laid flat on the floor while his weapon was extinguished..

Arme looked up at the party screen.

**Party Leader Dio has died. Use a resurrection item or bring his coffin to any rest area to resurrect him.**

"Like hell," Lass said as he ventured on.

"Good idea," Arme followed along in single file.

"Yay!" Ronan cheered as he skipped with them.

Former Level 5 Hero Dio, now A Level 5 Dead Hero/Coffin, laid there in the middle of a dungeon with nothing but rock surrounding him.

"Man, this sucks," Dio the Coffin sighed. "I wish someone came along and resurrected me.

Suddenly, 3 flashes of lights appeared around Dio the Coffin, one pink, one light green, and one red.

"Hero Dio…"

"Hero Dio…"

"Hero Dio…"

All three lights whispered Dio the Coffin's name.

"Who are you?" Dio asked.

"We are….the 3 fairies of revival, with our powers the Hero will be brought back to life!" the bright green light said "I am the 1st fairy, Lime." The green fairy said as the light subdued and revealed a lime green haired girl with a long lime green dress a fairy wings.

"I'm the 2nd fairy! Amy!" a twin tailed pink haired fairy exclaimed as her pink light subdued.

"And I'm the 3rd fairy! Jin!" a spiky red head male fairy exclaimed.

"If you let us accompany you we will resurrect you so you can continue!" Lime explained.

"Yes! You must give us food and everything!" Amy told him.

"You must give Amy a lot!" Jin said.

"…Are you serious?" Dio questioned.

All 3 fairies nodded, "You must give us lots and lots of good food so we can go defeat the Demon Lord!" Lime said.

"Resurrect me now!" Dio demanded. "I'll do it!"

"Very well," all 3 fairies began to spin around Dio's Coffin.

Arme looked back up to the party board.

**Party Leader Dio has been resurrected.**

"How did that happen?" Arme asked.

"I dunno, but we've got Excalibur now since we managed to make friends with the dragon," Lass shrugged.

"I'm not a dragon! I'm a werewolf!" the orange haired boy said as he turned into a wolf, "And I was tired of protecting Excalibur! Every, single, day, I just stared at the gleam of it! It's as if it was trying to say it had a better shine than me! Besides, my lady has been taken by the Demon Lord conveniently to the plot so I can help you!"

"Yay~ we got a new member~" Ronan sang as he (still) skipped.

**Level 39 Werewolf HP 101/102 Ryan joined the party.**

"Did something happen to make you lose 1 HP?" Arme asked Ryan.

"Yeah, my claw scratched a rock," Ryan explained.

"This HP system is so fragile," Arme commented as the party began to walk back towards the 1st place they came from to see Dio fully healed with 3 fairies floating around him.

"Yo," Dio greeted them.

Lass groaned, "Why didn't you stay dead?!"

"Hey that's cruel!" Dio shouted, and charged at Lass with his Noob's Wooden Scythe.

**Level 6 Hero Dio turned on a party member and attack them!**

**Level 28 Striker Lass parried and stab Dio with his Nodachi!**

**Level 6 Hero Dio has taken 34 damage! Level 6 Hero Dio's remaining HP -8/26.**

"Negative?!" Dio shouted as he turned into a coffin.

"Awww, there goes our food supply…" Amy said sadly.

"Don't worry Amy! We'll just raid his supplies that aren't poisonous!" Jin reassured her as the fairies flew into Dio's item bag and ate anything edible.

Lass sighed, "Well, we've completed the Quest and got Excalibur. Let's go kill the Demon Lord now," Lass mumbled as Ryan tied a rope around Dio's coffin and dragged him along in wolf form.

**[Magical Time Skip since the Author is too lazy to go through the traveling back scene (Dio-AUTHORS SHOULDN'T GET LAZY AND PUT A TRANSITION LIKE THAT!)]**

The Dragon Quest party were in front of the King at the Aernas Royal Castle, why were they there? Well…

"You guys got Excalibur, good," King Rufus said as he sat on his throne, reading his book in one hand, and fiddling with his Eyeteeth in the other.

"Yes…King Rufus…" Lass said through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, while you guys went to get Excalibur the storyline said for me to get the map to the Demon Lord's place, RIN GET THE ITEM!" King Rufus shouted at a white haired maid.

"Yes Lord Rufus~" Rin the maid giggled as she brang a circular device to him and laid it on the ground.

"That's a teleporter," King Rufus explained as he shot the Eyeteeth at Rin's feet to signal her to get out, which she did with a satisfied look and giggle.

"So it'll get us to the Demon Lord's place?" Ronan asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes, just freaking stand in the circle so I can go back to the torture chamber, apparently there's around 4 of the Demon's Lord's generals. So you'll have to kill them 1st before anything happens." King Rufus told them as the light enveloped the party (including the dead Dio).

"I hope you all die," King Rufus saluted them.

**Level 6 Hero Dio's party has been transported to the Demon Lords lair.**

The party landed in a fancy dark arena when the light cleared.

"Hahahaha! I'm impressed you made it this far heroes!" A figure up in a throne cackled at them. They looked up to see the Demon Lord! The Demon Lord had long red hair and was draped in a long red cloak that had a ruby on it. He had ruby eyes and had the voice of…a girl, so the Demon Lords a girl!?

"Aaaah! Elly! Marry me!" Ronan shouted as he did a super jump from the arena and held his hands out wide whilst he flew towards Elesis the Demon Lord; only to be kicked in the face and fall straight back down into the arena.

"Stupid blue haired idiot, I told you not to come here!" Elesis roared, and then regained her Demon Lord swag. "Heroes! If you want a chance at me you must fight my generals here!" Elesis shouted from the arena as 4 doors opened and out comes a Blue haired girl with a book and dual colored eyes, a white haired girl and pink eyes with a big purple sword. Following them was a blindfolded green-gray long haired boy with a giant bigass sword.

"Eh? Where's the 4th one?" Elesis the Demon Lord asked.

"Uh…Gran kinda….died by the hands of Eclipse, he touched her piece of cake and he paid dearly for it." The blindfolded boy with the nametag on his chest saying 'Hello! I am a Demon General named Zero!'

"Che, useless thing as always!" Elesis the Demon Lord spat. "Kill them now!" she ordered them.

"But I'm already dead…" Dio the Coffin mumbled sadly.

And so the battle between the Hero's party and the Demon Generals began.

The 1st ones were Lass and Zero!

Lass got into his battle position and charged at Zero, but the blind Demon General somehow dodged Lass's quick slash. He then karate chopped Lass's head, knocking him out cold.

Zero the Demon General looked at the readers, "I'm a badass." He said as he pulled out the unconscious body of Gran.

"Ooooh, so that's where he was," the white haired girl said in surprise.

"Yes, you do a good number on him Eclipse, he's completely straight now," Zero told her and charged at Ryan next

**Level 28 Striker HP 75/82 has become unconscious.**

"Hey, isn't that the same as a death in some games?" Arme asked.

Suddenly a message appeared.

**The Demon Lord Elesis has joined your party.**

"The hell?" Dio the coffin exclaimed confusion.

Suddenly, the King Rufus jumped onto the arena smoothly and spun his crown around.

"Hacks" was all he said.

Everybody stared at him as Elesis jumped down from her throne and a stats screen appearing above her head.

**Level 55 Demon Lord **

**HP 300/300**

**Player Name-Elesis**

**Support-Demon General Eclipse, Mari, Zero, and dead Gran.**

**Stats-**

and all her stats were above 600 I'll let you decide what those are.

"Hahaha! Good day to you all you pigs! You're now apart of my team! Come along so I can show you kidnapped princess!" Elesis laughed.

"What?! I never heard of princess on this journey!" Dio the coffin turned to King Rufus.

"Hacks," was all Rufus said.

"This thing is ending quite quickly isn't it?" Lime the fairy commented.

"As long as I can see Lire's figure again, I'll be completely satisfi-OOG!" Ryan gasped for air as a kick was dealt straight to his gut.

"Aaah, I missed the fight, I thought I kill somebody with this" a blond haired girl that had it tied up in a ponytail groaned as she pulled out a bow gun.

"LIRRRRRE!" Ryan screamed as he attempted to pounce on the blond haired girl, but soon met a face full of dirt.

"Aah, why are you such a cruel lover?" Ryan said to the floor as more stomps landed on his orange head.

Elesis the Demon Lord led the team to a dungeon looking door.

"Here is your princess my party members," Elesis told them.

"Oh, seriously, we get to pass the game without killing a final boss?" Eclipse asked.

"Weren't you guys and the Demon Lord supposed to be the final boss?" Dio the coffin asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's the princess," Elesis said as she opened the dungeon door.

An encounter message then appeared on the party.

**Princess Sieghart has appeared! What will you do?**

Yes, the final boss was Sieghart..in a dress.

"What the hell?! These roles are so messed up!" Princess Sieghart shouted as he tried to get rip his bright pink dress up.

"Ah, that Was quite the dress Ley picked out," Elesis told him, or her since he's the princess, as she pulled out her sword.

"SEE?! Elesis is more suited to being the hero! I should be the Demon Lord!" Dio the dead hero shouted.

Shut up Dio, nobody cares for your opinions.

"Get ready Princess Sieghart!" Elesis roared and charged.

**Demon Lord Elesis attacked!**

"I'm not a princess dammit!" Sieghart shouted.

Sieghart Sensei's head hit the floor. He looked up to find himself in his apartment. He got up and dusted himself.

"Thank god that was a dream." Sieghart Sensei sighed. Suddenly a message appeared somewhere.

**Heroes that have saved Aernas!**

"Eh, we're going to roll the credits?" Sieghart Sensei asked aloud.

**Level 24 King/Bounty Hunter Rufus (alive)HP 999/999 stats-All 999(hacked)**

**Level 19 Mage Arme (alive) HP 70/70 stats-all 50-60**

**Level 28 Striker Lass (Unconscious) HP 75/82 stats-Currently has ?**

**Level 39 Werewolf Ryan (Face on floor) HP 101/102 stats-100-120**

**Level 55 Demon Lord Elesis (In battle) HP 304/300 stats-over 600**

"How does she have HP over the max!?" Sieghart pointed out as he watched the credits.

**Supports-Lime, Amy, and Jin fairies, Demon General Mari, Zero, Eclipse, and (dead) Gran.**

**Thank you heroes for defeating the Demon Lord!**

"The Demon Lord wasn't even the final boss!" Sieghart said incredulously.

"Hacks" Rufus said as he prepared his supplies for the nearing school year, which was bombs, guns, etc., into his pack.

* * *

**Ryota-Wai! The last special is up! So chapter 20 is the start of the 2nd Teach Us! Sieghart Sensei year! So I thank you for reading up till now! Any ideas for chapters are open!**

**Read and Review please! It gives the GC the power to continue with this ordeal!**


End file.
